Dulce destino
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Se conocieron, se acostaron y se olvidaron. Ahora ella tiene una extraña enfermedad, ahora debe de encontrarlo, y ser para él más que una noche... Diag! Mal summary!
1. Extraña enfermedad

_**"Dulce destino"**_

**_Capítulo 1. Extraña enfermedad_**

_**----- Sakura -----**_

Llegué a mi departamento un poco cansada, y con resaca, eran las 10 de la mañana y digamos que despertar en una cama con un perfecto desconocido, no era un buena forma de empezar el día, y es que realmente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, emborracharme hasta perder la razón, sí, soy un chica centrada pero no me quita el hecho de ser una adolescente con las incontrolables hormonas; pero de eso a pasar la noche con un perfecto desconocido, era otra cosa, y una diferencia enorme, lo único bueno que sacaba de ello, era que si bien había estado ebria, podría estar segura que no había sido cualquiera, si señoras y señores, tal vez había pasado la noche con un completo extraño, pero Sakura Kiomoto, no se acostaba con cualquiera, sólo con los que a mí me gustaba llamar clase VIP, porque el chico era terriblemente apuesto, e imposiblemente sexy, y lo que había tenido la noche anterior, había sido el mejor sexo que pudiera haber tenido, si bien no soy toda una experta en el tema, tampoco una mera principiante, y lo que hice con aquel chico, ha sido lo mejor de muchas noches. En fin, me metí a la ducha con el agua hirviendo, se sentía bien, terminé de bañarme y me metí a la cama, quería descansar, era domingo y mañana tendría escuela, así que hoy dormiría todo el día, claro, esa era una de las muchas ventajas de vivir sola, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, que ¿por qué vivía sola? Pues verán, mi padre es dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón, y mi madre en sus días, fue una gran modelo, ahora es la dueña de una casa de modas, y en tanto a mi hermano y a mí, nos dejan hacer lo que queramos en tanto no los molestemos, el trato para mí es perfecto, porque a mis 19 años, ya tengo un departamento, un convertible de lujo y una muy "modesta" casa a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Tomoeda. Mi vida es casi perfecta: controlo mi vida, no le rindo cuentas a nadie, y sobre todo no dependo de nadie y viceversa, claro que sí, lo mejor que tengo es mi libertad. Yo amo mi libertad, no puedo estar atada a nadie, y nadie a mí.

**_----- Shaoran -----_**

Desperté y la chica ya se había ido, ¡Dios! Ésa chica sí que tenía prisa, mira que eran las 10 de la mañana y ella ya no estaba, pero en fin, hasta cierto punto, era mejor, me ahorraría de esa forma, el bastante incómodo café por las mañanas. Decidí levantarme, ¿qué rayos hacia en la cama? Ésta solo servía para dos cosas: sexo y descanso, y si no haría ninguno de los dos, ¿qué rayos hacía en ella? Tome mi toalla, y me dirigí al baño, estaba desnudo, así que entré directamente a la ducha, claro que sí, nada mejor que una buena ducha para comenzar el día, después de todo, había pasado bien la noche, porque vaya que cuando vi a esa chica en el antro, pensé que era sexy, pero al estar en mi departamento, me aseguré que esa chica, era la lujuria hecha mujer, pero no importaba ya, de cualquier forma, no recordaba ni el nombre de la chica. Terminé de ducharme, y me puse unos de mis vaqueros con una jersey verde, mi color favorito, preparé mi desayuno y lo comí lentamente, después de arreglar el pequeño desorden, decidí salir a dar una vuelta, el clima era bueno, no era lógico quedarse el día encerrado, con tan perfecto ambiente; comencé a caminar hacía ningún punto en particular, y después de pensarlo un poco, decidí ir a visitar a Eriol, mi mejor amigo, yo estaba seguro que terminó en la misma situación que yo: acostándose con alguna chica del lugar, y es que a esas chicas no se les podía llamar cualquiera, porque en primera ese tipo de chicas no van a los lugares más caros, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que en el antro *Titanium* no dejaban pasar a cualquiera, era una exageración, pero sí, te pedían tu identificación oficial, no precisamente para checar tu edad, sino el "valor de tu apellido"; y no era que realmente me importara con qué tipo de chicas me acostara, pero al llevar el apellido Li, tenía que asegurarme de no generar algún escándalo para los medios, y al saber que las chicas de ahí, tenían que tener el mismo cuidado, pues era más sencillo de esa manera; llegué hasta el último piso de aquel edificio, el pent house de Eriol, toqué insistentemente el botón del intercomunicador, pero al parecer Eriol seguía dormido, desistí de acción y me dirigí de nuevo al elevador, de cualquier modo, mañana lo tendría que ver en la oficina.

* * *

_Ambos chicos siguieron sus vidas, sin repara en la menor importancia de su peculiar "encuentro", ninguno de los dos recordó siquiera el nombre del otro, y todo marchó de maravilla en la vida de Sakura, hasta que, se dió cuenta que algo faltaba, algo que llegaba cada mes, algo que jamás se había atrasado, algo que, aparentemente, no pensaba llegar_

_

* * *

_

**_----- Sakura -----_**

Estoy acostada en mi cama, comoda y tranquilamente, pero de pronto me han dado unas ganas terribles de vomitar, corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el baño, ¡demonios! Yo le había dicho a Tomoyo, que es restaurante se veía de mala muerte, y ahora, por hacerle caso a la srta., yo estaba a punto de morir, por un virus desconocido, que probablemente haría que vomitara todo mis órganos internos... está bien, esto es un poco de drama, lo siento, así soy, probablemente lo que tengo no pasa de una indigestión o infección estomacal, pero bueno, no por nada estoy estudiando actuación. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde esta el estúpido cepillo cuando se le necesita? No lo encuentro por ningún lado, y me urge cepillarme los dientes ¡odio vomitar! En fin, sigo buscando y al fin lo encuentro, definitivamente Dios me adora, comienzo a cepillarme los dientes, me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, de cualquier manera, no iría a la escuela, ya era demasiado tarde, y es que últimamente he tenido un cansancio terrible y mucho sueño, sin tomar en cuenta mi reciente adquirida infección estomacal. Termino de cepillarme los dientes, y me dirigo a prepararme unos dliciosos hot cakes, cuando entra el primer mensaje

_"Sakura Kinomoto, más te vale que me regreses la llamada, sé que estás ahí"_

Es Tomoyo, pero yo no pienso contestar el teléfono, y pasan así 10 minutos

_"Sakura, se qué estás ahí, te juro que sino me contestas, te vas a arrepentir indefinidamente"_

Justo ahora me encuentro haciendo la mezcla para mis hot cakes

_"Muy bien, Sakura, no contestes el fregado teléfono, pero te vas a arrepentir"_

¿En serio, no entiende que no pienso contestar el teléfono?

_"Te lo advertí Sakura, mi madre te va a hacer una visita mañana mismo"_

Ok, eso era jugar sucio, así que tomé el teléfono, y oprimo la tecla redial, que marca el número de Tomoyo, mientras me servía en un plato mis hot cakes

- Sabía que me llamarías - me dice triunfal del otro lado del teléfono

- Claro, cuando jugas así de sucio, cualquiera lo haría, perra -

- Tranquila, zorra, sólo llamaba para saber por qué no veniste a la escuela hoy -

- Me quedé dormida, te digo que tengo una enfermedad desconocida, que amenaza con quitarme poco a poco la vida, mis síntomas son cansancio, sueño y vómitos, muy pronto abandonaré este mundo, Tomoyo - dije dramáticamente

- Ajá, bueno señorita Ultra Drama, ¿cuándo te dignarás a ir a mi casa, para que te tome las medidas? - ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo, Tomoyo me estaba dieñando un vestido para una obra que protagonizaría

- Perdón, lo había olvidado, te prometo que hoy voy - y me eché un pedazo de hot cake a la boca, ¡sabe delicioso!... ¡diag! Esto está horrible, dejo caer el teléfono al suelo, y salí corriendo al baño

- ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo, estaba en altavoz - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Lo siento, sólo fue un vómito, la miel se echó a perder - y comencé a buscar la nueva pasta de dientes: cocina, no, baño, no ¡lo tengo! Está en mi gaveta

- ¿Segura que estás bien? - volvió a preguntar

- Sí, solo deja busco la pasta de dientes - me dirigo a mi cuarto y Tomoyo me acompaña, veamos: jabón, desodorante, shampoo, toallas femeninas, hilo dental... wow! Toallas femeninas...

- Tomoyo, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te bajo? - pregunté sin querer saber la respuesta, en realidad

- Mmm, hace tres semanas, ¿por qué? - esto no me está gustando para nada, comienzo a hacer cuentas, muchas cuentas... ¡debe de ser un error!

- Tomoyo, necesito que vengas ya - y colgué

Me puse lo primero que encontré y me dirigí a la farmacia más cercana, compré dos pruebas de embarazo, de las más caras, y me regresé a mi departamento

* * *

_Una chica de cabellos castaños, se encontraba sentada encima de la taza del baño, con la tapa puesta, obviamente, su mirada estaba perdida pero sobre sus piernas, se notaba un pequeño aparato, blanco, con dos líneas rosas que confirmaban sus sospechas…_

_Una chica de cabellos negros, entra al deparatemento y encuentra a su amiga en el baño, se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta, no es necesario preguntar qué sucede...._

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pretenece.**

**Hola! Pues un nuevo fic! Espero qe les gust! Y ya saben, comentarios, quejas, bla, bla, bla. Review! Gracias!**


	2. ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer yo con un bebé?

_**"Dulce destino"**_

**_Capítulo 2. ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer yo con un bebé?_**

_**----- Sakura -----**_

Embarazada… ¿yo?

No hacía otra cosa más que observar el pequeño aparato que tenía entre mis manos, si bien, ya había salido de mi estado de shock, esto seguía siendo todo un caso, y es que, ¿en qué momento fui tan estúpida como para quedar embarazada? Pero, como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaría muy difícil saber quién era el maldito que me había embarazado, esto no se quedaría así, aunque tenía un pequeño, minúsculo problema: me había acostado con 4 tipos diferentes ese mes, y, cómo si no fuera suficiente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuáles eran sus nombres, aunque por estatus, sería fácil encontrarlos, pero en realidad, no importaba, de cualquier forma, yo abortaría, ¿para qué carajos quería un niño, que solo iba a quitarme libertad? No, señor. A mí, me había costado mucho conseguirla, y no permitiría que cualquier bicho extraño, que me ocuparía por 9 meses, me la quitara. Así, fue como en 20 minutos decidí el futuro del pequeño parásito, eso era, un parásito, ya que sólo se alimentaría de mí, hasta que pudiera sacarlo, y entonces sería un ser no vivo. Tal vez, crean que soy cruel, pues sí un poco, pero yo no estoy preparada para hacerme responsable de alguien más, digo, con mucho esfuerzo me hago responsable de mí misma, así que mejor no arruinarle la vida ni a él ni a mí, porque, ¿qué carajos le iba a contestar cuando preguntara por quien puso la otra mitad para su existencia? Pues mira resulta, que en una de muchas visitas al antro *Titanium*, me embriagué hasta perder la conciencia, y al otro día amanecí en el departamento de un hombre, del cual no recuerdo ni el nombre, y producto de esa borrachera, tú estás presente. No, eso era cruel, incluso para mí, yo no podría decirle algo así al pequeño bastardo, por eso he tomado la mejor decisión: el exterminio, bueno, eso suena cruel, digamos que dejará de existir y punto.

Ahora, faltaba un paso crucial del plan, informar mi decisión a Tomoyo, y eso, sí que me aterraba, sin ser dramática, porque era de la clase de personas que yo llamo "amable-enferma-perra", porque si de niños se trataba, Tomoyo, se creía la madre de los desamparados, jodidos, y en este caso, inexistentes críos. Algo enfermo, para mí, aunque yo sabía que, en el fondo, era toda una perra, claro que lo era, no lo había entendido cuando íbamos en maternal y la muy perra había dicho que me había orinado en el salón de clases, tampoco lo había entendido cuando en primaria, hizo que mi falda se atorara con la banca, y cuando me alcé… bueno, ya se podrán imaginar el "show" del que fui protagonista, pero sí que lo entendí cuando en preparatoria, haciendo que yo me volviera igual, me comentó que el chico más sexy de toda la escuela, Yukito Tsukishiro, quería una noche pasional conmigo, y lo único que tendría que hacer era ir a su departamento, vestida con un baby doll, y él haría el resto, y la ingenua, inocente y estúpida Sakura Kinomoto lo hizo, llegué a su departamento, y me quite la gabardina que ocultaba el baby doll, y justo en ese momento, salió Tomoyo con su estúpida cámara de video y otras diez personas, realmente la odié, pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho la muy maldita, siempre me ha apoyado en las decisiones más cruciales de mi vida, como cuando me tuvieron que operar del apéndice, la única que estuvo a mi lado, antes, durante y después de la operación, fue ella, mi "estupenda familia" estuvo muy ocupada y tenía cosas más importantes que saber si su hija seguía con vida o no, está bien volví a mi dramatismo habitual, pero, ¿qué le puedo hacer?

* * *

_Sakura, sale de su departamento, se sube en su convertible y se pierde entre miles de calles, ¿su destino? La pequeña residencia de Tomoyo_

* * *

He llegado a la casa de Tomoyo, toco el timbre y se oye su voz:

– Casa de Daidouji Tomoyo, ¿qué se le ofrece?

– Hablar con la perra del otro lado de la línea

– Cómo siempre tan peculiar, otro día te dejaría fuera, pero hoy amanecí de buenas ¿sabes? – y abrió el portón

– Gracias, digo me siento muy afortunada – dije con el mayos sarcasmo que pude emplear, al mismo tiempo que entraba a su casa

– Dime, Sakura, ¿ya decidiste que hacer con tu "extraña enfermedad"? – preguntó al tiempo que entraba a la cocina

– Por supuesto, he decidido que lo mejor es el exterminio…hmm… el aborto – solté directamente, se enteraría de cualquier manera, ¿no?

– ¡¿Te has vuelto absolutamente loca?! – gritó exasperada Tomoyo – ¿Qué rayos te sucede Sakura? Ya sé que no quieres perder tu libertad, pero ¿terminar la vida de alguien que todavía no puede decidir por sí mismo? – ¿Qué les dije? Tomoyo era la madre de los seres vivos, y no vivos también

– Bueno, Tomoyo, técnicamente todavía no existe, así que, no puedo terminar con la vida de alguien que todavía no existe, además, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que con mucho esfuerzo me hago responsable de mí misma, digo, ¿qué te hace pensar que me puedo hacer cargo de alguien más? – y ese, sin duda alguna, era un punto a mi favor

– Lo sé, pero yo no podría… –

– Por supuesto, tú eres la madre naturaleza en persona, pero yo no, yo sólo soy una especie en peligro de extinción que intenta sobrevivir – dije dramatizando lo último

– Bueno, de cualquier modo, ya me había hecho a la idea, yo sabía que Sakurita, ni siquiera lo intentaría, cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes quién es el padre? – preguntó

– En primera, no es el padre, es el maldito responsable, y en segunda, ¿pretendes que investigue, quién es el padre, si ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de los cuatro tipos con quienes me acosté el último mes? – dije con un tono de voz algo elevado

– Tienes razón, es sólo que, no sé, un poco de esperanza no hace mal a nadie, de cualquier manera, ¿a dónde iremos para que abortes? – ven, Tomoyo es un amor, claro que esto nunca lo admitiría delante de ella

– No lo sé, pensaba preguntarle a Touya, ya sabes, con tanto accidente que ha sufrido, tal vez conozca un buen médico, ni loca les pregunto a mis padres, digo no es como si de verdad les fuera a importar, pero les sería una excelente excusa para quitarme el coche, el departamento, y mi cuenta, y eso sí que no se los permitiré – dije totalmente decidida

– Como digas, pero de cualquier modo, tiene que ser pronto, si el bebé crece más, será menos posible sacártelo – ¡diag! ¿Por qué se refería de esa forma al pequeño parásito?

– Sí, claro, bueno ¿ya tienes el vestido? – pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema

– Por supuesto, te verás arrebatadora y será gracias a mí, no porque de verdad estés muy buena – dijo y me tranquilicé, Tomoyo no volvería hablar de mi pequeño parásito

Pase toda la tarde de ese sábado con Tomoyo, hablando trivialidades, investigando sobre mil y un clínicas de dónde abortar, y diciendo un sinfín de tonterías, hasta que vi el cielo obscuro, y decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar a mi departamento, me despedí de ella y me dispuse a descansar, mañana iría a ver una de las cincuenta mil clínicas que habíamos visto en Internet, Tomoyo no me podría acompañar, pero me dijo que en cuanto me hubiera decidido por alguna, se lo informara para ir juntas.

* * *

_**----- Shaoran -----**_

Estoy esperando mi turno para ir al consultorio del doctor, me he sentido terriblemente, he tenido terribles vómitos y dolores de estómago, espero no haber adquirido alguna extraña infección estomacal, comencé a observar mi alrededor, era bastante temprano, así que no había mucha gente en el hospital, sólo una chica castaña está esperando al igual que yo, al parecer algo desesperada, pero por alguna razón se me hace terriblemente familiar, tal vez amiga de un amigo… aunque, para ser sinceros, la recordaría, es muy hermosa, tal vez no tenga la mejor figura del mundo, pero se puede defender, ¡auch! Un maldito retortijón hace que recuerde por qué rayos estoy aquí

– ¿Li, Shaoran? – pregunta una enfermera, al salir el paciente anterior

– Soy yo – contesto con indiferencia y entro al consultorio

– Shaoran, ¡qué gusto verte! – me dice el doctor

– Como si no me vieras todos los fines de semana – contesto en tono monótono

– Bueno, nunca está de más el ser alegre, Don Amargado, ¿sabías que en la antigua Grecia, las personas se saludaban, sin importar cuántas veces se veían, porque… – pero lo interrumpí olímpicamente

– Sí, como digas Yamazaki, eso díselo a mi hermana, yo vine porque he tenido muchos dolores de estómago –

– Ya veo, te revisaré y luego sabremos qué tienes, acuéstate allí – y me señaló una camilla, me alzó la playera y comenzó a aplastarme el estómago de diferentes maneras, preguntándome si me dolía o no, me pidió que me volteara y realizó lo mismo con mi espalda

– Sin duda, tienes una infección, Shaoran – diagnosticó – te he dicho que no es bueno comer en la calle – me dijo a modo de reproche

– Y no lo hago – me miró severamente y agregué – no, tan seguido

– Muy bien, esto es lo que debes de tomar y tu dieta a seguir – me dijo extendiéndome un papel – y te volveré a ver dentro de una semana

– Gracias, toma – le dije extendiéndole el dinero que la recepcionista no me había querido aceptar

– No Shaoran, no le puedo cobrar a mi cuñado – me dijo con su peculiar sonrisa

– Está bien – me rendí, sabía que me metería en problemas con mi hermanita – salúdame a Chiharu, te veo el sábado

– Hasta luego – y salí del consultorio, aunque escuché a tiempo el nombre de la chica

– ¿Kinomoto Sakura? –

– Soy yo – y la chica entró apresuradamente al consultorio de mi cuñado

* * *

_****__**----- Sakura -----**_

Está bien, lo admito, ahora sí que estoy en problemas, no más que eso, ¡estoy muerta! Y de verdad que no es dramatismo, que ¿por qué estoy en estado de shock e idiotez total? Fácil: simple y sencillamente no me puedo realizar el aborto, que porque mis malditos ovarios tienen quistes, y si aborto es muy probable que no me vuelva a embarazar, "tengo que prensar y hacer reposo" eso me ha dicho el doctor, pero ¡bah! Al diablo con eso, ¿qué tengo que pensar? Tal vez si el pequeño bastardo me vaya a arruinar realmente la vida o no, o tal vez qué haré con él una vez fuera, mmm ¿adopción? Sí, creo que es lo mejor, pero no sé, será mejor que no me sobre-estrese, esto es un problema de las ligas mayores, y justo ahora voy con Tomoyo, para que me ayude a tomar la mejor decisión, y es que ¿qué carajos voy a hacer yo con un bebé?

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Ola a todos! Bno pz aqi les dejo mi segundo cap! Zpro lo disfrutn! Y ya sabn qejas, suegerncias, y demas letania... Review!**

**La criticona: **_Jaja, pues si digamos qe son la nueva moda! Gracias! Saludos_

**ShikiCaramel: **_Emm, pues aun no decido si hacer o no larga la historia, pero gracias y espero qe te guste. Saludos!_

**cainat06: **_Sí, las cosas se complicaron un poco más, jeje Gracias! Saludos!_

**Blouson Der Herz:**_ Muchas gracias, espero qe llene con tus expectativas mi fic. Saludos!_

**Ashaki: **_Muchas gracias! Espero te guste. Saludos!_

**Mili-imo: **_Muchas gracias, de verdad que ustedes inspiran, jeje. Saludos!_

**CCH.91226:** _Jeje, tienes razón, ahora qe lo pienso, sí suena a esa canción, gracias por el apoyo! Saludos!_

**Nisicrita:** _Qué bno qe te ha gustado mucho y muchas gracias por el ánimo. Saludos!_

**Y a todos los que han leído mi historia, se los agradezco de verdad, espero que les siga gustando, y la lean completa.**


	3. Pero mira que mis antojos, tienen algo b

_****__**"Dulce destino"**_

**_Capitulo 3. Pero mira que mis antojos, tienen algo bueno_**

_****__**----- Sakura -----**_

Recogí el último paquete que Tomoyo me había enviado, la muy maldita se las había arreglado para que yo recibiera diario, durante estas dos últimas semanas, algún "regalo" para el pequeño parásito, yo había ido preocupadamente en su ayuda, en cuanto me enteré de la fatídica noticia de que no puedo abortar, y ¿cómo me ayuda? Recordándome hasta el cansancio que soy muy estúpida… ¡Ah! ¡Esa mujer era detestable! Bueno, bueno, realmente no lo era, pero – porque siempre debe de haber un pero – sabía ingeniárselas para serlo, y es que era una forma bastante cruel, y burlona, de restregarme en la cara que lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, sin ser dramática, es el quedar embarazada y mira que mi vida, bien podría ser un drama griego, porque con todas las vergüenzas que he pasado – de las cuales, no pienso dar ejemplos – y con todos mis problemas, aumenta un pequeño bastardo, acompañándome el resto de mi vida por cada jodido segundo, eso, sinceramente, me da miedo, pánico, y es que, una cosa es que yo sea un completo desastre y arruine mi vida, y otra drásticamente diferente, es que le arruine la vida a alguien que no tuvo la culpa de haber nacido, porque la estupidez había sido mía y sólo mía, muy a mi pesar, y él no debe pagar por las consecuencias de ello, por eso, por mi bien, pero principalmente por el bien de él, es mejor que yo lo de en adopción, porque bien yo le podría dar dinero, lujos, etc., pero no le podría dar el amor de una madre, y mucho menos una familia, porque podría averiguar quién me embarazó, pero no seríamos una familia, ya que yo no me pienso casar, en primera, porque soy demasiado joven como para que me llamen señora, en segunda, porque no me pienso casar con un perfecto desconocido, sólo porque llevo un pequeño engendro suyo creciendo dentro de mí, y en tercera porque no me gustan los niños, no es que los aborrezca exactamente, pero lo cierto es que me desespero demasiado con ellos, sin tomar en cuenta el minúsculo detalle de que me da asco el hecho de tener que cambiarlos, saben a qué me refiero, así que lo mejor es la adopción, él tendría un familia y yo podría seguir con mi vida; y no me llamen cruel o insensible, pero es lo mejor, porque sé muy bien que juntos seríamos sumamente infelices, él tal vez anhelaría una familia que yo no podría darle, y yo sería demasiado fría e impaciente como para darle el cariño y tiempo que se les debe dedicar a un niño…

Y así, con estos últimos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida, pero me he despertado con unas, ahora muy comunes, nauseas matutinas, que me han hecho vomitar hasta el pequeño dulce que me comí ayer, así que he salido corriendo al baño, y sigo aquí sentada en el suelo, pensando –les juro que sí pienso – en marcarlo o no a Chiharu, una amiga de la infancia, la cual es ginecóloga, y es que quién mejor que una amiga para que revise a mi pequeño parásito, emmm… bebé.

– Buenos días, hospital de Tokyo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – contestó una voz vieja del otro lado de la línea

– Buenas días, quisiera hacer una consulta con la Dra. Mihara, por favor- dije, intentando sonar como alguien mayor

– Permítame un instante – "¿Y a hora qué?" pensé exasperadamente – Disculpe por la espera, ¿me podría decir su nombre y edad?

– Kinomoto Sakura, 19 años – dije lamentando por enésima vez, en el poco tiempo que llevaba despierta, el estar embarazada

– ¿El asunto de su visita? – ¡oh! ¿Porqué rayos tiene que preguntar eso?

– Estoy… em…emb… ¡embarazada! – disculpen si los sorprendo, pero es que una cosa era saberlo, y otra que lo tuviera que decir en voz alta, y este hecho hace que se vuelva un cosa absolutamente real ¡y me da pánico!

– Felicidades – me dijo con una voz sorprendida la anciana "malditos estereotipos" pensé yo

– Emmm, gracias, y ¿para cuándo tengo la cita? – pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema

– Para el próximo lunes a las 9:00, y no olvide tomar previamente mucha agua, señorita – me dijo recalcando la última palabra ¡bah! ¡A la mierda con la abuela!

– Muchas gracias – y colgué ¡A nadie le importaba lo que pasaba o pasaría con mi vida, más que a mí! Yo no iba a estar tolerado malos tratos de la gente o cualquier cosa que se les parezca, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y no porque un bebé vega en camino, signifique que voy a… ¡un momento! Algo sumamente increíble acaba de ocurrir, ¿desde cuándo el pequeño parásito dejó de serlo, para ser ahora un bebé? Algo malo está ocurriendo conmigo, de seguro es culpa del maldito embarazo ¡Todo es su culpa! Y miren, justo en este momento estoy llorando, y encima de todo ¡me voy a poner gorda como una enorme ballena¡ No acabo de entender por qué fregados la sociedad te vende la idea de que el ser madre, es una experiencia inigualable, irrepetible, extraordinaria… un momento, tienen razón: inigualable, créeme que nunca en tu vida vas a estar igual de gorda que una enorme vaca; irrepetible, no te quedan ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia – bueno, exceptuando a alguna que otra demente, masoquista o depresiva – y extraordinaria, porque esa es la mejor manera que describe tus irrazonables llantos o antojos…

_

* * *

_

Sakura, sale corriendo del baño, a la cocina ¿su razón? Se le habían antojado unos duraznos en almíbar con mucho, demasiado, exageradamente, chocolate líquido, aunque busca desesperadamente el chocolate, y de pronto se da cuenta

* * *

¡Dios! Esto sí que era nuevo, que ¿por qué lo es? Muy bien, explicaré: ¡aborrezco el chocolate! De verdad, lo odio, y ahora estoy aquí, desesperada en mi cocina, porque no tengo el estúpido chocolate que se me acaba de antojar… ¡Idea! ¡Iré al supermercado a comprarlo!

_****__**----- Shaoran -----**_

Muy bien, hoy es mi día de descanso, así que lo aprovecharé para ir por todo lo que hace falta en mi departamento, ya saben, comida, jabón, shampoo… me visto rápidamente y salgo del departamento, cerrándolo tras de mí, bajo las escalera – digo soy joven, utilizaré los elevadores, cuando sea un anciano – y me monto en mi deportivo, desearía ir más rápido pero ya saben, vivimos en una ciudad bastante poblada; llego al supermercado y me estaciono, aún es algo temprano, y encima es entresemana, así que no espero encontrar mucha gente… muy bien, veamos, la leche ya está, el café también, cereal, carne, sopa, shampoo, jabón… creo que ahora solo falta el chocolate, sí de verdad que amo el chocolate, aunque lo cierto era que me encantaba cualquier cosa que fuer dulce... en fin, justo ahora me estoy dirigiendo hacia el pasillo de chocolates, mmm deliciosos chocolates ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? Con lo serio y formal que llego a ser algunas veces, me encanta lo dulce a más no poder, de cualquier modo, he llegado a los pasillos y me he encontrado con una chica que se ha quedado embobada frente a las diferentes marcas de chocolates que hay, como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, y tiene una cara extraña, como de no saber si primero elegir alguno o comer el que esté más cerca de su alcance, me acerco a ella y la reconozco, es la chica que vi en mi última visita a Yamasaki, algo extraño, pero pueden ser casualidades, de cualquier modo, ella ya me ha visto y me ve con cara de preocupación

– Disculpa… – comenzó temerosa – ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Me encanta! – dije como un niño, por lo cual me sonrojé y ella sonrió

– ¡Qué bien! Creo que podrás ayudarme con un pequeño dilema que tengo, verás no sé cuál marca de chocolate es la mejor, y yo… bueno yo… – y entonces, se sonrojó completamente

– Ya veo, tranquila, no tienes que darme más explicaciones, pues verás, depende de qué se te antoje – comencé, y por un momento creí verla sonrojarse un poco más – si quieres algo amargo o dulce… – y así comenzamos una larga charla sobre chocolates, la cual en no sé qué momento se tornó en un "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?" y de ahí a otra conversación interesante que quedó en un "Te llamaré luego" y ahora estaba sentado en medio de mi habitación con una sonrisa, recordando los momento que pasé con Sakura… La verdad es que era una chica realmente encantadora, era cierto que era algo torcido su sentido del humor, pero al menos sabía ser alegre y optimista sin alejarse del mundo real, ella era hermosa, aunque algo impulsiva, pero bueno, sólo era eso, una chica agradable y divertida con quién pasar el rato, eso y nada más, así que yo decidí volver al trabajo y olvidarme por completo de Sakura, mira que apenas habían pasado dos días, y ya tengo toda una pila de trabajo atrasado, abro mi laptop y decido checar mi correo, sólo hay cadenas, enviadas por Meiling, mi prima, así que borro todos y pretendía comenzar a trabajar, cuando sonó mi teléfono

– Casa de Li Shaoran – contesté aburrido y de forma cansada

– ¡Buenos días! – contestó alegremente Eriol del otro lado de la línea

– Buenos días – dije pesadamente – ¿Qué quieres Eriol?

– ¿Es que acaso tu mejor amigo, no puede llamarte nada más para ver cómo estás? – dijo, a lo que yo simplemente me limité a no contestar – Está bien, tú ganas, dime ¿tienes planes para esta noche? – preguntó con demasiada curiosidad para mi gusto

– En realidad, no. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Y fue cuando comencé a sentir un poco de pánico

– Pues, tengo dos boletos para ir a la fiesta del año, y me gustaría saber, si quieres venir o te quedarás, como de costumbre – finalizó, yo medité solo unos segundos, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir, pero conociendo la insistencia de Eriol, me resigné a ir

– Está bien, te acompaño – dije con algo de pesadez – pero que quede claro que ésta me la voy a cobrar – y es que, no es que no me gusten las fiestas, pero digamos que en primera, no sé bailar, en segunda, en cada fiesta que he acompañado a Eriol, han pasado sucesos extraños, por así decirlo, – como la última vez que fuimos al *Titanium*, donde terminé en mi departamento al lado de una chica que ni siquiera recuerdo, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero realmente ese hecho no era muy frecuente – , en tercera, de seguro me dejaría solo, mientras él se iba con alguna de sus "amigas"

– Trato hecho, te veo en el hotel *Atlantis* a las 10 pm – y colgó, yo suspiré, definitivamente hoy sería una noche muy larga…

_****__**----- Sakura -----**_

¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba?! Me la pasé coqueteando todo el día con Shaoran, un chico que conocí en el pasillo de chocolates del supermercado, que al parecer, sabía mucho del tema, me invitó a tomar un café, y habíamos quedado en que nos marcaríamos luego, y es que el problema no era que le hubiera coqueteado, sino que "se me olvidó" mencionarle el pequeño, minúsculo detalle de que ¡estoy embarazada! Pero, un momento, ¿por qué me preocupo tanto, si probablemente en mi vida lo volveré a ver, además si eso sucede, no tendría problemas porque yo voy a dar al pequeño intruso en adopción, ¡y me desharé de él! Perdón, se me olvida que no todos somos igual de crueles, pero al menos volví a ser yo, mira que eso de andar llorando por estupideces, y comer como una hambrienta no es saludable, y Probablemente Shaoran Pensó que soy una loca esquizofrénica con trastornos de personalidad, combinada con una extraña obsesión por los chocolates ... ok, el drama demasiado, miro instintivamente hacia el reloj, las 6 de la tarde ... ¡las 6 de la tarde! ¡No Me va a dar tiempo de arreglarme! Iré esta noche, por convencimiento de Tomoyo a la "Fiesta del Año", ¡bah! Si por mi fuera, la mandaria al carajo, a ella ya la fiesta, pero desde que tengo al parásito, los argumentos de Tomoyo demasiado convincentes hijo, sin tomar en cuenta que mi sentido de culpabilidad ha amentado considerablemente ...

_

* * *

__Sakura, sale de su departamento, rumbo al hotel *Atlantis*, maldice por enésima vez el hecho de estar embarazada, por unos terribles mareos, pero ha llegado al hotel, y decide buscar a Tomoyo, cuando de pronto siente como alguien le toca el hombro, voltea y se sorprende ..._

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Ola a todos! Bno qmo c han xado bn, y zino tmb, ls djo aqi l new cap! qe espero y les gust, muchas grax x sus reviews! Pro spro recibir mas! jaja bno aqi les contesto:**

**cainat06:**_ jaja, pz zi tienes razon, pero veamos zi no tiene pensado un plan C, jeje, zo qe? Pro bno, muchas grax x l apoyo, y espero t gust mi fic. Saludos!_

**Nisicrita:**_ Tranqila! Qmo crees? Yo nunca le haria eso a mi qerido Shaoran! Bno, bno tal bz un poco.. emm mejor ve qmo va la historia, va? jeje Grax y saludos!_

**Ashaki**_: mmm pz tal vez lo sea, pro Sakurita lo va a adorar! jeje Grax y saludos!_

**Majo. Cullen:**_ Muxas grax! Me alegra qe t gust muxo! Nos leemos pronto y saludos!_

**Mili-imo:**_ Si, es vdd, ya hemos perdido a Sakura, pro qe se le va hacr? Pro, Shaoran solo tnia una infccion! jaja Grax y saludos!_

**SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-:** _Muxas grax! Y pz bno, es qmo acutamos hoy n dia. Saludos!_

**Blouson Der Herz**_: Jeje, tienes razon! LO VA A AMAR! jeje y pz bno ya veremos qando c entere Shao, y aunqe aqi hubo un encunetro, no creas qe es algo real, faltan muxas cosas x leer! Grax y saludos!_

**Bno, y a todos los qe leen mi fic, muxas grax! Spro m acompañen hasta l final, y si no pz ze agrad su tempo! Saludos!**


	4. ¿Nuestra primera noche juntos?

_**"Dulce destino"**_

_**Capítulo 4. ¿Nuesrtra primera noche juntos?**_

_****__**----- **_Sakura _**-----**_

– ¡Eriol! – grito al ver a quien había sido mi amigo de la infancia

– ¡Sakura! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Tú en una fiesta? ¿Será este el fin del mundo? – dice de manera sarcástica, a lo que yo simplemente ruedo los ojos

– No lo creo, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre – y le sonrío, de verdad que estoy contenta de verlo, hace más de 5 años que no sé de él, desde que se fue a Inglaterra

– Y tú la misma de siempre, dime ¿qué tal te ha ido? – pregunta

– Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, escuela, escuela y de vez en cuando, ya sea por alguna tontería o simplemente porque se les antoja, un regaño de mis padres, fiestas, en realidad no ha cambiado mucho la cosa… y ¿tú? – no, no pienso mencionar al pequeño parásito

– Lo mismo: fiestas, la oficina, sexo…todo igual – dice con la estúpida sonrisa que siempre lo ha caracterizado, insisto en que la tiene tatuada, o simplemente es un gran estúpido, aunque de esos hay muchos en el mundo, justo como el idiota que me embarazó… mi amigo y yo seguimos platicando de banalidades, y de pronto comienza a sonar mi celular estrepitosamente

– Kinomoto al habla – contestó de manera indiferente

– Sakura, se me ha hecho tarde y estoy atorada en un embotellamiento vehicular – me dice Tomoyo calmadamente

– Ok, te espero – y colgamos, Eriol no sé a dónde rayos se ha largado, tampoco es que me importe mucho, sé cómo es, así que probablemente esté coqueteando con alguna chica, en fin, me deshago rápidamente del tema, y me entran ganas de una cerveza, voy hacia la barra, la pido y la tomo, pero ¡me sabe horrible! Así que hago lo que desde hace un mes, es algo así como mi deporte olímpico: salir corriendo a vomitar al baño, aunque ésta vez es un poco más complicado, porque no sé donde está exactamente, choco con alguien, pero no le doy importancia, y diviso la puerta del baño de mujeres

_****__**----- **_Shaoran _**-----**_

He llegado al hotel, donde es la dichosa "Fiesta del año", pero no he bajado del auto, ¿razones? Tengo muchas, pero la principal es que tengo más ganas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza que de estar ahí, en fin, camino con gran pereza hacia la recepción, entro y veo que no hay mucha gente, diviso a lo lejos a Eriol, platicando animadamente con una pelirroja, qué raro – nótese el sarcasmo –, y empiezo a vagar por los alrededores, cuando de pronto alguien choca estrepitosamente contra mí, no repara en el hecho y yo tampoco, busco algún lugar tranquilo, simplemente para poder relajarme, y encuentro un pequeño balcón, desde aquí puedo observar la vida nocturna de Japón, millones de luces…

– ¡Vaya! Pero si es el gran Li Shaoran – dice una conocida voz

– Y tú el estúpido que me embarcó en esta fiesta – digo a manera de reproche a Eriol

– ¡Vamos Shao! No está tan mal la fiesta, ni las invitadas ¡ah! Por cierto, quisiera presentarte a alguien… – intenta decirme, pero yo lo interrumpo antes de que acabe

– No Eriol, basta de tus "presentaciones", sabes que no soy sociable, es más estaré encantando de la vida si me dejas solo y… – pero eso no me funcionaría

– ¡Ah, no! Shaoran, no tiene nada de malo conocer personas, además a quien quiero presentarte es igual de anti-social que tú, de hecho creo que se parecen en muchas cosas, bueno, no realmente, pero de que son marginados sociales, lo son – y Eriol da media vuelta – Si me permites, en un momento regreso – y sin más se marchó –dejándome con la palabra en la boca y una tremenda rabia

* * *

_Sakura sale algo mareada del baño, y se dirigía hacia la barra, cuando de pronto Eriol la toma del brazo y la "convence" de ir con un amigo, aunque claro que Sakura no sabe la sorpresa que le espera…_

* * *

_****__**----- **_Sakura _**-----**_

– Te dije que regresaría pronto – dice Eriol con un dejo de burla en su voz, a la persona que estaba dándonos la espalda ¡ah! Y con su estúpida sonrisa, otra vez… – Bueno Shao, mira, no sé tú, pero aquí y creo que también en China, para que dos personas se puedan presentar, tienen que estar frente a frente – y entonces el chico se da la vuelta, y en ese mismo instante, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, dejándome sin la capacidad de reaccionar, y sólo lo hice en el momento que Shaoran pronunció mi nombre

– Sakura… – y creo que iba a mencionar algo más, pero cerró repentinamente la boca

– Shaoran – digo en un susurro apenas audible, y un poco recuperada de mi estado de idiotez, aunque para ser sincera, últimamente es mi único estado

– ¿Cómo rayos se conocen? – escucho decir a un confundido Eriol, pero, ni Shaoran ni yo, dimos señas de querer contestar, y sin más se marcha

– Sakura ¡qué gusto verte! – dice Shaoran repentinamente y de una manera muy entusiasta

– Igualmente, Shaoran – contesto en el mismo tono, sin darme cuenta

– Y emm… ¿qué haces aquí? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿vienes sola? – dice sorprendido, a lo cual yo solo lo miro de manera extraña, y él se pone ligeramente rojo

– No lo sé – digo riéndome – Lo que pasa, es que mi mejor amiga me suplicó que la acompañara, y ella no aparece – digo recordando a Tomoyo, que sólo se estaba aprovechando de mi "estado" para convencerme de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana – y ¿tú?

– Pues, algo similar, vengo con Eriol, pero… por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces a Eriol? – me pregunta muy interesado, y de pronto, me siento en un interrogatorio policiaco, donde mi único crimen ha sido querer chocolate, y no es que yo hubiera estado en uno…

– Lo conozco desde hace mucho, nuestros padres hicieron un acuerdo de negocios e íbamos en la misma escuela, aunque él estaba dos grados más arriba que yo, y ¿tú? – ¡Vaya! Parecía que la única pregunta que se permitiría hacer esta noche, sería esa

– Trabajamos en la misma empresa desde hace algunos años – dice encogiendo los hombros – ¿quieres entrar al salón? – pregunta

– Sí, bueno en realidad, sólo a la barra, después podríamos regresar – anuncio y lo tomo de la mano, en un intento de guiarlo hacia la barra, cuando de pronto siento un terrible, maldito y enfermizo mareo, y casi caigo, de no ser porque Shaoran me sujetó por la cintura

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunta de manera preocupada

– Sí, es sólo un mareo, estoy bien – digo intentando sonreí, pero creo que sólo hice un mueca

– ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – me pregunta mientras regresábamos al balcón

– Por favor – digo un poco más calmada, y agradeciendo que se fuera, porque alguien tiene que pagar por esto, y ese alguien aún no ha llegado, así que tendré que llamarle

– Daidouji – contesta Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea

– Maldita perra, te juro que si no llegas en cinco minutos, vas a pagarlo muy, muy caro – digo en un tono de voz escalofriante, que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer

– Tranquila, bebé – me dice burlonamente, y yo sólo ruedo los ojos ante la mención de mi nuevo apodo – Esto, ya está afectando tu estado emocional, y mira que ya está bastante jodido, y qué decir del mental, aunque, bueno, en realidad, eso no es culpa del pequeño, sinceramente, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar – dice maliciosamente

– Y no lo estás, así que deja de joderme, no sé, atropella a alguien – digo de malhumor

– Créeme que me gustaría, pero eso, sería una mentada, es demasiado caro hacer algo así – dice dando un suspiro

– Como si te falta el dinero, digo bien podrías limpiarte el maldito trasero con billetes –

– Tú también, así que no me andes con esas jaladas, de verdad Sakura, esto del embarazo te está afectando seriamente, llego en diez minutos – y cuelga, dejándome con un tremendo coraje, pero en este mismo instante no puedo detonarlo, ya que, Shaoran ha llegado.

_****__**----- **_Shaoran _**-----**_

Me encuentro en la barra, pidiendo un vaso de agua, y noto como varias miradas están sobre mí, pero no le doy importancia, nunca lo he hecho, me dan el vaso, y me dirijo hacia el balcón

– Sakura, aquí está el vaso – le digo entregándoselo

– Gracias – y sonríe, aunque noto un poco roja su cara

– ¿Ya te encuentras bien? – le pregunto un poco preocupado, sólo un poco

– Sí, descuida, esto me pasa a veces, pero nada grave – y comienza a tomar el vaso de agua, a pequeños sorbos

– Está bien, ¿quieres entrar? – vuelvo a preguntar, aunque la verdad estoy rogando porque su respuesta sea no

– La verdad, no, bueno podemos hacerlo si deseas… –

– No, estamos bien, a decir verdad, no me agradan tanto las fiestas – confieso y ella comienza a reír a estruendosas carcajadas, que son tan contagiosas que también comienzo a reír como un enfermo mental

– ¿De qué te reías? – pregunto una vez que estamos calmados

– Pues, te va a parecer bastante estúpido pero, me di cuenta de que ambos detestamos las fiestas, y de que hemos sido arrastrados a una por nuestros amigos, y justo en ese momento imaginé a Eriol y a Tomoyo, atándonos a una cuerda y arrastrándonos literalmente – y en ese momento yo también lo imaginé y la verdad, se veía bastante cómico, que comencé a reír de nuevo, a lo que Sakura me acompañó unos segundos después, y así pasamos toda la noche, diciendo tonterías, y conociéndonos un poco más, y me enteré de que Tomoyo Daidouji, era su mejor amiga, la cual nunca se presentó a la fiesta, en fin, cuando nos dimos cuenta, eras las tres de la madrugada, así que decidí dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento del hotel, y llevarla a su departamento en su auto, no era ser tacaño, al contrario, yo debía pagar el importe de estacionamiento al otro día, pero no importaba, a lo que ella se resistió un poco, pero digamos que logré "convencerla", el trayecto a su departamento era fácil, y de hecho yo pasaba diario por el lugar, fuimos platicando animadamente hasta que llegamos, y me invitó a pasar con la excusa de darme un café, y yo acepté, y así nos quedamos platicando dos horas más, y justo cuando me iba, Sakura me dijo algo… extraño, por así decirlo

_****__**----- **_Sakura _**-----**_

– Shaoran, ¿quieres quedarte? – pregunto tímidamente, esperando su respuesta, que no llegaba, y entonces agregé – No creas que quiero acostarme contigo, es simple cortesía, además no puedo acostarme con nadie – digo sarcásticamente, cosa que a juzgar por su cara, no entendió

– No es eso, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no sé, sería extraño, es decir, prácticamente nos acabos de conocer, y… – y por primera vez, quedamos envueltos en un silencio incómodo

– Está bien, como quieras, yo sólo lo decía para ser cortés, digo ya es muy tarde y eso, pero está bien, si no quieres – digo con una voz que sonaba dolida, con la esperanza de convencerlo

– Está bien, no quiero ser grosero, pero… – y entonces pongo una cara de perrito triste a la que nadie se ha resistido, ni siquiera mis padres – Tú, ganas me quedó

– Gracias – le digo con una sonrisa – no quería estar sola, ven –le digo y lo tomo de la mando, guiándolo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, que por primera vez iba a ser ocupado por una persona que no fuera Tomoyo, por cierto, esa maldita me las va a pagar – Aquí te quedarás, las pijamas están en el segundo cajón del armario ¿necesitas algo? – le preguntó, esperando que su respuesta sea no, la estancia del parásito en mi cuerpo es muy cansada

– No, así estoy bien – me dice con una resplandeciente sonrisa que me deja estúpida (sí, mas) y reacciono sólo por un pequeño mareo, nada grave

– Bueno, me voy a dormir, despiértame si necesitas algo – y cierro la puerta tras de mí

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertence.**

**¡Volví! Jaja, bueno sé que a la mejor tienen ganas de asesinarme, tal vez ni se acuerden de mí, pero en fin, yo sólo vengo a decir, que con esto de las vacaciones y los virus roba laps, y la entrada a la escuela, pues... me desaparecí, pero ya volví, jeje, bueno, espero que les guste este cap, y prometo actualizar mis otros fics, y ya saben la letanía, así que solo dire: Review! Quiero muchos! Jaja, toda exigente... Cuidense. Los quiero!**

**Nisicrita: **_Jeje, no te preocupes, me encantó lo que escribiste, y reí demasiado con la parte de "ya tengo un intruso en mi ser no puedes crear otro" jaja, mmm y para serte sincera me diste algunas ideas, jaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos!_

**La criticona: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, y te agradezco lo que dijiste, de cómo se enterará Shao que pronto será papi, pues eso me lo guardo, jeje, y no sé, Eriol hace bien de promiscuo, jaja, bueno espero que te guste este cap, aunque es diferente a los otros, no sé quería un momento Sakura/Shaoran, no Sakura/Parásito, jaja. Saludos!_

**Ashaki: **_Verás, por esa frase se me ocurrió el cap, bueno la parte de Sakura, pero qué te puedo decir? Y pues obviamente matará por el pequeño parásito, y tambien por chocolate, jaja, bueno, espero que te guste el cap, nos leemos. Saludos!_

**Mili-imo: **_Gracias por el ánimo, y si Sakura es cruel, pero qué se le va a hacer? y claro, quien no ama el chocolate? Bueno, Sakura lo hará pronto, cuidate, espero sigas leyendo mi fic. Saludos!_

**Blouson Der Herz: **_Pero POR QUÉ TE ESTA CAYENDO MAL SAKURA? Será porque odia al pequeño parásito...no se, tal vez, y claro que es posible adorar a Shaoran cada día más, yo lo hago... jaja, bueno y lo de comporbar si es o no el papi, pues ya verás, jaja, y LO SIENTO! Me tardé siglos en publicar el cap, y no hay excusas! Bueno, espero te agrade mi fic. Saludos!_


	5. Maldita Noticia

_**"Dulce destino"**_

**_Capítulo 5. Maldita noticia_**

_****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__**----- **_

Un ruido se oye a lo lejos, y cada vez se ha incrementado más así que, rendida, decido levantarme a contestar el maldito teléfono que lleva sonando mínimamente 10 minutos, pero justo cuando me dispongo a tomarlo, entra la contestadora, y yo me preparo para escuchar, adormilada, la voz de Tomoyo, pero la voz de ésta ha cambiado, bastante para mi gusto

– Kinomoto Sakura, sé que estás ahí, así que más te vale que contestes el jodido teléfono, antes de que corte tu cuenta bancaria y estés llorando afuera de la oficina de tu padre – la voz me despertó de golpe, más que enojada estaba impactada, ¿ahora qué carajo había hecho? No he provocado ningún escándalo, ni he faltado a ninguna de las supuestas "reglas" que me imponían, ¿así que cómo tiene el descaro de llamarme y más aún de reclamarme cosas inexistentes?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nadeshiko? – levanto furica e inconscientemente el teléfono

– Mira, Sakura, sé que no estás acostumbrada a los buenos modales, pero podrías decirme mínimamente madre, pero como sea, no he hablado para meterte en regla, lo he intentado por más de 17 años, hablo para que me expliques lo de tu embarazo – y es cuando me quedo muda, de verdad no esperaba que ella lo supiera

– Justo como lo pensé, ¿creíste que serías capaz de escondérnoslo? ¡Por Dios Sakura! ¿De verdad, nunca has entendido que eres figura pública? Todo este tiempo había creído que fingías que no te importaba nada, pero realmente no entiendes el concepto de "fama", ¿verdad? – y yo no sé qué decir, no es como si realmente me importe lo que piensa o diga Nadeshiko, pero no recuerdo haber visto alguna cámara o periodista cerca de mi residencia, ni de la casa de Tomoyo, ni nada, es decir ¿cómo carajos se enteró?

– Nad…madre, ¿acaso contrataste a algún reportero? – es lo único que se me ocurre responderle

– De verdad no cambias con el tiempo, Sakura, prende en este mismo instante la televisión y sintoniza cualquier canal de espectáculos – ordena impetuosamente, y yo hago lo que me dice

_Nuestra invitada "especial" del día de hoy, Miyu Izumi, quien tuvo la amabilidad de informarnos sobre el embarazo de Sakura Kinomoto, la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el dueño de los hoteles *Stars!", y de la famosa diseñadora, Nadeshiko Kinomoto… _– dice, quien yo deduzco que es, el presentador del programa ¡Con un maldito carajo! Ahora entendía todo, esa perra mal nacida, era la recepcionista del Hospital de Tokyo, lo sabía porque hace una semana había sido el chequeo del parásito, y bueno, a resumidas cuentas, a Chiharu le había sorprendido demasiado, pero había dicho que "el bebé estaba perfectamente" ¡Diag! ¿Por qué todos se refieren a él como si fuera un encanto? ¡Que lo carguen ellos! Pero Chicharu, casi me estrangula cuando le dije mis planes para el gusano

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_– Y bien, Sakura, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar? – preguntó muy entusiasmada Chiharu_

– _Eso no es cosa mía, sus padres tienen que decidir eso – dije sin rodeos y fríamente_

– _Explícate – me ordenó_

– _Pues que, como no va a ser mío, porque una vez que salga yo lo voy a dar en adopción, su nombre no es de mi incumbencia – dije sinceramente, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, vi a Chiharu furiosa, sin rastro alguno de amabilidad_

– _¿Qué rayos te sucede, Sakura? ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos, o es que sencillamente es por rebeldía hacia tus padres? No puedes dejar a un ser indefenso, a su suerte, eres tan egoísta – y sentí cómo una chispa de furia encendía todo mi ser_

– _Mira Chiharu, esto no lo hago por egoísmo ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es como si realmente me importara lo que digan mis padres, es sólo que no puedo tenerlo ahora, y lo que voy a hacer es por su propio bien, ¿crees, que si de verdad lo quisiera, lo dejaría a su propia suerte? ¡No, Chihcaru! Creí que me conocías mejor, sé qué tan egoísta o insensible puedo llegar a ser, pero eso va más allá de mis límites, y créeme que si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer, no sé, mínimamente para quererlo, lo haría, pero es muy difícil, y sé que es mi error, y soy una estúpida por ello, pero no puedo dejar que él, sufra por mis acciones, yo sé qué es sufrir el rechazo de tus padres, y créeme que no dejaré que él lo sienta, y… – y se me quebró la voz en ese mismo instante, y creo que lloré como nunca en la vida, supuse que era el embarazo, pero tal vez no, sé que digo que me importa un bledo lo que le pase a él, y que no me afecta el haber quedado embarazada, pero sí lo hace, lo hace porque no sólo me jodí la vida, sino que se la jodí a alguien que ni siquiera lo entendía, joder, ¡que no siquiera existe!_

_Chiharu se quedó consolándome un poco más de rato, hasta que me di cuenta de lo ridícula que era la escena montada, y me calmé._

_Dos meses, eso tenía de embarazo._

----------------------- _Fin flashback _-----------------------

– Muy bien, Sakura, debido a los recientes hechos, tu padre ha decidido qué es lo mejor para ti, ya que tus facultades mentales no te lo permiten, y quiere verte mañana en su oficina – suelta mi madre, y yo sigo sin poder decir ni pío, porque si hay algo en este mundo que me asuste más que Tomoyo, ése sin duda alguna, es Fujitaka, es un bastardo maldito que lo único que le importa son sus negocios, su automóvil y Nadeshiko, en ese mismo orden, y sólo, cuando Touya y yo provocamos algún escándalo o demasiado jales, recuerda que existimos; y digamos que lo que he hecho, no es como muy común en una "digna heredera", pero al diablo con él, aunque para serles sincera, esto me empieza a causarme un poco de pánico, creo que estoy obligada a quedarme con el parásito de por vida…

– Ni creas que voy a dejar que me obligue a… – pero alguien toca a mi puerta

_****__****__**----- **_Shaoran _****__**----- **_

Prendo la televisión para ver qué cosas nuevas han sucedido en el mundo desde la semana pasada y es cuando recibo una noticia. La noticia impactante, que mi cerebro no logra procesar: Sakura, quien no sólo es la heredera de una de las empresas más grandes de Tokyo, está embarazada ¡y no ha sido capaz de decírmelo! ¡Pero, que…! A ver Shaoran, respira, vamos, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… ¡bah! ¡Al demonio! Esto no está funcionando, es que no puedo creer que Sakura no haya sido capaz de decirme tal noticia, se supone que tenemos una amistad, ¡por Dios! Estas dos últimas semanas, prácticamente he vivido en su casa, que porque se siente sola, que porque ya es muy tarde para que me vaya a mi casa, que porque Tomoyo la asustó con alguna broma sin sentido, ¡y es que no puede ser! Me ha contado hasta sus más retorcidas y extrañas ideas, como cuando me dijo que sería muy buena idea que hubiera un sándwich de chocolate con cerezas y fresas y un poco de lechuga; también me ha contado sus más grandes desventuras, como la que vivió con Yukito Tsukishiro, ¿y se le olvidó mencionarme el pequeño, ligero y minúsculo detalle de que está embarazada? No podía, simplemente no podía, aunque tampoco entiendo por qué me tiene tan conmocionado la noticia, generalmente no me pondría mal por este tipo de cosas, pero es que con Sakura me pasan las cosas más extrañas, no sé la razón y tampoco estoy muy seguro de querer averiguarla, simplemente quiero hablar con ella, y pedirle una explicación, razonable de ser posible, sobre el por qué de su silencio, así que tomo mis llaves y busco una chamarra, y justo en el momento, alguien toca el timbre.

– Buenas días, Señor Li Soy Kokone Chitobi. – dice un policía con la placa en la mano

– Buenos días – contesto algo molesto

– Disculpe la interrupción, pero en el bloque departamental de junto, ha ocurrido un homicidio, así que si permite, ¿dónde estuvo la noche anterior? – pregunta directamente el policía

– Estuve en una reunión de negocios, hasta tarde – contesto algo impaciente

– ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar su coartada? –

– Eriol Hiiragizawa, la recepcionista del hotel *Stars: _Platino_*, y supongo que las cámaras del lugar –

– Ok, por último, creemos que el responsable del crimen es un residente de este bloque departamental, así que tenemos una orden de tomar sus huellas digitales – y saca una orden, junto con algún polvo y una tipo hoja blanca, yo extiendo las manos en respuesta, y él hace su trabajo

– Muchas gracias, Señor Li – y se retira del lugar, yo cierro la puerta y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como me es posible, Sakura me tiene que explicar muchas cosas.

* * *

_Shaoran sale de su departamento, acelera tanto como le es posible por el tránsito, se dirige hacia la casa de Sakura, quien, sorprendentemente vive a escasas 10 cuadras de él._

* * *

_****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__**----- **_

– Ni creas que voy a dejar que… – y alguien toca a mi puerta, así que no termino de decirle a mi madre el gran insulto que se me ha ocurrido, y quien quiera que sea me las va a pagar

– … – abro la puerta, y dejo caer el teléfono de la sorpresa, es Shaoran, y por la cara que trae, lo sabe, ¡oh, mierda! ¡LO SABE! Es la única persona, con quien todavía podía ser como ralamente soy, sin tapujos, y sin que me echara en cara lo estúpida que era por estar embarazada, y ahora lo sabía. Lo hago pasar, sin quitar mi cara de pesar y dolor.

– ¿Sakura? – pregunta en un tono molesto, joder, sí que lo sabe

– Sí, dime – contesto yo con la voz firme, lo aprecio demasiado y lo quiero, pero no por eso, voy a dejar que me intimide

– ¿Se podría saber, por qué no me has dicho que estás embarazada? – suelta y yo siento mis manos temblar ligeramente

– No pensé que fuera algo relevante – contesto con simpleza y a él parece molestarle mi respuesta

– ¿Qué no pensaste que fuera algo relevante? Sakura, de verdad tu cerebro no funciona del todo bien, es una persona lo que va a nacer, no algún bicho extraño – dice, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la mención del apodo que le he otorgado, bueno, uno de tantos… aunque mi favorito, sin duda alguna, es parásito

– Lo sé, pero si de cualquier manera, no me quedaré con él, ¿para qué hacérselo saber a todo el mundo? Sólo sería generar un escándalo, como en el que estoy metida justo ahora, y créeme que eso no me agrada, es estúpido – y él abre los ojos como platos

– ¿Cómo que no te quedarás con él? ¿Qué rayos planeas? –

– Pues, no sé, ¿lo obvio? ¿Darlo en adopción? Como tengo tantas opciones… – de verdad, ¿es idiota? ¿O sólo finge serlo?

– ¿Estás loca? ¿O simplemente eres insensible? ¿Cómo se te ocurre planear semejante idiotez? – ¿Yo idiota? Bueno, sí tal vez un poco, pero en dado caso, si hubiera una competencia de idiotas, él me ganaría

– En primera, no soy una insensible, y en segunda es muy mi bebé, como para que tú o los demás decidan por él, se supone que yo soy la madre, y yo decido lo que más le convenga, y créeme que lo que menos le conviene es que yo esté con él – pero cierro en seguida la boca ¿desde cuándo era Mi Bebé y desde cuando Yo era la Madre? Empiezo a creer que Shaoran tiene razón y que soy idiota, y que mi cerebro no funciona del todo bien, tal vez tenga algún gusano en la cabeza que se come de poco a poco todas mis neuronas, dejándome vacía en el cerebro y diciendo idioteces como las que estoy diciendo justo ahora.

Shaoran guarda silencio, mientras me observa con detenimiento, para finalmente soltar un suspiro, y me abraza, cosa que yo correspondo, pero creo que mi fuerza se ha metido en este asunto, porque lo siento demasiado cerca de mí, y por alguna razón extraña de la vida, del destino, Dios, o quien sea que controle el universo, se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, sosteniéndome la mirada, y de pronto siento sus labios rozar los míos, lo que se convierte en un beso, lento, que poco a poco va cobrando fuerza, y a mí dejándome sin aire…

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertence.**

**¡Hola! Jaja, bueno, pues uno por aquí acordandose de que tiene fics que escribir, jaja, no, no es cierto, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo, sí, es mi únca excusa, ¡ah! y por cierto, ¡que impacientes son!**

**_- Bueno, que tú, no eres exactamente una obra a la paciencia_**

**- ¡Hey! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Yo no te he hablado!**

**_- Lamento decepcionarte, pero casualmente vivo en tu cabeza..._**

**- Ok, ok. Bueno como iba diciendo... tranquilos, ya sabrán cómo será eso de que Sakurita se entera de que Syao es el papi de su parásito, por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de que Saku, está cambiando? ¡Genial! Jeje, pero bueno, en este cap hay que darle créditos especiales a *MANI*, ya saben con lo del homicidio, que muy futuramente sabrán para qué fue eso, bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen muchos reviews! Saludos!**

**_- ¡Oh. sí! Se me olvidaba pedirles una disculpa, porque esta pequeña torpe, no avanza nada con las hisotrias, por si no lo sabían, la concepción que tiene del mundo es lenta, en serio, ¡lenta! Así que si tienen ganas de patearla, no se culpen, es reacción normal_**

**- ¡Hey! Más respeto que soy tu creadora!**

***Jean y _Mani*_**

* * *

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-:** _Jeje, no te preocupes nena, me agrada bastante el hecho de que te guste mi fic, ¡mil gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que me acompañes hasta el finalito de esta fic, que no se cuando será, pero tendrá un fin, jiji, bueno cuidare, y de nuevo muchas gracias!_

**La criticona: **_Gracias por darme tu opinión, es verdad le falta fuerza, pero en el cap anterior, de hecho no estaba planeado, solo quería un momento algo íntimo, pero espero que este cap haya mejorado, aunque creo que no tiene tanta gracia como los anteriroes, pero es que Sakurita tiene que entender que va a tener un parásito, emm, digo bebé, jiji, espero sigas este fic, Cuidate!_

**Girls Sweeping: **_Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste este cap, Cuidate!_

**lfanycka: **_Gracias por el apoyo, y pues sí tiempo al tiempo, o más bien a mi inspiración, pero creo que ver caps de SCC, la regresa, jiji, espero que te guste este cap, Saludos_

**Mili-imo: **_Ya sabes, Saku es multifacética, y claro ella dijo dormir, por cierto, y alo dijo Mani, soy desesperante, pero es que sino creo que será muy rara... jeje, bueno espero te guste el cap, Cuidate!_

**Blouson Der Herz: **_No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, además yo también me tardo en comprender, jeje... ¡Claro que van a haber besos y conflictos! Ya verás, tú solo espera amix, jeje, bueno espero te guste este cap, y no he mencionado a Eriol ni a Tomoyo, lo sé, pero es que la cabeza de Sakura está muy ocupada con su parásito- bebé, jeje, Cuidate mucho!_

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **_Gracias, por los ánimos para seguir publicando, espero te guste este cap, y lo sigas leyendo, Saludos!_

**Y a todos lo que no dejan reviews, muchas gracias de todas formas ¡Se les agradece!**


	6. Cosas inevitables e inexplicables

_**"Dulce destino"**_

**_Capítulo 6. Cosas inevitables e inexplicables_**

_****__****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__****__**-----**_

Un beso. Exactamente, sólo es eso: un beso, que no significa nada o tal vez sí, pero no lo suficiente, aunque eso no importa, porque Shaoran sigue aquí, besándome y profundizando el contacto, con sus manos en mi cintura y las mías enredadas en su cabello, no tengo tiempo para pensar, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que pensar, mi mente comienza a nublarse, y confundo la realidad con la fantasía, pero ¿qué más da? Al fin y al cabo, Shaoran es lo único que me importa, y él está aquí dejando besos húmedos por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, pero… una duda cruza por mi mente, al mismo tiempo que él recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos: ¿por qué lo hace? Es decir, soy su amiga, y estoy metida en un lío muy gordo… tal vez sea por lástima, porque dentro de mí crece un pequeño parásito y él lo sabe… y pensando eso, decido deshacer nuestra unión

– Shaoran no es necesario que hagas esto, sé que mi vida se está yendo al carajo y que mis padres van a estar jodiéndome con tanta mierda, pero no es necesario que me hagas sentir mejor – suelto finalmente

– ¿De qué rayos hablas Sakura? – me pregunta y pone una cara de confusión

– De esto que estás haciendo, sé que tal vez mi vida es un desastre pero no la considero algo por lo que tengas que sentir lástima… aún – digo mostrando una sonrisa impecable

– Eres imposible Sakura – me dice con algo de molestia

– Vamos Shaoran, es demasiado obvio, soy tu amiga, y te acabas de enterar que mi vida está hecha un desastre, es natural que intentes hacerme sentir mejor, aunque ésta no era la mejor forma, lo que me importa a mí es… – pero soy interrumpida por un muy, demasiado molesto Shaoran

– Sakura, ¿de verdad piensas que casi… que te besé por lastima? ¿Sólo por eso? – me pregunta, y viendo su estado, será mejor que conteste ya

– Pues sí, ¿por qué otra cosa lo harías? Soy tu amiga, tú lo has dicho, y creo que no soy tu tipo, no soy ni modelo, ni nada que se le parezca, simplemente soy Sakura Kinomoto, aunque claro, también podrías estar haciéndolo por… – y no puedo acabar de decir lo que mi mente mecanizó, es demasiado asqueroso, aunque es una posibilidad…

– Shaoran… ¿tú…no estás haciendo esto por interés, verdad? – pregunto algo preocupada

– ¿Sakura, para qué querría yo tu dinero, si mi familia es dueña de más de la mitad de los medios de comunicación de este país? – me responde y yo me quedo en estado de idiotez, creo que éste es mi estado natural, pero, ¿desde cuándo el mundo giraba tan rápido? Bueno sí, desde que me enteré del pequeño parásito, pero que mi único amigo fuera dueño de los medios de comunicación, era todo un caso, ¡habría que leer más seguido las revistas de chismes!

– Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? – digo totalmente confundida, y con todas las posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido a mi pequeño cerebro, agotadas

– Porque… bueno, exactamente no lo sé, pero creo que mereces a alguien que te quiera, que cuide de ti y de tu bebé, que te proteja y que esté para ti siempre – dice al mismo tiempo que agacha la mirada, y yo trato de procesar toda esa información

– Entiendo – digo después de un largo silencio – quieres ser mi mejor amigo, como Tomoyo, aunque está claro que tú serías mucho más dulce y tierno – le digo con una sonrisa y él me mira como si fuera de otro planeta, aunque tal vez lo sea...

– No, Sakura, no quiero ser tu mejor amigo, quiero ser… lo que intento decirte es que… – y por fin, alza la mirada, aunque lo que estoy viendo en ella es algo peligroso, algo que me asusta

– Lo que intentas decir, es que quieres rebasar todos los límites de la amistad conmigo, ¿cierto? – y con una pizca de esperanza, ruego a todos los santos habidos y por haber, de que no sea así…

– Sí – contesta firmemente, tanto así que doy un paso atrás

– Shaoran, no sé si sea lo más correcto, prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, obviando el ligero hecho de que estoy embarazada y que tú no eres el padre – objeto pero de nuevo tiene esa mirada ¡mierda!

– Sakura, quien sea o no el padre de tu bebé me importa un cáchuate, lo único que yo te pido es que lo intentes y me des una oportunidad, sólo eso – dice y precisamente esa mirada es la que revoluciona mi mundo, y entonces todo cambia…

_****__****__****__**----- **_Shaoran _****__****__**-----**_

Un nuevo día se asoma por mi ventana, y yo, perezosamente, me muevo un poco para que el Sol no me golpeé en la cara, pero este ligero movimiento es el que me hace estar más consciente de la realidad, y buscar instintivamente el reloj, las 8:30, ¡demonios! Tengo que pasar por Sakura a las 9:00 ¡y yo ni siquiera me he bañado! En mi intento de salir rápido de la cama, me enredo torpemente con las sabanas y caigo al suelo estrepitosamente ¡genial! ¡Esto no me pasaba desde la secundaria! ¿Y todo por qué? Porque el acelerado de Shaoran Li, decidió en una milésima de segundo seguir sus instintos, verán después de que ayer me enteré de que Sakura estaba embarazada, una extraña furia se apoderó de mí, y fui corriendo hasta la puerta de su departamento, exigiendo alguna explicación valida e interrumpiendo su charla por teléfono, debo admitir que la "razón" que me dio por su silencio, a primera vista, me pareció descabellada, idiota e insensible, porque mira que querer dar a su bebé en adopción no era una señal de que estuviera sana mentalmente, pero después de que me explicó sus razones y la vi en su papel de madre, lo comprendí todo, comprendí por qué me convencía de lo más absurdo, y por qué me sucedían las cosas más extrañas con ella, tan simple y sencillo, que no lo vi… yo me había enamorado inevitablemente de ella, y al comprender todo, hice lo más lógico que le pareció a mi cerebro hacer: besarla, aunque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Sakura lo tomaría como lástima hacia su situación, pensé que tal vez me golpearía o me respondería, así de sencillo, pero, por enésima vez desde que la conozco, olvidé que estaba hablando de ella, la única mujer de la cual no he podido predecir ni el más mínimo de sus movimientos, así que tras aclararle que no era lástima, a su inestable cerebro se le ocurrió que, tal vez, quería ser su mejor amigo y cuidarla, así que haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, intenté decirle lo que realmente quiero y siento por ella, al principio no lo tomó demasiado bien, pero después de un momento me dijo que se acababa de dar cuenta de que era algo inevitable y lo intentaría, con la condición de que no la presionara, y así es como llegamos al día de hoy, donde estoy al mil por hora, para no llegar tarde y poder ir con su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, sabrá Dios qué tipo de hombre es, aunque creo que no ha de ser tan malo, porque aunque Sakura habla pestes de él, su voz adquiere un tono más suave y cariñoso, casi dulce, pero sólo casi.

Cierro la llave del baño apresuradamente y me envuelvo en una toalla, me pongo unos jeans color mezclilla y una playera verde con mi chamarra de cuero negra, no me da tiempo de desayunar, y salgo de mi departamento.

* * *

_Shaoran se sube rápidamente a su auto, para tratar de llegar a tiempo al departamento de Sakura, su ahora novia, y conduce con muy poca precaución pasándose más de un semáforo en alto y causando alboroto, pero ¿qué más da? Si lo importante es llegar con ella…_

* * *

Llego y estaciono mi auto, subo rápidamente las escaleras y en el proceso consulto mi reloj, justo a tiempo, toco el timbre de su departamento y espero pacientemente a que me abra, y nada, pasan cinco minutos y vuelvo a tocar, dos veces seguidas, Sakura abre la puerta, murmurando algo que no lo logro entender

– Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí? – me pregunta con sorpresa claramente reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda

– Pasa que, debes ir a hablar con tu padre y ya es tarde, aunque claro, podemos seguir discutiendo el tema aquí – le digo evidenciando el hecho de que no me ha dejado entrar

– Lo siento – y se hace un lado para dejarme pasar – pero creo que te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras, yo podía ir sola, estoy embarazada no inválida o idiota – y sonrió ante su protesta, a lo que ella me contesta con un puchero, y yo le doy un ameno beso en los labios

– ¡Ja! – suelta de pronto y yo me desconcierto un poco ¿a qué rayos se debió eso?

– Lo siento – me dice al ver mi cara de confusión – es que pensé que todo había sido un sueño, ya sabes – y entonces comprendo todo, Sakura tenía un grave problema, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía si lo que había pasado había sido real o sólo lo había soñado

– Entonces, doy por hecho que sueñas conmigo – y se ruboriza y me da un ligero golpe en el hombro

– Que no se te suba a la cabeza – me dice al tiempo que capturo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

– Descuida – y entonces la vuelvo a besar, pero este beso es diferente, es más tierno y dulce que el de ayer, es simplemente más sincero

– Está bien, entonces deja me baño y… – y en menos de 0.2 segundos Sakura desaparece de mi vista, sé que fue corriendo al baño por las terribles nauseas que le ocasiona el embarazo, ahora que lo pienso, soy un completo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de las principales señales de su estado: nauseas, vómitos, antojos de lo más extraños, mareos…

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta

– Sí, todo bien, como siempre – contesta aún dentro, y en cuestión de segundos abre la puerta – iré por mi bata para bañarme, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, ya sabes – me dice sonriente y dirigiéndose a su cuarto y después al baño

Creo que lo mejor será que comience a preparar el desayuno, sé que Sakura no ha desayunado y encima yo tampoco, sin tomar en cuenta la mala nutrición que tiene, así que comienzo a revisar qué cosas comestibles tiene: huevos, mermelada, jamón, pan de caja… parece que cuenta con todo, lo mejor será hacer huevos, tostadas de mermelada y jugo de naranja.

He terminado justo de hacer el desayuno, cuando Sakura aparece en mitad de la cocina vistiendo una playera algo holgada con un pantalón de mezclilla

– Huele bien – me dice con una sonrisa – como siempre

– Gracias – le contesto, Sakura siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que cocinaba, y así comenzamos a desayunar, hablando de trivialidades y me pude dar cuenta de que Sakura estaba nerviosa, lo sabía porque la conocía, aunque ella es una excelente actriz, a mí no me engaña y sé que está nerviosa

– Tranquila Saku – le digo abrazándola – sé que todo saldrá bien, y ella simplemente me sonríe y me corresponde el abrazo, antes de comenzar a subir sus maletas al auto, ella presentía que nos tendríamos que quedar unos días en casa de sus padres

– ¿Oye Shaoran? – me pregunta repentinamente

– Dime –

– ¿Dónde están tus maletas? – buscando alrededor del auto, aunque claro que nunca las iba a encontrar, en mi tarea de salir rápidamente de mi departamento, se me olvidaron por completo

– Sakura, ¿te importaría si pasamos a mi departamento? – le pregunto

– Claro, sirve que al fin lo conozco – me contesta con una sonrisa

* * *

_Ambos chicos se montan al auto, aunque ésta vez Shaoran conduce con toda la precaución del mundo, no olvida el estado de su acompañante, así que tardan más de lo normal en llegar, pero al fin lo hacen_

* * *

_****__****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__****__**-----**_

El camino a casa de Shaoran se me hace extrañamente familiar, creo que ya he estado por aquí, aunque no recuerdo haber visitado algún local con Tomoyo, en fin, llegamos al departamento de Shaoran y casi puedo jurar que yo ya lo he visto

– Bien, hemos llegado – me dice al momento que me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar del auto

– Es… lindo – me limito a decir, subimos en silencio las escaleras y de verdad que todo es muy familiar, las escaleras, los pisos… nos detenemos frente a un puerta, en la cual se lee _No. 405_, saca unas llaves de su pantalón y abre

– Pasa – me dice y yo obedezco impetuosamente, observo todo a mi alrededor, simplemente es un vago recuerdo, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y es entonces cuando algo acapara toda mi atención: un extraño reloj en forma de pergamino chino, sofisticado y elegante, ese pequeño detalles suscita todos los recuerdos que comienzan a correr lentamente por mi mente, claro yo ya había estado en el departamento de Shaoran, hace dos meses…

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Jeje, ya ven los muertos sí vuelven a la vida! jaja bueno, pues uno aquí pasando a dejar otro humilde capítulo de este fic, esperando, deseando y rezando que lo lean y les agrade, porque creo que la mayoría tiene como ganas de golpearme por media hora, o al menos mandarme muy... emmm lejos, sé que tal vez, la mayoría se esperaba que Saku descubiera de una manera más mmm emocionante¿? quien es el padre de su bebé, pero, volviendo al mundo real, creo que lo más correcto y viable era que ella recordara todo, al fin y al cabo, SIEMPRE, y estrictamente recalco, SIEMPRE! recuerdas todo, después de una borrachera, tarde o temprano pero lo haces... jeje bueno, volviendo al cap prometo que el descubrimiento de Shao de que es el padre, según yo, será más emocionante! jeje, creo que el cap quedó muy cursi pero pienso que así tendrá un poco más de forma, sin más adorable gente, espero me digan qué piensan del cap y si soy un total y rotundo fracaso como intento de escritora...**

_**- LO ERES! **_

**- A callar, y yo que tú no opinaba, tú y mi cerebro se las ingenienan para que se me ocurra alguna qu otra idea retorcida**

_**- No es cierto, si a ti se te ocurren es por todas las cosas que piensas, si eres una cerda**_

**- Pero yo te inventé, así que me debes la vida y respeto**

_**- Pero eres medio idiota, así que técnicamente no te debo de respetar**_

**- Mira, tú, voz en mi cabeza...**

_**- Bla, bla, esto durará, así que me despido en nombre de nuestro intento de escritora, cuidense!**_

***Jean y _Mani_***

* * *

**La criticona: **_Hola! jeje, bueno pues espero que en este cap hayan pasado más sucesos relevantes, ya sabes, trate de alargarlo pero soy un asco y sólo logre una mendiga hoja de más en word ¡¿puedes creerlo?! jeje, espero que te guste este cap, y espero tu opinión también, cuidate!_

**Sweeping Girl: **_jeje, bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado este cap y como ya dije, trate de alargarlo un poco más, pero no pude! bueni, bueno, espero no haberte desepcionado con cómo quedó la escena de Shao y Sakur, pero espero te guste y sigas leyendo! Cuidate!_

**CCH.91226: **_En primera, muchisimas gracias! Me alegra sobremanera que te agrade mi fic y lo hayas leido, la parte de Saku y Tomy, pues no sé, bueno yo no llevo la amistad que tienen ellas en el anime con mi mejor amiga, así que me pareció interesante tranferir un poco de eso a ellas, en segunda espero no haberte defraudado con el cómo descubrió Saku que el papá de su bebé es Shao, y sí él ya aceptó que está enamorado de ella, aunque la castaña sigue en veremos... jeje considero que va a haber revolucionoes en la personalidad de los personajes, sobre todo en Shao, y pues sí, alguien tomará represalias, yo no quisiera ser la recepcionista! Y por último, para no hacer más largos los reviews que los cap, jeje, don Fujitaka es todo un caso en la vida de Saku, espero y te agrade la continuación de este cap, y el mismo, bueno, me despido y saludos, cuidate!_

**cainat06: **_una mega disculpa! jeje, de verdad no quise dejarte con la intriga, simplemente fue accidental, no sé, me pareció el final mas apropiado, jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap, y no haberte decepsionado con la continuación, pero tranquila habrá una noche incontrolablemente pasional...pronto...jeje bueno, nos leemos proximamente y cuidate!_

**lfanycka: **_gracias, gracias y un millón de gracias! por los ánimos y porque te haya agradado mi fic, espero no haberte defraudado demasiado, y sigas leyendo mi fic, saludos, cuidare y muxos besitos!_

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: **_jeje, aloha!! no, no, quien entiende a las mujeres¿? una que las quiere devolver a su días de infancia y se lo reclaman!! jaja, no te creas nena, qué bueno que te haya gustado el cao pasado, y de verdad espero que te agrade este, porque tengo el presntimiento de que me van a querer colgar o que dejaran de leer el fic, que de verdad espero que no, digo a mí si me gustó (pero soy la escritora...jeje), bueno para no seguir con mis lamentaciones, me despido, y espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

**Mili-imo: **_bueno, creo que al fin, llegó el momento que tanto esperabas, sólo espero que no me quieras golpear por lo simple y sencillo que fue, pero, mi imaginación no da para más, jeje, aunque ya prometí que el descubrimiento de Shao será más emocionante, jeje, bueno espero y leas este cap, y te guste, Saludos!_

_**Y a todos los que no dejan reviews, que deberían, jeje, muchas gracias por su apoyo y seguir leyendo mi fic! Cuidense!**_


	7. El comienzo de algo eterno

_**"Dulce Destino"**_

**_Capítulo 7. El Comienzo de Algo Eterno_**

_****__**----- **_Shaoran _**-----**_

Sakura me estaba asustando, demasiado, ella había entrado tranquilamente en mi departamento, algo insegura, pero al llegar a la sala, su vista se había fijado en el antiguo reloj que mi abuela me había dejado al morir, una joya, pero que para mí, era lo último que me quedaba de ella, su recuerdo; creí que preguntaría o diría algo, pero simplemente sus piernas colapsaron en una milésima de segundo, así sin más, y yo, casi automáticamente, fui tras ella, alcanzando sólo a tomarla por la cadera e impidiendo su caída

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado

– Sí, fue sólo un mareo y… nada importante – digo con un intento de sonrisa que acabó en una mueca extraña

– ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? ¿Es por el emb…? –

– ¡NO! – me dice alterada y ¿preocupada? – No, todo está bien, ¿quién dijo algo del embarazo? Nadie, ¿ves? No tienes que mencionarlo, no es algo que tenga que ver contigo, no… – y dice mil y un habladurías que no logro entender del todo

– Tranquila, Saku, ¿por qué te sobresaltas tanto? – le pregunto con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros

– Estoy bien, es sólo que el par… embarazo me alerta un poco, pero nada importante, ósea, no es como si tú fueras el padre – me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ante lo mencionado una imagen se forma en mi cabeza, bueno, es más como si recordara algo difuso y confuso, como si las palabras dichas por Sakura, debieran tener un significado más profundo que el de una simple broma, no le doy mayor importancia, porque ahora mi prioridad es ella

– Bueno, ¿quieres un poco de agua? – le pregunto al momento en que la siento en el sillón

– Sí, y… ¿tienes chocolate? – me pregunta algo sonrojada y no logro entender por qué pregunta, digo, por los chocolates nos habíamos conocido, por lo que en mi casa el chocolate era algo así como religión

– Sabes que sí – le digo sonriéndole, al tiempo que me dirijo a la cocina, y tomo un paquete de chocolates y un vaso de agua, regresando a tiempo para algo muy común en la vida de Sakura, al menos desde que está embarazada, esos terribles mareos que le provoca su bebé

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto cuando me he asegurado de que está pisando tierra firme y no a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo

– Sí, ya sabes…Shao…baño… – por inercia la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo corriendo al baño, donde la deposito suavemente en el suelo, y cierro la puerta tras de mí, escucho ruidos que prefiero ignorar

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto como por cuarta vez en lo que va del día

– Sí, sólo, ¿me podrías pasara mi cepillo de dientes? Está en mi bolso – y así me dirijo hacia la sala nuevamente y tomo un pequeño, diminuto, bolso negro, que no me había percatado que Sakura llevaba, y se lo doy

– Aquí está – y vuele a cerrar la puerta

– Listo, podemos irnos – me dice al salir del baño

– OK – y tomo su delicada mano entre las mías, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, pero algo que no me espero es la reacción de Sakura, que me toma por la nuca y me "obliga " a profundizar el beso, el cual sube de nivel, aumentando la temperatura y la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, y por alguna extra razón, me encuentro encaminando a Sakura rumbo a mi habitación, entre caricias que van creando una atmósfera algo extraña, donde coexisten el amor y el deseo, de una manera desenfrenada y deliciosa. Caemos a la cama de manera estruendosa, y el último rayo de razón cruza mi cabeza

– Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto? – le pregunto, tratando de separarla un poco de mi cuerpo, pero sólo un poco

– Por supuesto, después de todo, no es como si esto fuera algo nuevo – dice en casi un murmullo, pero no le tomo importancia, esto era lo que estaba esperando desde… bueno, desde que la conozco, digo soy hombre, y Sakura no me fue indiferente desde un principio, la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era la mismísima reencarnación de la diosa Venus, pero decidí respetarla por sobre todas las cosas, y ser su amigo…

* * *

_Shaoran comienza un camino de besos por el rostro de Sakura, deteniéndose en su boca donde deposita un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, con un destello de amor, Cosa que despierta una extraña sensación en el interior de la castaña, orillándola a acortar aún más la distancia existente entre ambos cuerpos, correspondiendo al beso otorgado de una manera apasionada, y muy a su pesar, con una chispa de amor... poco a poco las prendas de ambos comienzan a perderse en algún punto de la habitación, quedando expuestos el uno al otro, Shaoran comienza a descender lentamente por el cuello de Sakura, depositando varios besos húmedos, hasta detenerse en su pecho derecho, donde comienza a dar suaves besos para después succionar el montículo rosado que se le presenta, mientras que con la otra mano daba caricias al otro, haciendo que la oji-verde suelte numerosos suspiros y algunos gemidos, el castaño sonríe complacido y sigue su recorrido hasta llegar a su vientre, en el cual se detiene y comienza a besarlo tiernamente, casi con adoración, Sakura sólo sonríe ante tal gesto, y en su mente comienzan a formarse imágenes de ella, Shaoran y, por primera vez en su fuero interno, Su Bebé, pero éstas son interrumpidas porque el castaño ha llegado hasta su intimidad, donde puede sentir su aliento, y poco a poco comienza a sentir la lengua del castaño introduciéndose en ella, con movimientos suaves que con un ritmo lento comienzan a ser más firmes y profundos, haciendo que experimente por todo su cuerpo una oleada de placer, mientras que los movimientos de Shaoran comienzan a volverse frenéticos, dando paso así al estruendoso orgasmo_

_- Shao...Shaoran... - es lo único que es capaz de articular Sakura, mientras que su cuerpo se tensa por los espasmos de placer_

_La castaña se incorpora lentamente, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y maliciosa, obligando a Shaoran a acostarse sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajas sobre él, y lame lentamente el lóbulo de su oído derecho, musitando suavemente y con la voz cargada de pasión, un "Es mi turno" para después comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos y mordisqueando levemente su pecho, cosa que dejo sin aliento al castaño, sigue su recorrido hasta llegar hasta su bien dotado miembro, comienza a darle suaves y tiernos besos, y empieza poco a poco a introducirlo en su boca, besándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, el castaño estaba envuelto en un mar de placer y de su boca sólo se escapaban suspiros y gemidos que incitaban a Sakura a seguir, comenzando a hacer sus movimientos frenéticos, provocando la culminación del estruendoso orgasmo que recorría el cuerpo de Shaoran, y tragándose la semilla que emanaba de él…_

– _Sak…Sakura – trata de decir el castaño con la respiración entrecortada – te quiero ¿sabes? – termina de decir con la respiración más pausada_

– _Sí – dice algo temerosa y después de una pausa dramática añade – creo que yo también te quiero – y sin más vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, ofreciéndole una maravillosa vista de su cuerpo, quedándose así, sin hacer nada, simplemente admirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el castaño decide cambiar de posturas, por lo que se incorpora lentamente en la cama, toma delicadamente de los hombros a la chica y de un momento a otro, ella está debajo de él, se besan tiernamente pero el beso comienza a subir de intensidad y se torna pasional y el deseo es algo visible en la mirada de ambos chicos, Shaoran comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura: su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, estando seguro de que no se cansaría en la vida de estar así, haciéndole el amor eternamente a ELLA, no importaba que estuviera esperando un hijo que no era suyo, no importaba por el simple hecho de que ella ya era SUYA, vuelve a los labios de la castaña donde deposita un beso lleno de amor y adoración, el cual ella corresponde con los mismos sentimientos, ya no le importaba sentir todo lo que sentía hacia el chico, ni importaba que él empezara a sentir amor por ella, al contrario, caía en cuenta de que necesitaba que él le siguiera profesando el mismo amor, y si era posible, que sí lo era, que se intensificaran esos sentimientos, que pudieran construir algo tangible, algo indestructible; el castaño comienza a adentrarse poco a poco en su delicado cuerpo, con movimientos lentos y pausados, haciendo que suelte varios suspiros y uno que otro gemido, busca desesperadamente los labios de su novio, y comienza a besarlo de manera acelerada, despertando toda la pasión y lujuria aún dormida dentro del chico, quien comienza a hacer más rápidos y continuos sus movimientos, con un ritmo delicioso y sofocante, la ojiverde comienza a sacudirse por los espasmos de placer que recorren su cuerpo, y que la previenen del estruendoso orgasmo_

– _Shao…Shaoran – grita su nombre entre gemidos y la respiración entrecortada, mientras que los movimientos del castaño, comienzan a volverse frenéticos– Sak…Saku – grita él de igual manera cuando el estruendoso orgasmo recorre su cuerpo, sus movimientos se acompasan, y la respiración de ambos se tranquiliza, quedándose abrazados y sin romper su unión_

* * *

_****__**----- **_Shaoran _**-----**_

– ¿Todavía quieres ir con tu padre? – le pregunté pícaramente con una sonrisa

– Bueno, no quería desde un principio, pero ahora… – me responde en un tono malicioso y con su hermosa sonrisa, nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes más, pero no es de esos incómodos, como los que tienes en el inevitable café de las mañanas después de una noche de sexo con alguien desconocido; no, es un silencio agradable, tranquilo y relajante, me agrada, y mucho, no me imagino estar con alguien más de esta manera

– Shao, no es como si esto me incomodara o no me gustara, pero emm, tú sabes una tiene necesidades biológicas inevitables, así que ¿podrías pararte? – me dice con las mejillas sonrosadas y en un tono infantil, algo contrastante, considerando la posición en la cual nos encontramos…

– Claro, lo siento, cielo – ante la mención de esta palabra ella se queda paralizada unos instantes – Lo siento, si no quieres… - intento disculparme

– No, está bien, es sólo que es extraño, nadie nunca me ha dicho así, ya sabes – me dice con un tono de voz tranquilo y con una linda sonrisa torcida, yo sólo asiento con la cabeza y salgo de su interior de poco a poco, arrancándole un gemido con tal acción, se incorpora rápidamente en la cama, toma mi playera del suelo, y se la coloca, cubriéndose así gran parte del cuerpo, comienza a caminar hacia el baño, mientras yo me incorporo también en la cama, e intentando levantarme

– Hazme el favor de no levantarte – me grita desde el baño

– ¿Por qué? – le contesto sumamente confundido

– Todavía no quiero volver a la realidad – me responde bajando su tono de voz, por lo que me vuelvo a recostar sobre la cama, y de un momento a otro, ella entra de nuevo en ella, buscando mi pecho, mientras yo me aferro con fuerza a su cintura, pegándola más a mi cuerpo, comienzo a sentir cómo mis parpados me pesan cada vez más y se comienzan a cerrar involuntariamente, dejando en mi mente en claro que mañana, sería un día muy largo...

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertence.**

**Bueno, bueno, ya ven, los muertos regresan del más allá, jaja, ok, aquí les dejo este capi, recien salidito del horno, bueno, de mi lap, jeje, y esperando les guste, sé que está corto para todo el tiempo que deje de escribir (2 meses?...) pero como sabrán, bueno si leyeron "Bella", tuve una etapa algo depresiva, y cuando me decidía a escribir este cap, pasaba algo funesto, como que Saku perdía al bebé o que Syao la abandonaba o... bueno cosas por el estilo, jeje, y así que me dio la gana de hacer un lemon, algo pervertido, pero bueno modesto al fin y al cabo, así que dejando todo este embrollo de lado, espero que les guste este cap, y tatatan!! (imaginen unos adorables redobles de tambores...!!) estoy de vacas!!! Así que, como ya saben que soy demsaido lenta para escribir algo trascendente en un solo cap, pues tratare de subir 3!! Un reto para mí!! Pero ustedes lo valen!! Bueno sin más me despido y MANI¿? bueno es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, la extraño!! jaja, regesará pronto, cuidense!! Muaksss!!**

_***Jean***_

* * *

**Ashaki:** _Ola!! jaja, bno pues sí en el cap pasado Sakura descubrió la maliciosa verdad!! jeje, espero qe sigas mi historia para qe descubras como se enterara Syao d qe pronto sera papi!!! Saluditos!!_

**mili-imo:** _sí, eso d abrir la cuenta a mí tampoco m sale a veces, pero bno qé se le va a hacer? jaja, pues espero qe t haya gustado este cap, y que sigas leyendo mi historia, Saludos!!_

**Sweeping Girl:** _gracias, muchas gracias!! Sí, por fin la peqeña dramatica, recordó con quién se acostó, sólo falta que él lo descubra, jeje, nos leemos!! Saludos!! _

**lfanycka:** _qe bueno qe te haya gustado!! y por supesto la seguire y estara terminada algun día, siempre y qando no me vuelva a dar alguna etapa extraña!! jaja, cuidate muxo!! Saludos!!_

**cainat06:** _jaja, sí, yo pienso que varios pensaron qe m lo saqué de la manga, pero no, en el primer cap, espesifiqué o por lo menos mencioné qe no recordaba con qien se habia acostado, sólo qe la había "pasado bien!", jaja, bueno espero te guste este cap, nos leemos y cuidate!! Besos!!_

**paolac78: **_jeje, ya ves, toda una monería mi historia (bueno, eso creo...) gracias, muchas gracias!! Espero qe leas este cap, digo dsps de meses a uno se le olvida qé ha leido, Saludos!!!_

_**Y a todas esas personitas adorables y maravillosas (sí, estoy de cursi, ni modo...) que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, muchas gracias!! Aunque unos cuantos reviews más no le hacen daño a nadie... jeje, adiós, nos leemos muy pronto!! Cuidense!!!**_


	8. Un encuentro esperado y atrasado

_****__****__****_

"Dulce Destino"

**_Capítulo 8. Un encuentro esperado y atrasado_**

**_____----- _Sakura ___-----_**

Me acomodo entre los brazos de Shaoran y él automáticamente me toma por la cintura y me aferra a él casi de manera posesiva, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, yo sólo sonrío ante su actitud y siento cómo el sueño empieza a invadir mi mente…

Abro los ojos lentamente al sentir cómo algo quema mi piel, y me doy cuenta de que NO es mi habitación, comienzo a asustarme un poco pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi mente y me sonrojo levemente, hasta ese momento siento la opresión que hacen los brazos de Shaoran a mi cadera, ¿en serio pasamos toda la noche así? Me río de mi tonta pregunta y me giro para ver la cara de Shaoran, una linda sonrisa está pintada en sus labios, y por laguna extraña razón, eso genera en mí una sensación de felicidad, no le doy importancia a ello y le planto un casto beso en los labios para intentar levantarme, pero sus brazos me oprimen un poco más, aunque delicadamente

– Tú no vas a ningún lado, tú eres MÏA Sakura – dice entre sueños y en un tono posesivo

– Entonces tú harás el desayuno, y ni creas que te daré una segunda oportunidad, eso me haría una desquiciada y masoquista, bueno, todavía más, y no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente para nuestro hijo – digo de manera divertida, pero él abre los ojos como platos, y parece que quiere decir algo, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho, está de más decir que fue estúpido, idiota, incoherente, inoportuno, aterrador e incluso irónico, ¿por qué irónico? Por dos razones: una, la que se supone no quiere volver a la realidad soy yo, y soy la primera en recordar que está embarazada; dos, no siquiera he aceptado abiertamente que es mi, emm… bueno, ya saben, MI cosa, y ya le estoy imponiendo a Shaoran, aunque es su culpa y aún no es de su conocimiento, la responsabilidad; es como si le estuviera diciendo: _"Shaoran, ¿ves la cosa que crece dentro de mí? Pues bueno, tú contribuiste a su formación, y ya que estamos algo así como enamorados, ¿por qué no nos casamos, y lo criamos? Ya sabes, como un plus" _¡NO! ¡Así no son las cosas! Bueno, al menos no fuera de mi cabeza… Me apresuro a decir algo, ya que parece que él sólo va a abrir y cerrar la boca

– Lo siento, no quise decir eso, no es tu responsabilidad ni nada, es que es temprano, y por las mañanas digo cosas absurdas, ya sabes, como en esos programas de radio en las mañanas, donde cantan canciones ridículas y la gente participa para ganar un sandiwch de jamón con queso y mermelada – le digo tratando de justificar el por qué de mi sentencia

– No me molesté, Sak, es sólo que me sorprendí, no creí que fueras a aceptar tan pronto – me dice con una sonrisa triunfal y… un momento, ¿de qué rayos habla? ¿Qué se supone que acepté?

– Mmm, Shaoran, ¿me podrías explicar qué se supone que acepté? – le pregunto en un tono preocupado y asustado

– A qué criemos juntos al bebé - ¡Dios! Esa palabra no me gusta, y de sus labios suena un tanto extraña... pero que aliviada me siento, pensé que había aceptado matrimonio o algo así, no me malentiendan, pero es que, la verdad, la idea de unirme eternamente a alguien, dista muy lejos de ser romántica, al menos para mí, créanme que le encuentro más romanticismo a que una persona se suicide por otra, a que vivan felices para siempre, o infelices, el "para siempre" es el que no me agrada

– Ah – me limito a decir, al mismo tiempo que me acurruco de nuevo entre sus brazos, dijo "criar juntos" no "vivir juntos", ¿qué no?

– ¿No ibas a preparar el desayuno? – me pregunta con una sonrisa torcida

– ¡NO! Te dije que no te daría otra oportunidad, y tus artimañas no funcionan conmigo – contesto decidida

– ¿Tú crees? Entonces, te debiste ver ayer, caíste rendida – me dice divertido y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, de esas que quieren decir, ¡chúpate ésta!, vamos las que pones cuando tienes a tu mejor amiga comiendo de la palma de tu mano, haciendo todo lo que a ti se te viene en gana, sólo porque la grabaste teniendo sexo en los baños de la escuela, con una persona que no es Eriol, su novio, ¡já! ¡Eso le pasa a Tomoyo por dejarme plantada!

– Te prometo que no ocurrirá la siguiente vez – le digo y siento cómo toda la sangre se me sube a la cara por lo antes dicho

– ¿Ah, no? Ya veremos – me dice al tiempo que pone una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces me gira y se coloca encima de mí, comenzando a lamer mi oreja, desciende por mi cuello y pregunta

– ¿Sigues segura de que no caerás? – ¡Maldición! Esta es la razón por la cual no hemos salido de aquí en tres días seguidos, mi padre debe estar furioso…

– Absolutamente – le digo en un tono que puede ser calificado como normal, todavía soy consciente de lo que hago, da suaves besos a mi cuello, que poco a poco se tornan húmedos, comienzo a descolocarme un poco

– ¿Y qué tal ahora? – pregunta de nuevo, al momento que besa suavemente uno de mis pechos, mientras que con una mano comienza a hacer delicada presión en mi pezón del pecho contrario, pero sin más me suelta y comienza a lamer y morder mis pechos, lo suficiente para hacerme perder la razón y deshacerme en suspiros

– ¿Ves cómo no te puedes resistir? – me pregunta una vez que vuelve a mi boca

– Algún día lo haré – contesto, besándolo de manera desesperada, con hambre y con furia – Pero… aún… así… tú prepararás el desayuno – agrego con la respiración entrecortada y con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia, él vuelve a besarme y pone una mueca de fingida molestia, yo opto por acurrucarme un poco más en sus brazos, con la intención de dormir lo que resta del día, pero él se levanta repentinamente

– ¡Oye! Es temprano, vuelve aquí – le digo con un puchero

– Lo siento, linda, pero quieres que prepare el desayuno, ¿no? – ni hablar que se pare, yo no pienso cocinar

– Está bien, pero después nos volveremos a meter a la cama – digo con derrota

– Eso estaría bien, pero yo creí que la próxima vez te resistirías – me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que me ponga más roja que una manzana

– Yo no quise… - trato de arreglar el pequeño malentendido

– Lo sé, es sólo que te ves adorable sonrojada… en serio, Sak, no puedes evitar eternamente a tu padre, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él, ya comenzó a cancelar tus tarjetas, no dudo que venga a buscarte o mandar a alguien que lo haga – Vaya, eso es muy cierto, pero conociendo a Fujitaka, no mandará a nadie a por mí, sé que si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, aunque tiene razón, todas mis tarjetas están canceladas y no puedo moverme sin ellas

– Lo sé, es sólo que… es extraño, hace años que no hablo con él… y no recuerdo cómo es eso… – le digo sinceramente, y es que, ¿qué más le podía decir? Hace tres años que me salí de casa, era todo un infierno convivir con esos extraños, con ellos, "mis padres"… fue increíble cómo pasaron de ser mis ídolos a ser la cosa más dañina que había existido para mí, de ser las únicas personas a las cuales les confiaría mi vida ciegamente, a ser unos completos extraños, pero ya no había nada que hacer y dudo seriamente que exista alguna solución ahora, y siento cómo una pequeña lagrima desciende por mi mejilla, ¡maldición! Por eso evité tanto tiempo hablar de ello, siquiera pensarlo, y de repente viene Shaoran y todo mi mundo está al revés ¿por qué?

– Descuida, todo estará bien – me dice con ternura y limpiando la lágrima caída, esa frase ha de ser un hechizo, encanto o algo así, porque me la repite todo el tiempo, tal vez con la vana esperanza de que la crea

– Da igual – me limito a responder, mientras él se dirige hacia la cocina, yo voy hacia el baño con parsimonia y aún somnolienta, me encierro en el cuartito y comienzo a contemplar mi figura en el espejo, sólo tengo tres meses y la _cosa_ ya se empieza a notar, pero en fin, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Lavo mi cara con agua fría, y es extraño, todo los días que me la he pasado aquí no he sentido nauseas ni mareos ni nada por el estilo, es como si al pequeño intruso le agradara estar con su padre, ¡demonios! Debo dejar de decir cosas como ésa, Shaoran NO es su padre, sí, él puso la otra mitad, pero no es responsable de él, ni de mí, sí, somos novios, pero él se puede desentender de todo el asunto…

_****__****__**----- **_Shaoran _****__**-----**_

Me encuentro aquí preparando el desayuno para Saku y para mí, es increíble que hayamos pasado todos estos días encerrados, pero es tiempo de terminar con el paraíso, Sakura tiene que ir a ver a su padre y hablar, y yo como buen novio y padre tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien los dos, creerán que estoy loco, y sí bueno estar con Sakura te afecta, ¿creen que no? Enciérrense con ella cuatros días seguidos, y después díganme si su cerebro sigue funcionado correctamente… no, es broma, pero realmente no me importa si el bebé que lleva dentro es mío o no, yo simplemente quiero estar con ella, y sé que ella incluye al pequeño, así que ni hablar, yo cuidaré de los dos y trataré de ser todo lo que ha sido mi padre conmigo… en fin, más me vale que termine pronto estos hot cakes, porque últimamente el apetito de mi novia ha ido en aumento

– Saku, ya está – grito desde la cocina y comienzo a poner la mesa, pero después de unos instantes ella sigue sin hacer acto de aparición, así que me dirijo hacia nuestra habitación, pero tampoco la encuentro, me dirijo al único lugar posible en el que se puede hallar a estas horas de la mañana: el cuarto de baño, toco suavemente la puerta y pego el oído a ella, Sakura no contesta pero sólo se oyen unos silenciosos sollozos, por lo que no dudo ni dos milésimas de segundo en entrar

– ¿Qué sucede linda? – le pregunto en un tono suave y calmado, en un intento por no sonar tan preocupado

– No lo sé – me contesta sollozando con más fuerza y alzando su rostro, dejándome ver todas las lágrimas que se deslizan en él

– ¿Por qué lloras? – vuelvo a insistir

– ¡Te dije que no lo sé! – me dice en un tono molesto y creo que algo enojada ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa ahora!

– Está bien, ya está el desayuno – le digo y salgo del cuarto de baño, creo que lo mejor es que está sola por el momento

– Shaoran, lo siento. No sé qué demonios me sucedió, es sólo que… ¡maldición! ¡No tengo la menor idea! Sólo estaba contemplándome en el espejo, cuando de pronto me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, acompañadas con una melancolía que no sé de dónde ha salido, y luego cuando me preguntas qué me sucedía, sólo sé que no tenía ganas de hablar – me dice minutos después de que ha llegado a la cocina, pero con una sonrisa tan radiante, que estoy dudando del incidente, pero está pidiéndome disculpas, sino creería que estoy paranoico o algo así

– Descuida, Sakura, está bien – le respondo con una sonrisa para que no se sienta culpable por más tiempo, después de todo está embarazada, hay que joderse, ¿no? Se sienta en la silla situada frente a mí, y le aproximo el plato, pero en seguida su cara comienza a convertirse en una de asco, ¿y ahora qué?

– ¿Qué sucede Saku? – le pregunto lleno de confusión

– Es que… me dan asco los hot cakes, ya sabes, el embarazo y todo eso del movimiento hormonal, honestamente los amo, pero ahorita me resultan bastante repulsivos – me explica con simpleza y de manera despreocupada

– Está bien, te prepararé otra cosa – le digo e intento levantarme, pero ella me toma de la mano y me impide tal acción

– No, yo lo haré, descuida – y se levanta, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, y la veo sacar huevo, cajeta y cátsup, ¿qué jolines piensa hacer? La sigo observando de manera incrédula, mientras ella comienza a freír los huevos, agregándoles un poco de cajeta, se sienta de nuevo frente a mí y es entonces cuando les agrega la cátsup

– No preguntes, sólo sé que así se me antojo – me explica en el momento que se percata de mi cara de asco e incredulidad, decido comenzar a comer, evitando siquiera verla por el rabillo del ojo, terminamos con el tiempo justo para arreglarnos y comenzar el viaje hacia Kyoto, el lugar donde vive el señor Kinomoto

* * *

_Sakura y Shaoran comienzan a preparar, por tercera ocasión, lo necesario para su estadía en la mansión Kinomoto, evitando cualquier contacto entre ellos, porque bien podrían hacer esperar el viaje un día más. Una hora más tarde, Shaoran empieza a subir sus maletas al auto, hasta que termina, y ambos se suben al mismo._

* * *

_****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__**-----**_

Nerviosa, así me siento, pero también angustiada, disgustada y no lo sé, mis sentimientos son confusos y contrarios, pero no me pueden culpar de sentirme así, voy a hablar con mi padre, después de tres largos años de silencio, sino es que más, sinceramente no recuerdo cómo era hablar con él, y menos de algo tan serio y grave, al menos para él, como lo es mi embarazo, sé que es delicado y probablemente tenga ganas de matarme, pero sólo es por el escándalo y vergüenza que le estoy haciendo pasar, por manchar la reputación de el apellido Kinomoto, sí, sólo es por eso, no porque realmente le importe mi vida y los errores que cometo en ella, sé que nunca le ha importado, y cuando era pequeña procuraba mantenerme entretenida con costosos juguetes, y fingía cuando era necesario interesarse en mí, fue muy duro descubrir que mi vida era una mentira, pero en realidad eso no me dolió, lo que me dolió fue saber que los seres que más me "amaban" sólo lo fingían, que nunca les había importado y que prácticamente lo hacían por la sociedad, y ese fue el día en el que me prometí que yo nunca haría algo semejante, es por eso que pretendía dar en adopción a la _cosa, _yo no pretendía conservarla sólo porque en los medios comenzarían a hablar mal de mí e inventar chismes, ya saben, pero Shaoran me convenció de lo contrario, recuerdo cada palabra exacta que dijo

_------ Flashback -------_

_Estaba acostada en la cama, tenía un leve mareo pero nada que pudiera dramatizar, sólo trataba de resolver qué haría realmente con el parásito, no me importaba terminar con él, pero no me dejaría Tomoyo ni Shaoran, aunque éste último tampoco me dejaría abandonarlo, me dijo que eso sería peor que abortar, y no lo sé, pero es que siendo sincera, yo no lo quería, bueno sí y no, acepto que me había encantado la idea de que Shaoran, mi novio, fuera el "padre" de la cosa, pero yo no quería perder mi libertad, no es ser egoísta, bueno sí, en parte sí, pero tampoco quería ser para el pequeño parásito lo que mis padres han sido para mí, yo no quiero que de un día para el otro me vuelva una completa extraña para él, y simplemente quiera alejarse tanto como le sea posible de mí, tal y como yo lo he hecho con mis padres, sé que no es lo mismo y que tal vez sólo estoy siendo dramática, pero ya les dije, me da pánico ser una mal ejemplo para la cosa…_

– _Cariño, ¿en qué piensas? – me preguntó de pronto el castaño, haciendo que me despierte del estado de trance en el cual me encontraba_

– _Pues… ya sabes, lo que haré con la cosa, emm… digo bebé – y dije esta última palabra en un mal tono_

– _Sakura, no te quiebres la cabeza con ese tema, no es necesario que tomes una decisión ahora, hay tiempo todavía, y sinceramente creo que es muy apresurado para siquiera pensarlo – me dijo en su tono reflexivo que me hizo perder la paciencia sin motivo alguno_

– _Shaoran, eso ya lo sé, pero es que entiende que todo esto es muy difícil para mí, no me agrada el hecho de que me hayan impuesto una decisión, sé lo que me dijo el doctor, pero mis padres no dejarán que yo atente contra la vida de esto, no ahora que ha salido a la luz pública, pero sé que no sólo será eso, casi estoy segura de que me obligarán a casarme, sólo porque estaría manchando el apellido Kinomoto, estoy harta, siempre es lo mismo el apellido, la sociedad, el qué dirán, pero nunca se han sentado a preguntarme qué es lo que realmente quiero, si estoy de acuerdo siquiera con sus decisiones, no, simplemente soy otro títere en su vida – dije esto con la voz entrecortada, ¿qué mierda me sucede? Yo me prometí no volver a llorar por ellos, y Shaoran sólo me abrazó en silencio, mientras yo seguía llorando amargamente, en un intento vano de expulsar todo el dolor que se había acumulado en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo, como si con eso todos los malos recuerdos se fueran a borrar de mi memoria_

– _Sakura, sé lo duro que es sentir toda esa presión, mi madre es igual, pero yo tengo la suerte de que mi padre no lo sea, él se preocupa más por cómo nos sintamos que por lo que dirán los demás, y por eso yo te aconsejo, que si tú te sientes de esa manera, sola abandonada, incomprendida, no dejes que la persona que existe dentro de ti también lo sienta, tú has probado la más amarga de las mieles, no dejes que alguien más se pase la vida preguntándose si fue sólo un error matemático y jamás debió haber existido, has algo por él ahora que puedes – me susurro suavemente al oído, analicé cada una de sus palabras, y por un momento quise ser egoísta, comencé a preguntarme si era realmente justo, que si yo había pasado por todo eso, se lo evitara a alguien más, pero pronto caí en cuenta de que nadie en el mundo debería sufrir el rechazo de sus padres, era algo y muy duro, por demás de doloroso, entonces fue cuando lo decidí, el pequeño parásito se quedaría conmigo_

– _Tienes razón, Shao, lo quiero – dije en un susurro, todavía incrédula de la decisión que acababa de tomar_

– _Tranquila, mi amor, no te asustes, después de todo, para eso estoy yo contigo, no es necesario que lo hagas sola – me dijo a modo de apoyo, al percatarse del pánico que había en mi voz_

_------ Fin Flashback ------_

Levamos una hora de camino, y sé que aún faltan más, pero para no sentirme más ansiosa creo que lo mejor es que duerma

* * *

_Las horas pasan lentamente, al menos, así lo siente Shaoran, mientras Sakura duerme plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto, pero es despertada por el ambarino, que la mueve suavemente, para informarle que han llegado a su destino, y es en ese preciso instante que Sakura se vuelve un manojo de nervios._

* * *

_****__****__**----- **_Sakura _****__**-----**_

Respiro profundo antes de indicarle a Shaoran que ya es hora de bajar, él lo hace primero, y me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar, como el caballero que es, y es ahí cuando veo la imponente mansión Kinomoto, pintada de un blanco impecable y pulcro, con ese enorme jardín que la hacía de mar o circo, o de lo que a mí se me ocurriera cuando era pequeña, pasando así momentos inolvidables; toco el timbre con nerviosismo, mientras que una voz se oye del otro lado

– Residencia Kinomoto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – me contesta Takumi, el mayordomo de la mansión desde que tengo uso de razón

– ¡Hola Takumi! Espero que te acuerdes de mí, soy Sakura – le respondía en un tono alegre

– Mi señorita, qué alegría volver a escucharla, inmediatamente le abriré – dice y en menos de dos segundos el portón se abre de par en par, el corazón me comienza a latir fuertemente, pero ésta vez de alegría, Takumi ha sido mi confidente de vida, si hay alguien que me conoce mejor que Tomoyo, ésa persona sin duda es él, me mimaba demasiado cuando pequeña, pero sobre todo, hacía lo que nadie en toda la casa hacía: escucharme, aún si fuera una tontería o incluso un grave problema, él escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que mi cerebro maquinaba o descomponía; Takumi ha sido como un segundo padre, y varias enseñanzas de la vida las he aprendido por él

– Mi señorita, ¡qué gusto verla! La he echado mucho de menos, esta casa ha estado cada vez más vacía y triste sin su presencia – me dice al momento que me abraza cariñosamente, como si fuese su hija, eso me agrada sobremanera, tan siquiera hay alguien que nunca fue falso conmigo en esta casa

– Yo también te he echado mucho de menos Takumi, no sabes cuánto – le digo aún sin deshacer nuestro abrazo, hasta que él se percata de la presencia de Shaora

– ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, mi señorita! No me percate de que venía usted acompañada – se disculpa deshaciendo el abrazo

– Descuida, Takumi, ya sabes que a ti todo se te perdona – le digo sonriente, y los presento – Takumi, él es Shaoran Li, Shaoran él es Takumi – y ambos se estrechan la mano y musitan un suave "Mucho gusto" y otras trivialidades, mientras yo comienzo a recordar los buenos momento que pase en ésta casa, todas las diabluras que hacía de niña, creo debieron haberle dado un seguro médico a todo el servicio que cuidó de mí, ¿saben? Es triste mi situación y la de la mayoría de las familias ricas, porque realmente los padres no conocen a sus hijos, y el servicio sí lo hace, es como si los padres estuvieran y no al mismo tiempo, porque sabes que están allí en la habitación o en la biblioteca, pero no están porque nunca tienen tiempo, y dan estrictas reglas de que nadie los moleste….

– Señorita, ¿está de acuerdo? – me pregunta Takumi asomándose a la sala, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ¿de qué rayos me habla?

– ¿Con qué? – pregunto llena de confusión

– Con que avise a su padre que usted se encuentra aquí – me dice con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se ve un dejo de tristeza

– Sí, por favor – le dijo y vuelve el maldito nerviosismo que no me ha dejado en todo el santo día,

– _Tranquila, Sakura, respira, ¡vamos, lo podemos hacer! – _me dice una voz animosa en mi cabeza, de acuerdo, dejaré de hablar con Naoko y con Rika, se me está pegando la esquizofrenia de una y el entusiasmo de la otra

– Seguro. Lo haré – me convenzo en un susurro, y para tranquilizarme, o al menos hacer el intento, comienza a recorrer cada minúsculo detalle que existe en la sala, realmente la cosas siguen iguales que como las deje tres años atrás, sólo han cambiado algún que otro mueble de lugar y metido algunos objetos que no necesitan ni ocupan, pero al fin y al cabo, es una mansión…

– El señor los espera en la biblioteca – dice de pronto Takumi, causándome un sobresalto, yo sólo le dedico una sonrisa verdadera, y me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, mis emociones comienzan a surgir y las llevo a flor de piel, de pronto la furia y la tristeza se apoderan de mí, y las lagrimas comienzan a derramarse, de nuevo, las limpio rápidamente, percatándome de esa forma de que Syaoran no se encuentra a mi lado, no le doy mucha importancia al asunto, y llego por fin a la puerta de la habitación antes mencionada, respiro profundamente antes de abrirla, tomo firmemente la perilla y la giro lentamente, y lo primero que visualizo es a mi _padre_, muy cambiado, se ve viejo, viejo y cansado, no estaba así la última vez que lo vi, es como si toda su juventud se hubiera ido, él me observa detenidamente, de arriba abajo, y se detiene en el notable bulto, me llevo las manos a él por instinto, pero él vuelve su mirada a mis ojos, nos sostenemos la mirada hasta que él agacha la cabeza, derrotado, y susurra unas palabras que jure jamás escucharía de él

– Lo siento mucho, _hija – y una lágrima surca su rostro_

**

* * *

**

Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.

**¡Hola! Pues bueno, de nuevo ya vine aquí a molestar, sé que me tarde, pero ¿vieron? El cap fue más largo, jeje, sé que no avancé demasiado, pero les prometo que en el siguiente cap, viene lo bueno (según yo...), bueno, espero que les haya gustado y...**

**_- Descuida, te dirán que sí, aunque no les guste, son lindos, tal vez deberías ser más como ellos ¿sabes? _-**

**- Emm, el comal le dijo a la olla, tú también deberías ser más linda, y educada, y creativa, no me has dado explicación alguna de tu desaparición -**

_**- Tú me creaste, tú me controlas y tú me desapareces, lógica pura -**_

**- Bueno, tú siempre haces lo mismo, te invento cuando te conivene, cuando no, eres un producto no procesado de mi cabeza ¿no?**

**-_ Tecnicamente siempre soy un producto no procesado en tu cabeza, pero no me culpes, tu me enseñaste a ser conveneciera_**

**- Claro que no, pero no le preguntes a mi madre, ella te dirá que sí, pero bueno ¿dónde estaba?... ¡Ah, sí! Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo ésta historia, se les aprecia mucho!**

***Jean y _Mani*_**

**

* * *

****Didi: **_Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra no haberte decepsionado con él, y espero tampoco haberlo hecho con el presente capítulo, lo de Saku no lo puedo informar, pero creo, si todo sale según mi agenda (MANI: Que yo no soy tu agenda!) emmm, bueno, si todo sale bien, esa parte vendrá pronto, espero me acompañes hasta el final de este fanfic, Saludos!_

**cainato06: **_Lo sé, creo que el único lemmon bueno que he escrito ha sido el de "Máscaras", pero creo que eso fue más por la situación, pero no te preocupes, habrá más lemmons en ésta historia, así que el siguiente espero hacerlo mejor, y sí, Shaoran tiene memoria de pez, ya repitió bastantes veces la misma escena y no lo recuerda, pero es todo un caballero, y ellos no tienen memoria ¿qué no? jaja, bueno espero te guste este cap, Saludos!_

**paolac78: **_De nada, jaja, lo siento no sé que más decir, pero trataré ya no tardarme demasiado en actualizar, creo que ésta vez demore dos semanas, ¿o más? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que te quedes a leer los problemas en los que se meterán este par, Saludos!_

**chave5001: **_Gracias, gracias y mucahs gracias! De verdad, me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto, no sé a qué te refieras con pronto, pero yo este cap lo subí pronto, jaja, ntc, ojalá y te guste este cap y me acompañes hasta el fianl, Cuidate!_

**lfanycka: **_Gracias por los ánimos, pero en el siguiente capítulo diré por qué Sakura se fue de su casa, y qué planes tiene Ieran Li para nuestro querido Syao, pero es secretito, ¿ok? jeje, Cuídate y que te guste este cap, Saludos!_

**Sweeping Girl: **_Bueno sí, mi mente estuvo un poco trágica esos días, bueno demasiado, pero eso ya pasó, vuelvo estar igual de radiante y ocurrente que una lechuga italiana, jeje, me alegra mucho saber que ye haya gustado el cap pasado, espero este también te guste, sé que no dice algo demasiado revelador, pero prometo que el siguiente cap será maás aclarador, ah! Y te prometo ya no tener más etapas depresivas, jaja. Saludos!_

_**Y sí a tí, si el que terminó de leer y va a cerrar la página, déjame un reivew, ¿si? Jeje, gracias por leerme!**_


	9. Una apacible reunión familiar

_**"Dulce Destino"**_

_**Capítulo 9. Una apacible reunión familiar**_

_**- Fujitaka - **_

– Lo siento, _hija _– digo agachando la cabeza, a la vez que una lágrima recorre mi rostro. No sé ni por dónde comenzar, no nos hemos visto o hablado desde hace ya tres años, cuando ella dejó ésta casa, diciendo que no le importaba si éramos o no su familia, lo único que le dolía era que hubiésemos fingido nuestro amor, pero eso fue lo que nunca entendió, y lo que yo, por cobarde, nunca me atrevía a explicarle, yo acababa de regresar de un viaje de negocios, justo después del incidente que provocó que Sakura se alejara completamente de su madre, y que perdiera toda la confianza en mí, lo sé, los tres somos unos cabeza dura, ninguno se animó a mencionar siquiera el tema, yo por cobarde, Sakura por dolor, y Nedeshiko por miedo, sí, miedo a tener que resolver todas las dudas de su hija, y a volver a revivir el pasado, ése pasado que tanto nos había costado superar… Pero eso no importa ahora, porque no sólo tengo que darle una larga explicación a Sakura, sino que también tengo que darle una noticia que temo, y sé, no será de su agrado

– ¿Para qué querías verme? – me dice con la voz fría y esto me duele

– Quería hablar sobre… – intento decirle, pero ella me interrumpe bruscamente

– Si es sobre mi embarazo, creo que deberías saber que tengo todo controlado, tal vez no la parte en que se enteraban los medios, pero sí, hay cosas que no puedo controlar, y tranquilo, no mancharé más la reputación de _tu _apellido, me quedaré encerrada en mi departamento, como una buena chica, y dejaré que la prensa piense que el padre es Shao… - y se calla abruptamente, como si hubiese recordado que, lo que sea que fuese a decir, está prohibido decírmelo, recordándome que no soy una persona digna de su confianza

– No, yo no quería hablarte sobre eso, pero ya que sacaste el tema, quisiera preguntarte, ¿qué harás con él? – le digo con interés, sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar

– Pues… creo que lo cuidaré, ¿sabes? Aún no estoy muy segura de ello, una persona me ha hecho pensar mejor las cosas, y creo que tomaré su consejo, es alguien realmente inteligente, y siempre sabe qué es lo mejor para mí – me confiesa y un brillo muy especial aparece en sus ojos, por lo que descarto la idea de que _ésa _persona sea Tomoyo, su amiga de la infancia, pero quien sea ésa persona, seguro la quiere mucho

– ¿Y quién es? – le pregunto curioso como un niño

– Alguien – se limita a decirme, para que después un incomodo silencio nos envuelva, sé que no debería de quejarme, pero, para serles sincero, Sakura es _muy _complicada

– De acuerdo, si no me quieres decir, no me lo digas… Sakura, yo quería, no, aún quiero hablar sobre el incidente que causó tu partida, quiero que sepas que… – intento decirle nuevamente, pero ella me vuelve a interrumpir

– No es necesario, realmente no, quiero decir, hace tres años era necesario hablarlo y ustedes se limitaron a guardar silencio, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, quiero escuchar su versión de la historia? Yo no vine a eso, sé que ya no tiene remedio, me lastimó, y a veces aún duele, pero así es la vida, tengo que aceptarlo y tú también, así que no me vengas con esas cosas, yo no vine a escuchar sermones ni a pedir explicaciones, no, ya no, las estuve esperando por años, y nunca me dijiste nada, así que ahora que mi vida está fuera de la tuya, realmente no me importa – expresa en un tono frío y monótono, casi como si lo hubiese estando preparando, y esto me hiere de una nueva manera, porque yo aún conservaba la esperanza, una pequeña, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo; esperaba que ella me pudiese perdonar, a mí y a su madre, y nos dejara formar parte de su nueva vida, pero también sabía que eso era estúpido, porque yo no podía albergar esa esperanza, si ni siquiera la había llamado, porque sabía todo de ella, no la abandoné, no del todo, sabía donde vivía, y qué clase de vida tenía, sabía que no era una tal por cual, pero que, de vez en cuando, se daba unos momentos de diversión, sabía qué clase de amigos tenía, sabía tantas cosas sobre ella, pero nunca me atreví a hablarle, simplemente porque aún sentía vergüenza por lo que había dicho, ningún padre que ame a sus hijos se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla como yo lo hice, pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que sólo me queda tratar de explicarle las cosas

– Sakura, tú no entiendes, yo no sabía lo… – comencé, pero ella me interrumpió, de nuevo

– ¿Tú no sabías qué, papá? ¿Qué era libre de estar en el jardín, mientras ustedes discutían? ¿O tal vez, no sabías que era una niña a la que no le gustaba ver enfadados a sus padres?, dime qué demonios no sabías, porque yo, sí me enteré de que toda tu vida he sido una carga para ti, que tu amor era tan falso como decir que yo soy virgen, que sólo me cuidaste porque me tenías lástima, ¡que tú y Nadeshiko no son mis padres! – aseguró furiosa, para después romper a llorar, y me di cuenta que sólo había intentado ser dura, en realidad nunca dejó de ser la niña tierna y sensible que mi mente recordaba, y verla así, tan débil, tan lastimada, tan frágil, hizo que me sintiera como la mierda más grande de toda la galaxia, mi niña había sufrido tanto por mi culpa, y yo sólo le di la espalda, por miedo y por idiota, la ignoré en el momento, que quizá, me necesitaba más, y me odio, me odio por eso, y por lo que sé, aún me falta por anunciarle

– Sakura, yo jamás quise lastimarte – y hace ademán de querer interrumpirme, pero tomo su mano con mucho cuidado para que no lo haga – Sé que debí explicarte esto hace mucho, pero no lo hice por miedo, tenía tanto miedo a que me rechazaras, que hice precisamente eso, alejarte, y ahora no confías en mí, lo entiendo, pero, por estúpido que suene, aún albergo la esperanza de que me puedas perdonar, y que me dejes formar parte de tu nueva vida, sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor – le pido, dándole tiempo a que ella asimile todo

– ¿Cuál? – me pregunta con desconfianza

– No me odies – le digo en un susurro, prácticamente rogándole, ella sólo asiente, mientras no acaba de entender por qué se lo pido, "_Por lo que te hice, y por lo que te voy a hacer" _agrego mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que me levanto de la silla y la estrecho entre mis brazos como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, ella responde lentamente a mi gesto, llena de incredulidad, pero no me importa, aprovecharé y atesoraré estos momentos

– Tranquila, cariño, estarán bien, pero recuerda que aún tenemos una plática pendiente – le digo al oído, y siento como se tensa, sé que no quiere hablar sobre el tema, pero es necesario hacerlo, es ilógico cómo pasamos de ser una inseparable familia, a unos extraños conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, hasta que mi dulce flor no lo pudo soportar más, y se marchó

– Sakura, lamento todo el daño que te he causado, todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar, no sé cómo pudiste soportarnos todavía después de eso, porque te fuiste justo después de que volví de mi largo viaje a China, tres meses después… Hija, en verdad perdóname, yo no quise decir las cosas horribles que dije ese día, yo estaba estresado y fuera de mí mismo, eres lo más importante que tengo, y te aleje de mi… – digo y no puedo continuar porque mi voz se quiebra, y siento cómo las amargas lagrimas recorren mi rostro, sé que no merezco el perdón de mi pequeña, pero necesito seriamente hacer algo para demostrarle que tiene nuestro apoyo

– Padre, descuida, no soy rencorosa, pero es sólo que duele tanto, yo no quiero verte y que mi cabeza transmita a vivo y todo color la misma escena, no quiero seguir viéndote a ti y a mi madre gritarse el uno al otro, no quiero escucharte decir de nuevo: ¡_Ella, _NO es mi hija Nadeshiko! Mientras mi madre sólo te replica: ¡Tampoco MÍA, pero aún así la educo!... Esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual me marché, si me hubieran dicho que ustedes no eran mis padres sin todo el griterío, te prometo que aún seguiría aquí, pero yo no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, cada maldito rincón de mi habitación, cada juguete, cada carta, cada fotografía, me hacían recordar que _NO _me amaban, y eso era lo único que me dolía – me dice con la voz triste, rota, mientras espesas lágrimas se desbordan por sus hermosas orbes esmeralda, y a cada segundo que pasa, me arrepiento más y más de lo que sé, tengo que decirle, pero lo pienso tan sólo unos minutos, no tengo que decírselo, porque realmente no_ tiene_ que hacerlo, una promesa del pasado no va arruinar la vida de mi hija, no lo permitiré, ya le he causado demasiado sufrimiento y tristeza, como para que todavía la obligue a casarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

_**- Sakura -**_

¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo terminé así? Se suponía que yo no hablaría de esto con mi padre, nunca lo mencionaría de nuevo en frente de ellos, y ahora estoy aquí, llorando, encerrada en el baño, y sumamente confundida porque no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer, sé que todo esto hubiera sido diferente si Shaoran hubiera estado conmigo, pero no entró, supongo que era para concedernos la libertad de hablar cómodamente a mi padre y a mí, pero no es lo que quería, sé que es estúpido que me apoye tanto en él, pero tengo que admitirlo, Shaoran se está convirtiendo en algo más que un novio, se está convirtiendo en un pilar, y, aunque no me asusta, si me preocupa, porqué ¿qué pasará si de repente se da cuenta que no soy buena para él? Yo ya lo hice, porque, siendo sinceros, ¿qué hace él con alguien como yo? Digo, soy dramática hasta los huesos, torpe, distraída, prácticamente vivo en encerrada en mi mundo, también impulsiva, y encima de todo me faltan bastantes tornillos en la cabeza; en cambio, él es atento, caballeroso, siempre está centrado, sabe qué es bueno para mí, incluso mejor que yo, es como si él fuera agua y yo aceite, no sé cómo pudo enamorarse de mí… pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello, necesito a quien siempre ha sido mi ancla entre el mundo real y mi mundo imaginario, sí, necesito a quien siempre ha estado junto a mí, en las buenas, en las malas y en las más jodidas, exacto, ya saben quién: Tomoyo

– Tomoyo, contesta el jodido teléfono – murmuro quedamente, ya que nadie responde al otro lado de la línea

– Sakura, ¿qué crees que…? – me contesta medio irritada

– Tomoyo… estoy en… crisis – digo entrecortadamente, porque las lágrimas no han dejado de brotar de mis ojos

– ¿Dónde estás? – me pregunta precipitadamente y de manera seria

– En casa de mis padres – digo un poco más calmada, ella tiene ese efecto en mí

– Voy para allá – me dice y después de unos momentos de silencio agrega – Tranquila, Saku, saldremos de ésta como de las tantas otras, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Eso espero Tomoyo, ya perdí el control de la rueda – le digo aún con la voz frágil

– No te estreses, piensa en tu paraíso feliz, ¿lo recuerdas? O mejor aún, piensa en Shaoran, ¿por qué no está contigo? – me pregunta con molestia, sé que no le agrada del todo, pero dijo que me dejaría hacer mi propio juicio sobre él

– Entré a hablar con mi padre, supongo que nos quería dar privacidad – le digo restándole importancia

– ¿Y ahora dónde está? Búscalo Sakura, quiero que vayas con él y no te le separes hasta que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo? – me dice en la típica voz calmada y serena que ocupa siempre que entro en crisis

– Lo haré – y oigo cómo cuelga el teléfono, limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro una vez más, aunque esto me sirve de nada, así que opto por lavarme arduamente la cara, logrando que se baje un poco la hinchazón de mis ojos, salgo del baño, y comienzo a bajar las escaleras lentamente, así llego a la sala en donde me encontraba anteriormente, y comienzo a buscarlo, pasando la cocina, el comedor y el jardín, sin siquiera encontrar el menor rastro de él, así que opto por llamar a Takumi, seguro vio para dónde se marchó

– Takumi, ¿viste para donde se fue Shaoran? – le pregunto, tratando de sonar tranquila

– ¿El joven Shaoran? Fue llamado por su madre, dijo que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con él, y me indicó que no dijera nada de esto a nadie – me responde al tiempo que cierra el ojo derecho en señal de complicidad, yo sólo asiento y comienzo a hacer conjeturas sobre el asunto, sé dónde están, pero lo que no sé es, ¿qué rayos tiene que hablar mi madre con Shaoran?

_**- Nadeshiko - **_

Me encuentro en la sala de visitas, sumamente nerviosa e intimidada, con nada más y nada menos, que con el novio de mi hija, se preguntarán por qué, bueno, la razón puede ser o muy sencilla o muy complicada, dependiendo de qué lado estén, muchos me dirán Sakura, y no los culpo, mi hija es encantadora y adorable, pero, después del incidente que tuvimos, nos distanciamos totalmente la una de la otra, ¿cobardía? Sí, de mi parte sí, y mucha, creo que también un poco de Sakura, pero de ella creo que más bien fue dolor

– Disculpe, pero, ¿por qué me trajo hasta aquí? – me pregunta con impaciencia Shaoran

– Pues yo… yo quería pedirte algo – digo tímidamente y casi en un susurro, que me sorprende que me haya escuchado

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunta nuevamente, pero ésta vez con rudeza y algo de molestia

– Que te alejes de Sakura – digo con la voz triste y dolida, yo no quiero esto para mi hija, pero la segunda opción que tengo tampoco es muy alentadora, digamos que no quiero que mi hija se case por la fuerza, sé que no entienden ni pío de lo que hablo, y por eso trataré de ser un poco más clara…

_- Flashback -_

_Era una mañana agradable y soleada, de ésas que hacían que se me olvidara un poco que mi hija se había marchado de casa por mi culpa; pedí de desayuno unos hot cakes, como era mi costumbre, bueno mía y de Sakura, y mientras esperaba decidí ver qué había de nuevo en el mundo, no soy una persona que se interese demasiado por su rededor, pero sí, de vez en cuando me interesa saber qué ocurre en él, sintonicé un canal de chismes, de esos en los que te enteras de todo: titulares de los espectáculos, las noticas más trascendentales del país, y hasta del clima; ninguna noticia en particular llamaba mi atención, hasta que, de pronto, escuché que decían:_

– _La prestigiosa familia Kinomoto, espera la llegada del su primer nieto, gracias a Sakura, la hija menor, tendremos los detalles, después de estos anuncios – me quedé en completo estado de shock, no entendía nada, ¿cómo que Sakura estaba…? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer de eso una drama, porque en seguida recibí una llamada_

– _Nadeshiko Kinomoto – contesté ausente, pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, no tuve más remedio que volver a la vida_

– _Hola Nadeshiko, hace tanto tiempo que no hemos estado en contacto, bueno, al menos no nosotras – me dijo Ieran Li con ese tono de misterio y superioridad que siempre se cargaba_

– _¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – le pregunté amablemente_

– _¿No has visto los titulares de los periódicos de hoy? – me preguntó y esperó mi respuesta, pero no la di, así que continuó – Pues, bien, resulta que he tenido que controlar a toda la prensa del país, sobre la noticia de tu próximo nieto, no tienes la menor idea del escándalo que todo esto representa, tuve que ingeniármelas muy bien para que no se saliera de control, ya sabes cómo son – finaliza Ieran_

– _¿Y bien? – la incité a continuar impacientemente_

– _Pues, como esto lo tomaré como un favor, ya que impedí que te llamaran, porque supongo que no estabas enterada del hecho, quiero que le pidas a Sakura que deje de ver a Shaoran – me ordenó, y yo no entendí nada_

– _¿Qué? – es lo único que pude responder_

– _Querida Nadeshiko, eres exactamente igual a tu hija – suspiró y continuó – Sakura y Shaoran, han sido captados juntos por varias revistas, y no quiero que pienses mal, sé la educación que tuvo Sakura, y tal vez, si hace un mes hubiesen sido visto juntos con todo y este escándalo, no me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo, ¿qué mejor que estar emparentada con la prestigiosa familia Kinomoto? Pero todo esto, sólo manchará la reputación de la familia Li, y créeme que tengo muchos planes para Shaoran aún – finalizó Ieran, y lo que dijo me molestó sobremanera, ¿qué clase de madre era? Tenía la intención de vender a sus hijos al mejor postor, porque sé que eso también implicaba a sus otras hijas, sentí rabia y asco, sabía que yo había cometido un error, pero tan siquiera sabía respetar las decisiones de mi hija_

– _Escúchame bien Ieran, no voy a hacer lo que me pides, yo no puedo ayudarte a entrometerte en las decisiones que tome tu hijo, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, para eso tiene una independencia – le dije de mala manera y bastante molesta_

– _Nadeshiko, sabía que dirías eso, y te juro que yo no quería atarte de pies y manos, pero te recuerdo que puedo revelar, en cualquier momento, lo que te hizo entablar amistad con mi familia, puedo publicar el accidente automovilístico, o cómo dejaste plantado a mi hermano, y te recuerdo también que los hoteles y la empresa de publicidad, tienen una estrecha relación así que si no haces lo que te pido, haré que la vida de tu hija y tu familia se vuelva imposible… Tienes un mes – amenazó con la voz tranquila y colgó, y después de ese momento contacté a Sakura_

_- Fin Flashback -_

Y bueno, después de haberles aclarado un poco toda ésta situación, espero que entiendan por qué le pido tal cosa a Shaoran

– Sí, claro – me responde sarcásticamente

– De verdad, Shaoran, sé de sobra que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada y que prácticamente somos unos desconocidos, pero créeme que si haces lo que te pido, le evitarás muchos problemas a Sakura, y también a ti – le explico en el habitual y monótono tono de voz que empleo para hablar con Sakura, no me malentiendan, yo amo a mi hija con cada fibra de mi ser, pero mi cobardía es mucho más grande que ello casi siempre, y digamos que es un escudo, aunque sé que la única que sale lastimada, siempre es mi pequeña

– Pues, con todo el debido respeto, señora Kinomoto, me niego a alejarme de ella, si usted no es capaz de comprender por todo lo que ha atravesado Sakura a lo largo de todos estos años, y lo que aún le falta por vivir, pues, sinceramente, es muy su problema; yo la comprendo y trato de hacer lo que usted ni su familia hacen: apoyarla, Sakura los necesita más que nunca ahora, aunque ni siquiera ella misma se haya dado cuenta de ello, pero usted es su madre, debería estar con ella en este preciso momento – articula con voz desdeñosa y creo que hasta tratando de contener su furia, y sé que tiene razón pero él no sabe lo difícil que es, en primera, porque Sakura, por naturaleza, es complicada; y en segunda, porque yo soy una cobarde, pero aún así me han dejado heladas sus palabras, porque es muy difícil aceptar la realidad y sobre todo las consecuencias de mis actos

– Shaoran, no sé qué te haya contado sobre mí Sakura, pero debes saber que yo nunca la dejaría sola, sé que he sido un total y completa estúpida todo este tiempo por no buscarla, pero debes entender que nuestro caso es delicado, y que simple y sencillamente, ambas estamos lastimadas, ella más que yo y en más de un sentido, pero somos tan parecidas… Ambas hemos creado barreras en torno a nuestro dolor, y no hemos dejado que nadie las traspase, pero tampoco hemos buscado una solución a ello, porque así somos, ambas estamos sufriendo pero tenemos miedo, lo sé, mi hija y yo somos una misma en más de una perspectiva – termino de decir de manera pensativa al castaño que está frente a mí, y entramos a otro incómodo silencio en el cual intercambiamos miradas recelosas y desconfiadas

– Señora Kinomoto… – me vuelve a decir, pero yo le interrumpo

– Por favor, llámame Nadeshiko, no es como si nos hubiéramos conocido hoy – le digo sin ánimo en la voz, pero sinceramente

– Nadeshiko, todo esto que me estás diciendo, deberías decírselo a Sakura, ¿por qué, si sabes que ambas están lastimadas y que no lograrán sanar hasta arreglarlo ustedes mismas, por qué no hablas con ella? Sé que Sakura es muy complicada, pero también sé que es muy noble y comprensiva, intuyo que no aceptará inmediatamente a arreglarlo todo, pero si eres tan cabeza dura como lo es ella, tal vez no tengan por qué estar sufriendo las dos – finaliza y me da tiempo para que asimile todo, y es irónico, un joven de 22 años me está dando consejos de cómo educar a mi hija, pero es cierto, sé que sólo nos causaremos más dolor la una a la otra, si no arreglamos esto e intentamos recuperar el tiempo perdido

– Sé que tienes razón, te prometo hacer algo al respecto – digo después de unos minutos, y añado en voz baja – Aunque lo mejor sería que no estuvieras cerca de ella, tendrán muchos obstáculos que afrontar – pero al parecer él no me escucha, porque sólo me observa detenidamente, hasta que unos toquidos de la puerta llaman nuestra atención, y entonces irrumpe en la habitación Sakura, que con tan solo ver al castaño, comienza a llorar inconsolablemente, y sólo abraza fuertemente a Shaoran y él la abraza de igual manera, con todo el amor en el mundo… y una única pregunta se formula en mi cabeza: ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Bueno, apuesto que volví antes de lo que esperaban, pero tuve una descarga increible de inspiración y tiempo, ni hablar, ya entré a la escuela, bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, se preguntarán por qué quise dar el punto de vista de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, pues bueno, no son tan frívolos e interesados como Sakurita nos hizo creer, es solo que son tontos y no saben qué hacer, pero bueno, espero que les guste y sigan conmigo, jeje, ¿Mani? Mani, ya está dormida, porque el reloj marca la 01:42 am, y bueno ya hay que estar dormida a esa hora, no como yo... pero yo los adoro y quise desvelarme para subir este cap, besitos!**

***Jean***

* * *

**cainat06:** _Pues ya sabes dónde está Shaoran, pero supongo que así estuvo mejor, creo que tanto padre e hija se hubieran sentido incómodos y no hubieran dicho lo que realmente sienten, pero Nadeshiko es muy cobarde, lo sé, pero ya que, jeje, por cierto, sí, tengo todavía unas sorpresitas bajo la manga... bueno espero te guste el cap, y esperotu opinión, muaks!_

**paolac78:** _Tranquila, Shaoran se enterará más pronto de lo que creemos, jeje, y no es un adelanto, pero será una gran sorpresa para él, y Sakura muy pronto dejará de ser tan patosa y se pondrá los pantalones de mamá, jiji, espero disfrutes este cap, besitos!_

**DeidadSak:** _Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad es muy lindo cuando te dicen "Tu fic me gusta", bueno, dejando a un lado mis alucinaciones nocturnas, ¡pobre de ti! Sé lo feo que es cuando un maestro te trae en friega, espero te esté yendo muy bien en la escuela, y bueno, aquí tienes otro cap que espero sea de tu agrado, y creo que el otro lo subiré entre la semana que viene o la otra, jeje, cuidate!_

**Didi: **_Pues mira, exactamente no están en la quiebra, pero, porque siempre hay un pero, el papá de Sakura hizo algo hace mucho tiempo que, hasta apenas, está dando resultados, negativos para Sakura, pero ni hablar, las cosas se pondrán peores de lo que aún están, jiji, pero de una manera divertida, o eso intentaré, jeje, bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, que este cap te guste, Muakis!_

**lfanycka:** _Jeje, muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap, te leo en el otro va? Cuidate!_

**_Y a todos los que no han dejado un review, dejenlo! Jaja, no es cierto, al contrario, gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo en leerme, un abrazo enorme a ustedes!_**


	10. Una verdad develada

_**"Dulce Destino"**_

**_Capítulo 10. Una verdad develada_**

**_- Tomoyo -_**

Estoy en mi auto a toda velocidad, a tal grado, que sé que algún oficial con falta de sentido común, me detendrá en cualquier momento, pero realmente todo eso me importa un carajo y todavía menos, ¿por qué? Pues simple, Sakura, mi prácticamente hermana, está sufriendo una crisis emocional, y todo es culpa, de nuevo, de sus malditos padres, pero sólo ella tiene la culpa, bueno no, realmente la culpa la tiene ese idiota que tiene por novio, no me culpen, pero es que Sakura, nunca hace un buen juicio sobre las personas, siempre que cree son buenas, resultan ser unos bastardos, y viceversa; y yo le diría algo, pero, está tan perdidamente enamorada de él, que creo no entendería de razones… lo siento, me estoy precipitando, pero creo que ya deberían estar acostumbrados, al fin y al cabo, Sakura y yo somos así, ¿por dónde empiezo? Bueno, primero que nada, me presento, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y si mi nombre les suena conocido, es porque mis padres son dueños de la más fabulosa juguetería de todo Japón, sé que Sakura ya les ha hablado de mí, pero vamos, ella sólo les ha mencionado a mi parte mala, ésa que sólo se burla de ella, le hace bromas pesadas y siempre le anda restregando sus errores en la cara, pero no, no soy así, al menos, no del todo, ustedes no han conocido a la Tomoyo que se preocupa hasta los huesos por ella, que se corta las venas, aunque sea con la pluma que traiga en la mano, si Sakura sufre el más mínimo dolor en éste planeta, no, por supuesto que no, tan simple porque trato de no mostrar ese lado muy a menudo, no es por que quiera ser una mala persona, ni nada, es sólo que… no me gusta, no me gusta que la gente vea quienes son mis debilidades, cortesía de mi madre, pero en fin, como estaba diciendo, estoy muy preocupada por ella, sé cuál es la razón de que Sakura esté allí, pero me inquieta demasiado que Shaoran la haya dejado sola, él también sabe lo frágil que es mi amiga, y aún así la dejó entrar sola a la boca del lobo, pero me va a escuchar, ¡juro que lo pagará!

– No te estreses, Tomoyo – me dice tranquilamente Eriol, mi emm… novio, quien está sentado en el lado del copiloto, pero va tan sereno como si yo fuera a mínima

– ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? El idiota de tu amigo, que le presentaste en la fiesta, la dejó sola, y ahora ella entró en crisis, y sabes lo difícil que es sacarla, como la primera vez… – digo sin querer recordar del todo esa situación…

_- Flashback -_

– _Buenas tardes, Takumi, ¿se encontrará Sakura? – pregunté amablemente al mayordomo de los Kinomoto_

– _Me temo, señorita Daidouji, que la señorita Kinomoto no se encuentra dispuesta para recibir a nadie – me contesta seriamente_

– _¿Debido a qué? – le pregunto llena de curiosidad_

– _Sus padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y creo que la única que salió afectada de la misma, fue la pequeña – me confesó quedamente y en tono preocupado_

– _Pues, en dado caso, creo que será mejor que yo acuda a su presencia de inmediato – le digo a manera de aviso, y él sin oponer resistencia alguna, me deja pasar y me conduce al segundo piso de la mansión, donde me deja en frente de la, ya conocida, puerta de mi prima y amiga, toco suavemente pero nadie me da una respuesta, por lo que decido entrar, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi…_

_Sakura estaba al borde de su balcón, en la mano sostenía un muy filoso cuchillo, el cual estaba terriblemente cerca de su cuello, tal vez demasiado… pero ella sólo sonreía, ninguna lagrima recorría su rostro_

– _Hola, Tomoyo... Sabía que vendrías, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pensé que Takumi te entretendría más en la puerta – lanzó un suspiro cansado – como siempre, soy pésima calculando – y esbozó una sonrisa sincera, de verdad, o Sakura no era consciente de sus actos, o de verdad estaba demente, porque mientras hablaba, seguía acercando más el cuchillo a su garganta, y tenía el descaro de sonreír_

_– Sakura, baja ése cuchillo inmediatamente – le dije de un modo que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero, en realidad, estaba muerta de miedo_

– _Lo siento, pero ésta vez no podrás, tú ya has hecho lo que tenía que hacer por mí, pero no puedes protegerme de todo, mis supuestos padres te han traicionado… es estúpido, ¿sabes? Tú y tu madre me han protegido de muchas personas que me podrían hacer daño, cuando los únicos que me han corrompido han sido mis propios padres, ésas personas que nunca sospecharon que me lastimarían, y lo han hecho, ha sido tan repentino, que ni siquiera tu habilidad de observar todo ha podido prever tal acto, pero no te culpes… eres de las pocas personas que siempre fue honesta conmigo… – y pegó el filo a su sensible piel, Sakura no dudaba en absoluto de cometer tal estupidez, sus manos eran firmes, estaba decidida a hacerlo_

– _Sakura, o bajas ese cuchillo o te prometo que no serás la única que salga sin vida de aquí – le dije seriamente y de manera decidida, sabía que, de esa manera, pensaría dos veces las cosas antes de cometer cualquier tontería_

– _No Tomoyo, ya te lo he dicho, tú eres de las personas que pertenecen a las sonrisas, al amor y a la tranquilidad, yo no… por eso… – pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar, con lo cual supe que estaba dudando de sí misma, aparto unos cuantos milímetros de su garganta aquel peligroso filo, no era mucho, pero eso me daría tiempo_

– _Sakura, no es necesario esto, tú lo sabes, sabes que ambas podríamos salir ilesas de aquí… vamos Sakura, no seas necia, tus padres te engañaron sí, todo el mundo ha pasado por eso, yo misma lo he sufrido, pero tienes que salir adelante, la vida no se resume a un montón de mentiras y engaños… hay muchas razones para vivir– expuse de manera convincente_

– _Dame una – me pidió de manera suplicante, ¿de verdad no tenía ninguna?_

– _Nosotras – susurré de modo que Sakura también pudiera escuchar, y agregué – Lo que hemos construido durante todos estos años, nuestra amistad indestructible, que ni siquiera una tontería tan grande de parte de la otra podría arruinarla, es una excelente razón para seguir… sabes que es mi razón para hacerlo – escuché cómo caía estrepitosamente el cuchillo al suelo, y después el golpe seco de Sakura, que se había dejado caer_

– _Lo siento tanto, Tomoyo, yo no pretendía involucrarte en todo esto… – dijo entrecortadamente debido al llanto_

– _Eres tonta Sakura, sabes que si estás tú, estoy yo… somos la una parte de la otra, como los rompecabezas… – concluí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente…_

_- Fin Flashback -_

– Tranquila, muñeca, sabes que estará bien – me susurra en el oído Eriol, al ver que una lágrima ha escapado rebeldemente de mis ojos

– Sé que no cometerá ninguna estupidez, pero… no sé por cuánto tiempo le afectará ésta visita – respondo quedamente, sé que si sigo hablando mi voz se quebrará indudablemente, trato de concentrarme de nuevo en el camino, cuando de pronto mi celular comienza a sonar

– Daidouji al habla – contesto de manera mecánica

– Hola, Tommy, soy Touya – dice de manera directa mi primo – ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Ya has hablado con ella? – me pregunta inquietamente

– Aún no, estoy a nada de llegar, ¿tú? – respondo desesperada

– Ya estoy en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, así que demoraré todavía una hora más en llegar – responde sin emoción alguna

– De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos luego – y cuelgo sin esperar repuesta alguna, al tiempo que lanzo un suspiro, Touya ya se tardó mucho en llegar, siempre ha estado al tanto de su pequeña hermana, sin que la misma se haya dado cuenta, nos comunicamos de cuando en cuando, aunque nunca he entendido por qué no mejor le habla a Sakura, pero creo que no quiere que se dé cuenta de que la ama mucho y que se preocupa por ella, pero en fin, así son los hermanos…

* * *

_Tomoyo llega a la imponente mansión Kinomoto, pide que le abran la reja y entra, Takumi la está esperando en la sala de visitas, con la esperanza de que restablezca un poco el orden en tan distinguido hogar, pero sobre todo, que calme a Sakura_

* * *

_**- Sakura -**_

Estamos todos reunidos en la biblioteca –sí, el "todos" incluye a Shaoran–, a mi padre le ha parecido una buena idea que los cuatros nos sentemos a charlar, y tratar de conocernos o encontrar una manera de soportarnos, como gusten llamarlo, pero estoy muy inquieta, esto está muy callado, aunque tampoco es como si fuéramos unos conversadores natos, de hecho, creo que ninguno lo es

– Sakura, hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte tu madre y yo – dicen y se toman de la mano dramáticamente, cosa que me alerta un poco, vamos mis padres no son de hacer drama, esa soy yo, y no sé de dónde lo saqué

– ¿El qué? – pregunto impaciente y desesperadamente

– Pues… recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos tu padre y yo antes de que te marcharas, ¿cierto? – pregunta mi madre algo nerviosa

– Por supuesto, cuando ambos se echaban en cara el tener que cuidarme, sabiendo que yo no era su hija – digo triste y de manera maliciosa al mismo tiempo

– Sakura, eso es lo que queremos explicarte, es algo que no debió haber sucedido… – comienza mi padre, pero Shaoran lo interrumpe abruptamente

– ¿Cómo se atreve? – pregunta en un alto tono de voz Shao, casi gritando – Después de lo que hizo, ¿tiene el descaro de decirle a Sakura, "Eso no debió haber ocurrido, fue un error de cálculo nuestro"? Usted es… – y se calla, como cayendo en cuenta de con quién está hablando, pero yo no puedo reaccionar, me ha sorprendido mucho la actitud de Shaoran, no es como si me ofendiera, pero no creí que él fuera capaz de eso

– Ustedes no saben todo lo que ha sufrido Sakura, tal vez ni yo mismo tengo una mínima idea de ello, pero sí sé que ella se merece más que un simple "Lo siento", y si ustedes no se pueden dar por enterados, entonces, me temo que no dejaré que ella vuelva a escuchar palabra alguna de parte de ustedes – dijo tajantemente Shaoran, cosa que me pareció injusta, sé que lo está haciendo por mí, pero… no me gusta que manden en mi vida, si tuve otra razón para salirme de aquí, fue porque Touya comenzó a querer mandar en mi vida, y eso sí que no lo voy a tolerar

– Shaoran, te agradezco que quieras intervenir en toda esta situación, pero creo que este asunto, sólo nos concierne a mis padre y a mí, te dije desde un principio que no me presionaras… y justo en este momento lo estás haciendo – le susurro al oído para que mis padres no escuchen "nuestra discusión", Shaoran me mira con asombro y se limita a guardar silencio, sé que se molestó, pero tiene que entender que una cosa es que me quiera y otra que trate de imponerme decisiones

– Sakura, sabemos que Shaoran tiene razón, te mereces más que un simple "Lo siento", pero tendríamos que explicarte tantas cosas y no sé si éste sea el momento más apropiado… hace tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto, que estoy seguro que ya no te conozco en lo más mínimo… – confiesa mi padre de manera triste, y ésa es la gota que derrama el vaso en mi interior, y es cuando todo lo que he guardado por todos estos años comienza a salir

– Fujitaka, ésta manera de actuar es estúpida, si realmente te interesaba tanto, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarme? ¿Por qué no trataste de arreglar las cosas en ése preciso instante? – pregunto con furia, pero continuo sin darle tiempo para objetarme nada – No, tu estúpido orgullo te lo impidió, y ahora quieres arreglar las cosas, ahora que todo esto es un caos, ahora que simplemente me mando yo sola y que mis decisiones comienzan a afectarte – y trato de contener las lágrimas, pero eso sólo se queda en un vano intento, porque pronto comienzo a sentirlas recorrer mis mejillas, y mi padre sigue sin contestar nada, lo que hace que me recorra una segunda oleada de furia y estallo, de nuevo

– ¡¿Podrás simplemente dejar a un lado tu cobardía y responderme algo? – pregunto al momento que me pongo de pie con el propósito de salir de la habitación, pero se me ocurre hacer una amenaza antes de nada – Padre, sólo te pido que me contestes una única pregunta, y te prometo que si no lo haces, saldré de tu vida eternamente, no volverás a saber de mí jamás… ¿cuál fue tu razón para que yo viniera aquí? – cuestiono lenta y pacientemente, dándole tiempo razonable para responder, pero él no da ninguna señal de siquiera querer hacerlo, por lo que, un poco decepcionada, me acerco a la puerta – Justo como lo pensé, no responderías… – y tocando con mi mano el picaporte de la puerta, agrego dramáticamente – Hasta nunca… – siento los pasos de Shaoran tras de mí, supongo que ha de estar contento, después de todo, se salió con la suya, pero antes siquiera de girar el picaporte, mi padre habla

– Sakura, tienes razón, soy un estúpido cobarde, y no debí guardar silencio todo este tiempo, debí haberte buscado y arreglar las cosas, sin embargo no lo hice, y no sé de qué manera me podrás perdonar… – su voz suena triste y desgastada, como si algo le doliera

– Diciéndome la verdad, la única y absoluta verdad, eso es todo – respondo sinceramente, es tan sencillo que hasta un ciego lo podría ver

– Sakura… antes de poder explicarte nada, necesito que sepas que tú padre y yo te amamos con todo el corazón, y que siempre ha sido así, es importante que lo recuerdes, porque no sé cuál será tu reacción después de todo – pide amablemente mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos, su voz suena llena de amor y melancolía, es extraño que lo diga, y sólo asiento con la cabeza, no respondo nada, porque la verdad no tengo la menor idea de qué decir, mi madre no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, ni siquiera cuando me la encontré en la sala de visitas con Shaoran

– Sakura, ¿recuerdas a la familia de tu madre? – pregunta curiosamente mi padre

– Ni cómo olvidarlos, Amamiya, ¿cierto? – cuestiono algo confundida, ¿qué tiene que ver la familia de mi madre en todo esto?

– Tus abuelos, como sabes, se tuvieron que casar por un convenio que arreglaron sus padres, por el dinero y todo eso, pero, sin duda, nació un gran cariño entre ellos, por eso tuvieron a sus hijos, a tu tío Ichiro, a tu tía Shizuka y a mí… bueno, para ti y para tus primos sólo somos tres hijos… – hace una pausa dramática mi madre, ¿qué rayos sucede? Mi madre no es de hacer teatros ni nada, algo anda muy raro… – Pero, en realidad, tus abuelos tuvieron cinco hijos – pausa mi madre de nuevo, pero ésta vez es para darme tiempo de asimilarlo y es que, ¿cómo que tuvieron, en realidad, cinco hijos? –– ¿Qué les sucedió a los otros dos? – pregunto impacientemente y sin poder contenerme

– Hija – y me dedica una sonrisa suave para después continuar – después de tu tía Shizuka, tu abuela nos tuvo a mí y a tu verdadera madre: Nadeshiko y Takara, éramos gemelas, tu madre era grandiosa, igual a ti, antes de que perdieras el brillo en tu mirada; alegre, soñadora, encantadora, simplemente adorable, nadie creía que alguien tuviera algo en contra de ella, pero… sí lo había… su hermano menor, el quinto hijo… nadie, supo en qué momento pudo tomarle tanto odio a mi hermana, pero sucedió, y esperó el momento más feliz en la vida de ella para destrozarla…

_- Flashback -_

_**- Nadeshiko -**_

_Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, yo estaba en la mansión Amamiya, esperando a Nadeshiko, siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, no estaba tranquila, sentía una enorme angustia, pero no sabía por qué, traté de olvidarla porque pensé que sólo serían cosas mías, intenté mirar televisión, pero, de pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar_

– _Residencia Amamiya – dije de manera desinteresada_

– _Buenas tardes, soy Akira Nara de la policía de Osaka, hablo porque ha ocurrido un accidente automovilístico y la Sra. Kinomoto está implicada en él – me explicó con pena el oficial_

– _¿Y dónde está? – pregunté muy preocupada_

– _En el hospital central, pero tengo que decirle que está muy delicada de salud – _

– _De acuerdo, en seguida estoy ahí – dije al momento que colgué el teléfono, tomé las llaves del auto y salí disparada al hospital de Osaka, rezando para que no fuera ella, o al menos que estuviera bien, llegué en 10 minutos_

– _¿Kinomoto Nadeshiko? – pregunté con impaciencia a la recepcionista del lugar_

– _¿Es su familiar? – me cuestionó, y yo sólo rodeé los ojos_

– _Sí, soy su hermana – respondí mostrando mi identificación _

– _De acuerdo, se encuentra en emergencias, tiene que esperar en la sala sur – me indicó de manera fría, pero yo no le di importancia y fui hacia el lugar antes mencionado, entré en la pequeña sala, y decidí marcarle a Fujitaka_

– _Kinomoto Fujitaka – respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea_

– _Fujitaka, soy yo, Takara, Nadeshiko ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave… – pero no pude continuar, porque mi voz se quebró en ese instante_

– _¿Qué...? ¿Cómo qué Nadeshiko tuvo un accidente? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Dónde están? – pregunto de manera alarmada_

– _En el hospital central – respondí con un hilo de voz_

– _Voy para allá – y colgó, no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar, peor el tiempo era eterno para mí, sólo nos pudimos abrazar llorando al contarle lo que el oficial me había dicho, y así nos quedamos largo rato hasta que un doctor salió de emergencias_

– _¿Familiares de Kinomoto Nadeshiko? – preguntó impacientemente_

– _Nosotros – respondió Fujitaka_

– _Lamento el decirles que la señora Kinomoto está muy delicada de salud, sería todo un milagro que sobreviviera sin perder al bebé, ya hicimos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para salvar a ambos, pero es imposible… sé que lo que les voy a preguntar es muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo… ¿Salvamos a la señora o al bebé? No tenemos más de diez minutos… – y se dirigió hacia una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar, Fujitaka y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir, yo sabía que Nadeshiko amaba con toda su alma al pequeño ser que nacía en su interior, a pesar de haber sido producto de una violación, decía que por esa razón había que querer y cuidarlo más… pero yo no quería dejarla morir, y por supuesto Fujitaka tampoco, pero el tiempo era poco, y a cada segundo que pasaba se iba agotando más y más…_

– _Doctor Matsumoto, estamos perdiendo a Kinomoto – salió gritando repentinamente una enfermera de la sala de emergencias_

– _Señores, creo que ya es irremediable la pérdida de la señora Kinomoto, y aún así si lográsemos salvarla, sería todo un martirio para ella… pero el bebé tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir – explicó atropelladamente el doctor_

– _Hágalo – pidió firmemente Fujitaka, el doctor asintió y se marchó, pero yo no lo podía creer, la iba a dejar morir… – No es dejarla morir, Takara, ella siempre nos ha dicho que no quiere vivir conectada a una máquina, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… – comentó a manera de justificación, y en ese preciso instante, sentí cómo algo se me desgarraba dentro del pecho y lo supe… ella había muerto…_

_- Flashback -_

_**- Sakura -**_

– Lo demás son recuerdos borrosos del momento, fue muy duro para mí, aunque también lo fue para tu padre… - termina de contar mi madre con espesas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, mi padre sólo la abraza con tristeza, mientras yo intento entender y asimilar todo el relato contado, y así pasan varios minutos, hasta que de pronto me doy cuenta de algo muy peculiar

– ¿Y en qué momento ustedes…? – pregunto a medias, porque no sé cuál es la palabra adecuada para su relación, ¿matrimonio?

– La familia de tu madre insistió en que Takara se hiciera pasar por Nadeshiko, de modo que pareciera que ella había tenido el accidente – me explica brevemente mi padre, y yo sólo asiento de manera automática, y momentos después siento cómo lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, recorriendo todo mi rostro, mientras Shaoran me abraza de manera protectora y yo hundo mi cabeza en su pecho, sin poder dejar de llorar…

* * *

_Fuertes golpes se comienzan a oír en la puerta de la biblioteca, impacientes, desesperados, hasta que no pueden esperar más, y abre la puerta un chica de cabellos negros con una mirada amatista muy seria, la cual recorre la habitación y se detiene en la chica de castaña cabellera que llora inconsolablemente en los brazos de su novio, al contemplar la estampa, la sangre le comienza a hervir, y pregunta de manera furiosa a los presentes:_

– _¡¿Qué rayos le han hecho a Sakura? –_

**

* * *

**

Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, después de hace... bueno mucho, jeje, es que ya empezaron los exámenes en la escuela y ya ven cómo son los maestros y todo eso... pero espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, este cap es revelador _(¿Según quién?_ / Pues según yo, ¿qué no lees?), y bueno, a mí me ha gustado mucho, y pues.. no sé... jeje, bueno ya me voy porque es muy tarde, y ésta vez haré una excepción, volveré a actualizar en esta semana para contestar reviews, lo siento, es muy tarde ya y me muero de sueño -el reloj marca las 02:04 am-, así que me despido, pero sí contesto reviews, eh! Bye. Cuídense bien y portense mal! XD**

**¨Este cap, ya es el actualizado, así que aquí están contestados sus reviews. Saluditos!¨**

***Jean y _Mani*_**

**

* * *

****Ashaki: **_Muchitas gracias! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado! Espero que leas este cap y te guste igual, bueno, nos leemos, cuídate!_

**paolac78: **_Pues sí no los dejaré tranquilos! Jaja, bueno, es que si los dejo en paz, se acaba el fic, jeje, y sí tienes toda la razón, son muy metidos los papás! (pero espero que no lean esto, jaja) bueno nena muchas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo, y aquí esta el cap, ojalá te guste, bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y tú también ten una linda semana! Besitos!_

**DeidadSak: **_Ay nena! Te entiendo a la perfección! Éstas semanas me han traido como si fuera su esclava! Espero que a tí ya te hayan dejado descansar, porque si no, los demandaremos por explotación infantil! (bueno... tal vez ya no tan infantil, pero de que es explotación, lo es!) jaja, bueno, ya he explicado por qué Nadeshiko es tan sumisa ante Ieran, y lo de Fujitaka tendrá que esperar, pero no mucho, ya sabes, jaja, respecto a los tortolitos estos, no creo que se den cuenta de todo en lo que están metidos, porque si lo hicieran, no serían Saku y Shao verdad¿?... Bueno, ya me voy, porque si no, dirán que duran más las notas de la autora que el cap, jaja, cuídate bien, excelente, y portate muy mal, jaja, besitos! Muak!_

**Didi: **_Pues Saku, no le dirá aún a Shao que él es el padre, pero se enterará, ya verás, tranquila, Saku saldrá ilesa, bueno, al menos viva, de la malvada Ieran! Jaja, y por supuesto, eso los unirá demasiado, bueno, Touya aparecerá pronto, ¿tendrá que cuidarse Shaoran? No lo sé... jeje, cuídate muco, espero que te guste este cap! Besitos!_

**cainat06: **_Bueno, ya supiste la verdad de Saku, y sí es una Kinomoto, pero bueno, ya sabes, en este cap no expliqué cómo está eso de que los quieren separar, pero lo haré pronto, en los próx dos caps, yo creo que explico eso y otras cosas que se han quedado sueltas, bueno, que te guste este cap, besitos!_

_**Y bueno, a todos los que están leyendo mi historia, muchas gracias! Y ojalá y se animen a dejarme un review! Saludos y besitos!**_


	11. ¿Traición?

_**"Dulce Destino"**_

_**Capítulo 11. ¿Traición?**_

_**- Shaoran -**_

– ¡¿Qué rayos le han hecho a Sakura? – retumba en lo más recóndito de mis oídos el semejante grito que ha pegado Tomoyo al entrar a la biblioteca, parece furiosa, me fulmina a mí y a los presentes con la mirada

– Tomoyo, tranquilízate, por favor – habla calmadamente el señor Kinomoto, con esa paz infinita que parece nunca inmutarse

– ¿Pretendes que me calme? ¿Te das cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra tu hija, _tío_? – dice esto último con un cinismo e ironía tan evidentes que rayan en lo absurdo, pero… esperen, ¿ella ha dicho tío?

– Nos hemos percatado de ello, pero no es por las razones que tú crees… – intenta explicar la señora Kinomoto ésta vez, pero se ve interrumpida por una muy impaciente amatista

– De acuerdo, entonces, ¿por qué no me iluminas un poco, _tía_? – vuelve a emplear ese cinismo e ironía, pero a ella se lo dice en un tono más frío y calculador, como tanteando el terreno

– Lo que le explicamos a Sakura, es que… bueno, nosotros le… – vuelve a intentar hablar Nadeshiko, pero es interrumpida por mi muy incómoda novia

– No, déjalos en paz Tomoyo, ellos… son buenos – susurra entrecortadamente y aún sollozando – No estoy llorando por ellos, es que… es una clase de alivio y tristeza… después de todo este tiempo, me han dicho algo que es verdad, pero… aún así, siento como si mi vida estuviera basada en una total y completa mentira, no sé… es demasiado para mí… – continúa hablando Sakura, y yo sólo siento cómo me hierve la sangre, quisiera decirle tantas cosas para tratar de aliviarla, y dejarlos en el lugar que se merecen a sus "padres", pero no puedo, le prometí a Sakura no entrometerme más de la cuenta en toda ésta situación

– No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ¿no es así? – me dice de pronto al oído de manera dulce y repentinamente calmada, deshaciendo toda la tensión que se había concentrado en mi cuerpo, y es que sólo hasta éste momento, puedo observar que la había acorralado de manera posesiva entre mis brazos, tal vez en un absurdo intento para que nada ni nadie pueda dañarla, para que ella ya no sufra más, porque no lo merece, porque es buena y porque… bueno, en realidad, no sé con exactitud por qué necesito con tanta urgencia que deje de llorar, es una incontrolable necesidad la que siento por verla sonreír de nuevo, como lo hace cuando estamos a solas…

– Lo sé, es sólo que… ellos… no son buenos para ti – le respondo entre susurros también, abrazándola y pegándola más a mi cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecer entre mis brazos de nuevo, sintiéndola tan frágil y por primera vez entendiendo el papel que ella ha estado intentado desarrollar todo este tiempo, ella claramente aún es una niña, una niña que, por circunstancias desconocidas de la vida, tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de las decisiones que sus padres tomaron en el pasado, y eso la hizo cambiar, intentar ser alguien fuerte, que no necesita de nadie, que puede con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero realmente no lo es, Sakura es sólo una niña herida y desconsolada, que necesita alguien que la cuide y esté al pendiente de ella, sé que tiene a Tomoyo, lo sé, pero… no es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido, Sakura no sólo necesite que alguien esté cuidando de sus pasos, si no alguien que los de con ella, que esté ahí, que sepa cómo caminar a su lado y cómo cuidar sus espaldas, necesita protección y cariño, porque sé que si sigue de ésta manera, podrá perder toda esperanza y sueño que tiene en la vida, sus aspiraciones… pero sobre todo, perderá la alegría y paciencia que necesita para _nuestro _bebé, y no quiero eso, pero realmente no estoy seguro si yo sabré ser esa persona que ella necesita, y no me malentiendan, no me estoy retractando de mi decisión es sólo que… no estoy seguro si yo podré hacerle más un bien que un mal…

– Shaoran… – escucho el pequeño susurro salido de sus labios porque, verdaderamente, es algo lejano y ausente a mi realidad, no con toda la utopía que estoy teniendo en este momento, y digamos que no ayuda mucho el estar completamente sumergido en sus profundos ojos, que ocultan más de lo que a mí me gustaría, que protegen cada capa del corazón dañado que ella posee…

– Shaoran… – vuelve a susurrar y ésta vez lo oigo un poco más claro, pero no con la fuerza necesaria para hacerme volver a la realidad

– ¡MALDITO MOCOSO¡ ¡SUÉLTA A MI HERMANA! – irrumpe un grito en la tranquila atmósfera que se había formado alrededor de nosotros, y de un momento a otro, paso de estar abrazando a mi novia, a estar sujetado por el cuello de una manera psicótica, alzo la vista con el propósito de conocer a mi atacante, pero sólo veo un puño que traspasa firmemente mi cara… ¡Mierda!

_**- Touya -**_

Me encuentro tranquilamente entrando al que, alguna vez, fue mi hogar, hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos comienzan a correr en mi memoria, los juegos de Sakura, las bromas pesadas que le hacía, mi madre corriendo por toda la casa detrás de ella, sus pequeñas ocurrencias, realmente ésos eran buenos tiempos… peor todo cambió desde _la_ discusión que tuvieron mis padres, ciertamente yo no me enteré de nada de lo sucedido, hasta días después, cuando Tomoyo me suplicó hablara con Sakura

_- Flashback -_

_Llegaba del colegio con el habitual fastidio que eso me producía, entré a la casa, y con sólo el primer paso que di dentro de ella, supe que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente se sentía tenso y silencioso, cosa extraña en esa casa, que nunca estaba en tales condiciones, subí lentamente las escaleras, en busca de mi pequeña hermana, y me sorprendí al no encontrarla en la biblioteca, que era el lugar donde acostumbraba estar; llamé a mis padres, pero la casa estaba vacía, salvo el servicio, así que fui a donde Takumi_

– _Takumi, ¿dónde están todos? – le pregunté sin formalidades, al fin y al cabo, Takumi era uno más de la familia_

– _Lamento, informarle joven Touya, que toda la familia, está en busca de la pequeña – me respondió con la voz triste y rota, mientras mi cerebro trataba de asimilar la nueva información_

– _¿Cómo que…? ¿Sakura… no está? – fueron lo único que pude pronunciar al asimilar el hecho, sentía cómo el mundo se derrumbaba ante mí, o yo derrumbándome frente al mundo, pero es que no podía ser posible, Sakura no estaba… había escapado, pero ¿por qué?_

– _La pequeña no ha ido al colegio y su madre fue a buscarla hace unas horas a su habitación y ella no estaba, la pobre era un mar de lágrimas, estaba muy preocupada, y lo único que dijo es que todo era su culpa – me respondió aún triste, yo sabía que Takumi quería mucho a Sakura, como a una hija, o algo así, aunque lo que decía era difícil de creer, eso no podía haber pasado, Sakura no era de ése tipo de chicas, tal vez todo eso era sólo un error, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Busqué rápidamente el teléfono con el propósito de marcarle a mi madre, esperé que me contestara del otro lado de la línea_

– _Touya… – fue lo único que fue capaz de decirme antes de romper a llorar_

– _Mamá, no te preocupes, de seguro Sakura está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – y no supe si intentaba convencerla a ella o a mí mismo, la sola idea de que le pudiera pasar algo hacía estremecer hasta el último rincón de mi corazón, a ello no le podía pasar nada, nunca, ella era… intocable_

– _Touya… sé que está bien, sé que ella ha escapado, no le ha pasado nada… – y fuertes sollozos comenzaron a escucharse por el teléfono – … pero… es tan difícil aceptar que todo es mi culpa… soy una estúpida… nunca debí haber dicho eso… – dijo mi madre tristemente, pero yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, ¿desde qué momento yo era el último en enterarme de las cosas?_

– _Mamá, no entiendo nada, ¿sabes dónde está Sakura? – le pregunté inquieto, no me importaba si había sido secuestrada o había escapado, eso era irrelevante en ese momento, sólo me importaba saber que ella estuviera bien_

– _No… pero estoy segura que Tomoyo sabe – y sin esperar a escuchar algo más, colgué el teléfono_

– _Tomoyo, sé que sabes dónde está, y te juro que te mato si le pasa algo y tú no haces nada – amenacé fríamente al entrar mi llamada_

– _Lo sé Touya, no sólo tú me matarás, yo ya me quiero morir, pero… es tan difícil hacerla entrar en razón, no me quiere escuchar, ni a mí ni a mi madre, ya no sé qué hacer… – y no pudo continuar porque su voz se quebró, y fue cuando supe que algo verdaderamente grave había sucedido, porque Sakura podía dejar de escuchar a todo el mundo, menos a Tomoyo_

– _¿Dónde está? – pregunté demandante, ya no podía soportar la angustia y el dolor de no encontrarla_

– _Estamos en la estación de trenes, se quiere alejar para siempre de aquí – me respondió y agregó suplicante – Por favor, ven – y cortó la comunicación, me dirigí inmediatamente al auto y comencé a manejar toda velocidad, no me importó que cruzara media ciudad con los semáforos en rojo, sólo me preocupaba que ella estuviera bien… llegué al lugar y estaba atestado de personas, la comencé a buscar con la mirada, desesperado, pero no la encontraba, hasta que me detuve y observé una frágil figura acurrucada en una de las esquinas, la imagen me rompió el corazón, no lo podía creer, era mi dulce hermanita, tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan… frágil, así era como se veía en esos momentos, como si el simple viento fuera a hacerla trizas en cualquier instante, me acerqué lentamente, no sabía si quería mi presencia allí, así que lo mejor era no ser visto_

– _No te haré nada – me dijo con la voz triste y sollozante, al ver que me acercaba_

– _Sakura… – fue lo único que pude decir, suspiré de alivio al ver que estaba sana y salva, no entendía el por qué de sus actos, pero saber que estaba bien, les restaba importancia_

– _Entiendo si estás enojado, pero yo no puedo seguir así Touya, es muy complicado pero el sobrevivir en esa casa es agonizante – me dijo a manera de justificación, y si bien era cierto que no entendía nada, comprendí que ella no podía seguir así, aunque me dolía que fuera de esa manera, y, sobre todo, que no hubiera confiado en mí para decirme sus problemas_

– _Entiendo eso Sakura, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? No sé qué demonios haya pasado, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho – le confesé triste y ella contestó minutos después_

– _Es que… te alejaré de nuestros padres, y eso es lo que menos quiero, a pesar de lo que pasó, yo no les guardo rencor… no soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para alejarte a ti también de ellos… no puedo… – respondió con la voz quebrada y sin intenciones de ocultar sus sentimientos, ella quería que yo supiera que estaba triste, que la decisión que estaba resuelta a tomar, le había costado mucho…_

_- Fin Flashback -_

Trato de olvidar esos recuerdos, sé que no tiene caso, así que antes que nada, me decido a saludar a mi viejo amigo Takumi, han pasado varios años sin verlo

– Hola Takumi – saludo al entrar a la cocina

– Hola, joven Touya, ¡qué gusto saludarlo! – y me estrecha fuertemente en un abrazo

– Lo mismo digo Takumi, te he echado de menos – expreso sinceramente – Dime, ¿qué tal van las cosas por aquí?

– No han cambiado mucho, los señores siempre están atareados con sus deberes, y está casa sigue igual de solitaria y triste – y puedo notar una tristeza profunda en sus ojos, sé que a él también le dolió la partida de Sakura

– Supongo que sí, pero yo creo que las cosas aún se pueden arreglar… – pero me veo interrumpido por un grito que se escucha desde la biblioteca – Creo que las cosas no están tan bien, iré a ver – anunció y me dirijo rápidamente hacia el lugar antes mencionado, Tomoyo me dijo que no fuera hasta que ella me lo indicara, pero por el semejante grito que ha pegado, las cosas se le han ido de las manos. Subo rápidamente las escaleras, y en menos de dos milésimas de segundo me encuentro abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Y lo que veo no me gusta.

_Ese _abrazando a _mi_ hermana.

Corrección.

_Ése idiota _abrazando a _mi_ _inocente_ hermana.

De manera poco amistosa.

Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hago, me dirijo hacia ellos, Sakura me ve de reojo, y comienza a llamarlo, pero al parecer, es tan poco inteligente, que no reacciona, así que aprovecho esto y lo tomo fuertemente por la camisa, él en un intento de ver quién soy, alza su cabeza, abuso de ese acto para darle un puñetazo, y estoy dispuesto a continuar, pero una frágil mano toma la mía

– Touya déjalo en paz – escucho la suplicante voz de Sakura – Él es… bueno, es que él… – comienza a decir nerviosa, pero una sola idea se cruza por mi cabeza

– ¿Acaso él te embarazó? – pregunto abruptamente, pero ella no contesta y sólo se sonroja de una manera que no parece humana…

– ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – amenazo al chico que tiene cara de no entender nada, pero quien la hizo la paga, ¡se atrevió a tocar a mi _inocente _hermanita!

– ¡NO! – grita desesperada Sakura, y entonces me toma fuertemente por la espalda, impidiéndome que lo siga golpeando

– Sakura… ¿por qué…? – pero una mirada bastante fría y furiosa se ha posado en su mirar, al mismo tiempo que me ha soltado con repulsión, quitándome así todas las ganas de acabar con él, es más, dejándome en un estado _voluntario _de tranquilidad…

– ¡Qué gusto verte, Touya! – dice mi alegre madre de manera repentina, en un intento por romper la tensa atmósfera que he causado, obligándome así a quitar mi mirada de los ojos de Sakura, quien me observa de manera desafiante

– Sí, madre, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – le digo de manera dulce y al mismo tiempo enojado, no puedo olvidar los buenos momentos que pasé con ella bajo el mismo techo, pero tampoco puedo olvidar el hecho de que le hizo daño a mi pequeña hermana

– ¡Vaya! Cuánto has cambiado – agrega mi padre como quien no quiere la cosa, y suelto un suspiro de resignación, sea como sea, no me puedo enojar con ellos, vamos, que lo que le hicieron a Sakura, sí me molestó de sobremanera, pero, después de platicar sobre el asunto, entendí que, en realidad, no había sido su intención

– Sí, un poco – respondo con una media sonrisa

– Bueno, lo bueno es, que te volvemos a ver – se dirige hacia mí Sakura con una sonrisa sincera pintada en sus labios, y yo tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vi una sonrisa así en su rostro, la recorro de manera inconsciente de pies a cabeza, quedándome de piedra al observar el _prominente _vientre que se asoma por su cuerpo, ella, instintivamente, se lleva las manos al lugar, y yo recuerdo que, _alguien_ debe de pagar por eso…

_**- Sakura -**_

– Ni se te ocurra – amenazo a mi hermano, sólo con el movimiento de mis labios, sé cuáles son sus intenciones, y no quiero causarme más problemas de los que ya tengo; mis padres nos miran de precavidamente, saben de qué somos capaces, y la mirada desafiante que tenemos ambos es para alarmar a cualquiera, por lo que intentan deshacer la tensión que se siente en el ambiente

– Bueno, supongo que hay muchas cosas que contar por parte de ambos, así que los escucharemos atentamente – dice mi padre con ésa sonrisa afable que ni el paso del tiempo ha podido alterar

– Pues sí, hay muchas cosas que contar, pero no a ustedes… ¿cómo se atreven a pretender que nada ha pasado, y hablar con semejante tranquilidad y confianza a sus hijos? – pregunta furiosa Tomoyo, haciendo que en el ambiente vuelvan a surgir chispas de enojo y frustración; espera pacientemente una respuesta pero la misma no llega, así que continua – ¿Saben todo lo que sufrió Sakura con sus estúpidas decisiones? ¿Saben lo que llegó a hacer para olvidarlos, siquiera, un minuto?... ¡NO! Por supuesto que no tienen idea. Lo único que les importó fue su reputación y sus intereses, no actuaron sino en su propio beneficio, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que su conducta tan egoísta estaba destruyendo ésta familia y también la vida de Sakura… no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos, y todavía se atrevieron a culpar a la mala suerte de sus desdichas… – termina de decir con el rostro sonrojado por toda la furia que aún contenía, no soy capaz de decir nada, por el simple hecho de que todo eso es verdad, cada palabra que dijo me ha dolido en el corazón y no porque me importe mucho que haya lastimado a mis padres, sino porque me mostraban de una manera tan frágil que no tuve más remedio que aceptarla, ésa era la manera en que me había mostrado siempre, mi estúpida fragilidad por no soportar los obstáculos que me ponía la vida, siempre dependiendo y consultando a los demás sobre mi siguiente movimiento, nunca pudiendo decidir qué era correcto e incorrecto para mí, nunca queriendo decidir... esto desata en mi una furia muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, que sé, no soy capaz de controlar

– ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya basta! No es necesario que ellos se enteren de lo que hice o no hice cuando pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, ellos no necesitan enterarse de mi repugnante fragilidad, les debe de bastar y sobrar con saber que estoy bien – digo con la voz estrangulada por el enojo y mirando de mal modo a Tomoyo

– Sakura, está bien, Tomoyo tiene razón, no es justo que mis padres ignoren todo lo que te ha pasado por su causa, ellos deben de… – comienza Touya pero con lo furiosa que estoy no soy capaz de seguir soportándolo

– ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿El que siempre supo la verdad y nunca me la quiso decir? Primero entérate de cuáles son tus errores y después da clases de moral – grito contundentemente y Touya sólo se queda de piedra sin responder nada – ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¿Me creíste tan estúpida para pensar eso? Pues, lamento informarte hermanito, que siempre lo he sabido, lo sé ahora, y lo supe en la estación de trenes, cuando me hiciste la estúpida promesa de que _jamás _dejarías que alguien me hiciera daño, que antes morirías en el intento, ¿la recuerdas? – pregunto, o grito, no lo sé, y tampoco me importa, lo único que quiero es descargar todo el daño y enojo que he guardado todo este tiempo, porque sí, mis padres no fueron los únicos en ocultarme la verdad, también lo hizo Touya, la persona que toda su vida me había defendido y protegido de todo y contra todos, o al menos eso creía yo, porque él sabía todo, y deliberadamente lo ocultó

– Sakura… yo… sólo quería protegerte, jamás pensé que lo llegaras a descubrir y menos de esa manera – declaró a manera de defensa

– ¿Protegerme? ¿Querías protegerme? ¿Ocultándome la verdad? ¿Ésa fue tu protección? Pues, vaya hermanito, habrá que darte un curso de eso, porque no tienes idea de nada, ¿me oyes? ¡De absolutamente nada! – y estallo en llanto de nuevo, pero ésta vez, un fuerte dolor me cruza por el vientre, haciendo que me lleve las manos de manera instintiva, Shaoran me sujeta fuertemente y me dejo caer en sus brazos, perdiendo de la nada la fuerza, comienzo a perder la consciencia y sólo me queda el recuerdo de los ojos preocupados y llenos de temor de Shaoran, que me ruegan que no me pase nada, y que luche por los tres…

* * *

– _¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor, responde – Se escucha la voz lamentosa y preocupada de Shaoran en la biblioteca de la mansión Kinomoto, ya que Sakura se ha desmayado en sus brazos, desesperado, pide a los demás que hagan algo, pero no pueden responder adecuadamente, por la prontitud de los hechos, atinan a llamar al médico, y sólo pueden contemplar cómo el castaño se derrumba lentamente frente a sus ojos, atemorizado porque la mujer a quien, acaba de comprender que ama, no responde, y él no puede hacer absolutamente nada…_

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, preguntarán cuán tan descarada soy por atreverme a dar el escrito después de casi dos meses, pero es que... bueno, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y se me fue la inspiración, aunque yo creo que eso tuvo un poco que ver con que haya terminado con mi novio, pero n así son las cosas, bueno, bueno, después de explayarme en mi explicación de por qué demoré tanto en actualziar, ¿qué me dicen del cap? ¿Estoy loca? (_Sí, bastante yo diría _/ La cosa no es contigo Mani) Bueno, espero que les guste mucho porque lo hice y deshice unas cuatro veces, y la que más me ha convencido es ésta, así que deseo de todo corazón (_No estás jurando con tus amigas _/ Tú te callas!) que les guste, sin más me despido y espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, Besitos!**

***Jean y _Mani_***

* * *

**moonlight-Li: **_Pues, primero que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y una mega disculpa, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que, la escuela me ha tenido bastante atareada, y además se me fue la inspiración de la nada, pero ¡ya estoy de vuela! Y espero que aún te acuerdes de mi humilde historia y que te guste este cap, ya sé que avanzo muy lento, pero bueno, espero no desesperarte con eso, en fin, muchos saludos y espero me vuelvas a leer! Besitos!_

**chave5001: **_No te preocupes. Y muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que sea de tu agrado éste cap, o que, al menos, recuerdes que aún existe mi historia, porque me tardé siglos en actualizar, pero como la inspiración ha vuelto, pues ya estaré más seguido por aquí, así que espero que te guste y que te esté yendo muy bien, Saludos!_

**lfanycka:** _Muchas gracias, y espero que te guste este cap, ojalá que te siga gustando y a tí también mucha suerte en todo, Besitos!_

**Xiina:** _Muchas gracias, y pues aquí tienes la actualización y perdón por la espera, pero ya está aquí, que creo es lo importante, cuídate mucho y espero nos leamos, Saludos!_

**Rizetto: **_Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, y gracias por leerla completa, en cuanto a lo de cada cuando actualizo, pues, en realidad, es cada dos o máximo tres semanas, pero sufrí una falta de tiempo y sobre todo inspiración tremenda, que no sabía ni qué escribir, espero que te guste el cap, y nos sigamos leyendo, Besitos!_

**Moka-SyS:** _Gracias, espero que la sigas leyendo, suerte en todo, y Saludos!_

**Mary:** _Muchísimas gracias, nadie me había dicho eso de original, jeje, bueno, espero que leas este cap y te guste, me gustaría segur leyéndote, que te vaya bien en todo, de nuevo gracias, y Besitos!_

_****__Y bueno, a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias! Aunque un review también me haría feliz... Besos y cuídense!_


	12. Reflexión y confesión

_**"Dulce Destino"**_

_**Capítulo 12. Reflexión y confesión**_

**_- Shaoran -_**

Lo único que quiero es despertar de ésta terrible pesadilla: Sakura lleva dos semanas sin despertar, después del súbito desmayo que tuvo en la biblioteca, el doctor nos explicó que sólo podía haber sido causado por estar expuesta a mucha presión, y creo que en parte todos nos sentimos culpables, nadie pudo ayudarla, en especial yo, que se supone que estoy con ella para eso, para que se apoye en mí y nadie la lastime, pero no, soy un completo idiota que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer eso…

– ¿Shaoran? – interrumpe mi sarta de insultos Tomoyo

– ¿Qué sucede? – contesto de manera ausente

– Creo que es hora de que tomes un descanso, yo me quedaré con ellos – dice en un tono que puede ser calificado como amable

– No, descuida yo… – pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque soy interrumpido

– ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Enfermarte tú también? Usa un poco tu cerebro, si Sakura despierta ahora, no querrá saber que no has dejado su cama en todo este tiempo y que apenas pruebas bocado, ella no querrá verte así – eso fue un golpe bajo, pero tiene razón, no he dormido demasiado tampoco, pero es que me es muy difícil conciliar el sueño sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra

– Está bien, pero cualquier cosa, me avisas – digo de manera suplicante, no porque no lo vaya a hacer, sino porque va implicada un poco de esperanza de que ocurra un cambio, cualquiera; ella sólo asiente mientras su ojos brillan tristemente, y no es algo que podamos evitar, pronto cumplirá cuatro meses y ni siquiera lo sabe, decidimos dejarla en casa porque sabemos que odia los hospitales, verla así me parte el corazón, conectada a una máquina, sin que se mueva, sin poder oír su voz expresando sus extrañas ideas, es tan… frustrante… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, absolutamente nada…

_

* * *

_

Espesas y largas lágrimas comienzan a ser derramadas por los cristalinos ojos de Shaoran, es el llanto del dolor y el amor, ése amor tan profundo que le tiene a Sakura, y ése dolor que todos conocemos, el dolor de no poder ayudar al ser amado, de saber que está pero a la vez no… y así, llorando, se queda profundamente dormido

* * *

Un extraño ruido se oye a lo lejos, algo parecido a un eco, que se comienza a oír más fuerte, me despierto automáticamente y entiendo que es el sonido del teléfono, me levanto con parsimonia, consulto el reloj antes de contestar, las tres de la tarde, ¿quién podrá ser?

– Residencia Kinomoto – habló aún somnoliento

– Buenas tardes, señor Li – me contesta el doctor Collins del otro lado de la línea

– Buenas – respondo algo preocupado, ya que tiene los resultados de unos exámenes que le mandó a hacer a Sakura

– Disculpe, ¿podría ir a su residencia en este momento? Hay algo importante que me gustaría comentarles al respecto de los resultados de Sakura – pregunta en un tono que prefiero pensar no emplea para dar malas noticias

– Por supuesto doctor, lo estaremos esperando – y cuelgo sin esperar respuesta para informarle a Tomoyo lo sucedido, quien les informa lo mismo al resto de los residentes, pero poco me importa cómo manejen la noticia, la verdad es que ellos fueron los culpables de que Sakura esté así, si ellos no hubieran dicho todo lo que dijeron tantos años atrás, estoy seguro de que ella no estaría pasando por todo esto…

– Joven Shaoran, el doctor Collins lo espera en la sala – me informa Takumi después de varios minutos de angustiosa espera

– Gracias Takumi, en un momento bajo – y antes de realizar lo antes mencionado, respiro hondo unas cuatro veces y me trato de preparar mentalmente para lo que sea que me vaya informar el doctor, pero es en vano tono mi esfuerzo, así que me resigno a dejar mi habitación y bajar las escaleras lentamente, en un intento de retrasar lo más posible mi encuentro con aquel hombre

– Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría informarles la situación – comienza el doctor en un tono algo bajo de voz, que me previene de cualquier cosa – Sakura ha entrado en un estado de inconsciencia muy profundo, algo muy cercano a coma en primer grado – hace una pausa para dejarnos asimilar aquella información – Sin embargo, tenemos la esperanza de que sólo sea un fallo en su sistema nervioso y que no afecte las funciones normales del cerebro, por lo que las posibilidades de que despierte son muy altas, aunque no debemos tomar esto como una esperanza, sino como una posibilidad nada más – termina de manera monótona y hasta cierto punto mecánica, pero no le doy importancia, ya que lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado en estado de shock, ¿se suponía que el despertar de Sakura era sólo una posibilidad? ¿Qué había sino despertaba? ¿Qué pasaría con la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior?...

– Señor Li, hay un respecto del que me gustaría hablar con usted – me dice de pronto el doctor, yo sólo hago un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara – ¿Usted es el padre de la criatura? – me pregunta sin rodeos

– Pues… no, a decir verdad, ni Sakura sabe quién es el padre de su bebé – contesto sinceramente

– Bueno, me temo que, entonces, tenemos un pequeño problema – y hace una pausa con un toque dramático – Mire no quiero sonar pesimista ni nada por el estilo, pero, en dado caso de que Sakura no despierte, tenemos que saber quién es el padre de ese niño, ya que sólo él tendrá su total y absoluta jurisdicción, pudiendo así decidir qué haremos con él – me explica con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón a mi cerebro le cuesta asimilar toda esa información

– Mire, sólo tendríamos que extraer una muestra del líquido amniótico para realizar una prueba de ADN – me comenta después de que yo no daba señales de volver a hablar

– Está bien – acepto sin entender muy bien todo lo que eso significaba

**_- Sakura -_**

– Sakura, ¿podrías decirme qué rayos esperas para levantarte? – oigo una voz a lo lejos que me parece extrañamente familiar, pero no logro recordar de quién es… – Vamos, Sakura, no puedes hacer esto, tienes que despertar – vuelve a pronunciar insistentemente la lejana voz, por lo que de manera involuntaria abro mis ojos, y me encuentro con una muy hermosa vista, es una casa grande, pintada de un pulcro blanco y pequeños detalles en azul; la casa está en el centro de un jardín lleno con la más variada cantidad de flores, me quedo un momento a admirar el panorama multicolor y comienzo a arrodillarme para llegar a una flor que me llama demasiado la atención, un perfecto clavel de un color rojo tan brillante, que parece querer recordarme que hay algo importante que estoy olvidando… pero, ¿qué es? Una silueta lejana comienza a acercarse lentamente a mí, sólo puedo ver una figura delineada que me advierte que es una mujer, de cabello grisáceo y largo…

– Mi pequeña niña, no deberías estar aquí – dice la mujer con una voz suave y gentil

– ¿Qué es aquí? – pronuncio en un susurro

– Pues… se podría decir que es el paraíso – argumenta con una dulce sonrisa

– ¿El paraíso? Acaso, ¿estoy muerta? – cuestiono con algo de miedo

– No, sólo estás confundida – y hace una ligera pausa para agregar – Esto es sólo tu mente, querida – y mientras pronuncia éstas palabras todo el panorama a mi alrededor comienza a cambiar, ya no estoy más en ése hermoso jardín, ahora me encuentro en el interior de la casa que contemplé anteriormente, el lugar está casi vacío, sólo hay un diminuto sillón en medio de una habitación impecablemente blanca

– ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? – pregunto entre maravillada y asustada

– Yo no fui, lo hiciste tú – me aclara aquella misteriosa mujer – ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – me cuestiona con un poco de escepticismo y yo sólo niego reiteradamente – ¿Puedes observar los recuadros que están a tu alrededor? – y en el instante que me hace la pregunta, soy capaz de contemplar cómo grandes marcos empiezan a manifestarse en las paredes – Dime qué ves – y de manera casi automática asomo la cabeza en ellos, pero hay algo extraño… no hay personas en ellos, parecen fotografías sin seres

– Sólo veo paisajes – contesto de manera ausente a la misteriosa mujer frente a mí

– Ya veo… Sakura, ¿me podrías decir qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

– Pues… yo estaba en la biblioteca de mi casa… leyendo un libro que me había regalado Tomoyo y… – ¿qué demonios sucedía? No lograba recordar en lo absoluto…

– Amor, no te asustes, no te pasará nada, el doctor sólo extraerá algo de líquido, es sólo una inyección – oigo una voz cálida y reconfortante pero que se oye… quebrada y… triste… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué está pasando? Siento un dolor repentino en mi vientre e instintivamente dirijo mis manos hacia el mismo, y es cuando hago un descubrimiento impactante… estoy embarazada…

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? – y de nuevo se presenta la mujer que había aparecido antes

– Tranquila, tú y _él _estarán bien, pero debes recordar todo Sakura – me toma suavemente de la mejilla – Aunque sea doloroso y prefieras olvidar, no debes hacerlo, recuerda que la vida está llena de victorias y derrotas, lo que hicieron tus padres está mal, y mucho, pero imagina que si no hubiera sido por ése incidente, no los hubieras conocido a ellos, nunca olvides que siempre tienes que ver el lado positivo en todo, incluso en las cosas que te lastiman – y coloca con ternura su mano en mi vientre – Esto sólo es una prueba más en tu camino hacia la felicidad, sé que podrás hacerlo, porque, tú lo sabes, _Todo estará bien_… –

Me levanto sobresaltada al escuchar el sonido del despertador

– Con que sólo había sido un sueño… – Murmuro quedamente y me dirijo hacia el baño para tomar una refrescante ducha que me despierte, pero mientras lo hago, no puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño… ¿Quién era esa mujer? Se parecía bastante a…

– Sakura, ¿podrías apurarte? Llegarás tarde de nuevo – Grita mi padre desde la planta baja de la casa y yo acelero mi ducha de una manera no humana y me visto a la velocidad de la luz

– Buenos días, papá – saludo una vez que he bajado las escaleras y me siento en una silla a la mesa – ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – pregunto al percatarme que no está

– Tenía que hacer el servicio – me informa mi padre con una sonrisa afable

– Ya veo… Gracias por la comida – y comienzo a degustar el desayuno que mi padre preparaba todas las mañanas, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que comienzo a comer a bocados grandes para que no llegar tarde al colegio, de nuevo…

– Sakura, come más despacio, te atragantarás – oigo la suave voz de mi madre saliendo de su habitación, se sienta a la mesa sin hacer contacto con mi padre, y la sonrisa de éste último se desvaneció en cuanto ella se sentó, últimamente mis padres discutían mucho, aunque no enfrente mío ni de mi hermano, pero podía oírlos en las noches, a pesar de ser ésta una casa grande…

– Gracias, ya terminé – dije todavía con el bocado en la boca

– Vamos Sakura, es hora de llevarte a la escuela – y mi madre se levanta de la silla sin haber terminado de comer

– Pero aún no has terminado y yo puedo irme sola… – pero mi intento de hacer que mis padres desayunen juntos, es frustrado por las palabras

– Descuida, desayunaré más tarde, además ya no puedes tener más retrasos – y pues, ni hablar, ella tiene razón, así que ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal de la casa y nos montamos en el carro

– ¿Y qué tal te está yendo en la escuela, Saku? Sé que últimamente he estado muy ocupada y no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar – pregunta mi madre, y puedo notar cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en su voz

– Descuida mamá, estoy bien, la escuela va perfecto, bueno, excepto por matemáticas, ya sabes – contesto con una auténtica sonrisa

– Me alegro mucho, y ¿qué tal los chicos? – vuelve a preguntar mi madre, pero ésta vez con un tono travieso

– ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – expreso completamente roja

– ¡Oh, vamos querida! Sólo es una pregunta, después de todo ya no eres la pequeña niña que perseguía por toda la casa para meterla a bañar, sé que estás creciendo, y no puedo evitar que te fijes en algún chico, como le gustaría a tu hermano, así que prefiero que me tengas la confianza para contarme también ése tipo de cosas – confiesa mi madre y yo no puedo decir nada, es que… ¡es tan linda! De verdad que yo no podría haber pedido una madre más comprensible

– De acuerdo, hay un chico… ¿recuerdas a Yukito Tsukishiro? Pues… es bastante guapo… y agradable – y dejo de hablar por sentí que si lo seguía haciendo mi cara iba a adquirir un matiz muy parecido a un semáforo

– ¡Oh! Con que el joven Yukito se ha robado tu corazón, pues era de esperarse, es decir, se conocen desde niños y siempre se han llevado bien, además que su madre es una simpática mujer – y no supe por qué, pero con esas palabras sentí que mi madre me estaba dando su aprobación para poder casarme con él; el resto del trayecto, que no fue largo, platicamos cosas más triviales y que no alteraban el tono de mi piel

– Nos vemos luego, mamá – le digo antes de bajar

– Adiós, querida Sakura, te amo – enuncia con su peculiar sonrisa

– Yo también – y le planto un beso en la mejilla, para después bajarme del auto, la veo marcharse y procedo a ir hacia mi salón de clases, durante el trayecto me encuentro con Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga desde que el mundo es mundo

– Buenos días, Sakura – menciona en el momento que la alcanzo

– Buenos días, Tomoyo – contesto y ambas entramos al salón para así sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares, platicamos de cosas triviales a la espera de la llegada del profesor, y una vez que éste hace acto de aparición, todo queda totalmente en un perpetuo silencio hasta que el timbre suena indicando que es la hora del receso

– Te esperamos afuera – grita desde la puerta Tomoyo, quien va tomada de la mano de Eriol, un amigo dos grados mayor que nosotras, así busco mi desayuno y salgo del salón para dirigirme hacia el patio, pero una mano me toma de la cadera, impidiéndome así seguir mi camino

– Sakura – y ésa voz es inconfundible, es… Yukito Tsukishiro

– Yukito… – sólo soy capaz de susurrar su nombre y abrir y cerrar un par de veces la boca

– Sólo… ten cuidado hoy, ¿sí?... No dejes que te afecte… se fuerte… – me dice quedamente y me suelta – Hoy iremos a tu casa, espero poder verte – y así sin más se aleja de mí, dejándome con una interrogante demasiado profunda, ¿qué me quiso decir con eso?

– ¡Vamos, Saku! Se terminará pronto el receso – escucho la voz de Eriol y vuelvo a mis cinco sentidos, avanzando hacia donde está él y Tomoyo, el resto del día la pasó ausente, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ésas palabras dichas por Yukito, ¿acaso me habrá advertido de algo? Y mientas sigo en mis cavilaciones el timbre suena, anunciando que ya se terminaron las clases, me despido de Tomoyo, y me dirijo hacia mi casa a paso lento, llego a ella y me encuentro con que todo parece ser muy silencioso, cosa rara en ésta casa, me encamino hacia mi habitación cuando de pronto escucho los gritos de mis padres, de nuevo, pero ésta vez, en vez de ir a tratar de arreglar las cosas, decido escabullirme en el jardín para poder escuchar qué es lo que tanto les molesta…

– Ya te lo he dicho Fujitaka, no me gusta la idea – decía mi mamá en un tono de voz bastante alto

– Eso ya lo sé, pero tampoco se te ocurre algo para rechazar su oferta y así no… – pero mi papá es interrumpido abruptamente por mi mamá

– ¿Una oferta? Se trata de una niña, no de una subasta al mejor postor –

– ¿Insinúas que la trato como a un objeto, Nadeshiko? – y al mencionar esto mi madre abre los ojos como platos

– No te atrevas, ni siquiera lo pienses – amenaza mi madre en un tono de voz mordaz

– Tenemos que hacer lo mejor para su futuro, ella está acostumbrada a toda una vida de lujos que no le podría dar cualquier hombre – habla en un tono razonable

– Lo sé, eso lo sé, lo que no me agrada es que sea un acuerdo, sería mejo que ellos lo hicieran por su cuenta –

– Pero entiende que debe ser así, sino nunca nos podremos quitar de encima a Ieran Li –

– ¡Ya lo sé! Todo por culpa del maldito accidente… pero NO me agrada la idea… yo no quiero eso para _ella_…– insiste mi madre

– ¡_Ella_no es mi hija! – grita violentamente mi papá

– ¡Tampoco mía, pero aún así la cuido! – y menciona algo más que ya no soy capaz de entender porque mi cerebro entiende que la niña a la que se estaban refiriendo era a… _mí_

Mi mundo se comienza a desmoronar poco a poco, ni siquiera soy capaz de llorar, el impacto ha sido tan fuerte que no reacciono, sólo me levanto de mi escondite y salgo lentamente de mi _"casa"_, dirigiéndome a casa de Tomoyo…

_

* * *

_

El aparato que monitorea los latidos de Sakura, comienza a sonar insistentemente alarmando a la Señora Kinomoto, quien se encuentra a un lado de ella, y sale disparada para llamar al doctor Collins, el cual llega rápidamente a la habitación, y revisa los signos vitales de su paciente, dándose cuenta que sólo son movimientos irregulares del corazón… como si le estuviera doliendo… el doctor tranquiliza a la familia explicando que no es nada grave, sólo son contracciones del corazón

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, éstas opresiones en el corazón ya las he sentido antes… empiezo a desconocer mi entorno… y me encuentro en el interior de la casa nuevamente, me encamino hacia la sala y encuentro de nuevo a ésa mujer sentada en la sala, contemplando un álbum de fotos…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Dime qué te hice? – comienzo a gritar a gritar con furia hacia mi madre

– Sakura yo no… – dice pacientemente levantándose de su lugar, pero la interrumpo bruscamente

– ¿Tú no qué? ¿Tú no tenías la intención de lastimarme? –

– No Sakura, yo soy Nadeshiko – me informa inocentemente ¡cómo si yo fuera idiota y no supiera reconocerla!

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡eres la que se decía ser mi supuesta madre! – grito eufórica

– No Sakura, yo sí soy tu madre, la que te trajo a éste mundo, yo no soy Takara –

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Quién es…? – Pero nos quedamos mirando fijamente, y yo me sumerjo en su mirada, la cual me remonta hacia la biblioteca de mi casa… escucho atentamente el relato que mi madre tenía para contarme, ahí dentro de ésa habitación, rodeada de mi padre, Touya, Tomoyo y… ¿Quién es él? Se supone que debe ser… bueno, alguien importante, sino no estaría tan… cerca de mí… él es… él es… ¡lo tengo que recordar!

_**Alguna vez lo viste en tus sueños… aquel que te protegía de todos y no le temía a nada, aquel que daría su vida para que tú no sufrieras, él… a quien siempre has estado esperando… NO lo dejes ir, sólo porque tienes miedo de salir herida, deja de pensar en el pasado, tienes que seguir tu camino, construir tu vida a base de decisiones, sin importar por qué las tuviste que tomar, sólo pensando en la esencia de tu felicidad, en lo que te llevará hacia ella, de nada te servirá hacerle daño a los demás, no pienses en la venganza ni en el odio como tus aliados, ellos sólo traerán desdicha y tristeza a tu vida, éste es el momento de actuar y hacer lo correcto Sakura**_

Escucho la suave voz de mi madre, quién me ha dado la posibilidad de ver todo en retrospectiva, y me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie, pero es muy cierto que el odio se apoderó de cierta parte de mi corazón, impidiéndome poder pedirles una explicación a mis padres, sin querer escuchar de razones y a punto de cometer la tontería más grande de mi vida, sabía que el suicidio no era una opción, pero aún así no le quise hacer caso a mi entendimiento, si tan sólo no hubiera estado Tomoyo… yo… y luego estaba Shaoran, aquel que me cuidó desde el momento en que me conoció, aquel a quien no había podido aceptar por mis miedos y fantasmas, miedo a que todo lo que él me ha dicho fuera una mentira, y al final se fuera como todos, pero ya no sería así, no a partir de éste momento, no me rediría ante nada ni nadie para alcanzar lo que siempre ha sido mi sueño: tener una vida feliz con los seres a quienes amo, y a ésa personita que habita dentro de mí… darle la mejor vida que pueda lograr…

_

* * *

_

Los párpados de Sakura comienzan a abrirse lentamente, y se tarda un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, de pronto es consciente de que alguien aprieta su mano con fuerza… desvía su mirada para ver al responsable de eso, y se encuentra con un Shaoran dormido susurrando "Sakura, despierta", intenta zafar su mano del agarre, y en ese preciso instante el castaño despierta bruscamente, había sentido el despertar de Sakura…

– _Sha… o… ran… – pronunció con dificultad, debido a no haber hablado en tres semanas_

– _Saku… – y él no podía creer que por fin estaba despierta_

– _Te… Am…mo – por fin había dicho lo que su corazón no aceptaba, y es que parecía casi una fantasía… lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vió…_

**

* * *

**

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, lamentablemente...

**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso! Sí bueno, si no se acuerdan de mí no los culpo, porque bueno... dejar de actualizar cuatro meses, no es bonito, si quieren lincharme pues adelate, pero primero díganme si les gustó o no! Oh, no, no dejaré que me maten si primero no me dicen si les gustó!**

**Bueno, este cap me costó muichísimo y al final lo amé, no soy creída, es sólo que después de cuatro intentos, me debía de quedar bien, no? Bueno, con respecto a la historia, ¿qué creen que aquí se acaba todo? Pues NO! Aún tengo varias sorpresas! Jeje, pues espero que les guste, y perdón por no poder contestar reviews, pero los contestaré mañana! (_Eso espera..._/ Tú shh!)**

**Bueno me voy, plis, plis, aunque sé que no lo merezco, me dejas un review *o*, son los número uno, los AMO!**


End file.
